A lie to hold on to
by Ancora Imparo 83
Summary: E vows to avenge his brother's death by finding the woman responsible. He travels to WA based on clues given to him by his brother's help, he meets and falls in love with Bella only to find out all clues point to her...
1. Prologue

_Song: Rolling in the deep-Adele_**  
**

Prologue

**Truth may be stretched, but cannot be broken, and always gets above falsehood, as does oil above water. -Miguel de Cervantes**

_Alec,_

_I must write this letter because I want you to know that I can't wait for you as we had agreed. The truth is, that I never felt a sense of security with you, I never felt a sense of security. You have nothing to offer me and you will never be the type kind of man that can accommodate me with the lifestyle I have grown accustomed to. _

_Truth Confession time. _

_Yes, I was pregnant, and I didn't miscarry the baby like I told you before. I aborted it. Having a baby? With you? God forbid! I'm sorry, my love, but it is the truth. Don't think about coming over here to clarify anything. I'd have to lie and you don't want to be humiliated, it would be absolutely pointless._

_You should congratulate me though, I am getting married! This man is on my level worthy of me and is wealthy beyond measure. I am looking forward to living life comfortably and you should look consider moving on as well. By the way, your money was lost. Business didn't go well, things like that happen in the business world...you of course, wouldn't know anything about that, would you?_

_I'm sorry. _

_Goodbye._

_God Bless you. _

_P.S. Please destroy this and all the letters I have sent you. Behave like the gentleman you always intended to be. Let me keep a nice memory of your love and be happy with the man I'm really interested in._

_I. _

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

"Isabella, where are you going?" He screamed, running after her. Bella ran into her room and shut the door, holding her body against it. She jolted forward as he attempted to kick open the door. "God dammit! You can't hide from this me anymore!"

She moved away from the door, hearing his manic growl through on the other side. It flew open and he stumbled inside, staring at her with pure malice.

"I am not going to fight with you anymore, Edward." The anger was building up inside her stomach, as the metallic taste of the alcohol from last night lingered in her mouth.

"What about the baby?"

"What about do I have to do with your brother's baby, Edward? You're fucking nuts." He stepped quickly over the broken vase and stood facing her. She could feel his hot breath against her face, she couldn't stop trembling.

"You had an abortion! Who's the one who's nuts here, Bella?" He screamed. The spit from the side of his mouth hit her eye as she flinched back in shock.

"What?" She rubbed her eye, wiping the spit from her lashes.

Edward rolled his eyes and pointed his finger at Bella's nose." You killed your own baby, you caused my brother's death! With this gun, he shot himself...because of you!" He raised his hand, brandishing the gun in front of her face. Bella began shaking uncontrollably, the pent- up aggression from all those silent months final came to rear its ugly head. Is this what she was here for? Was he going to make her pay for something she didn't do?

Everything hads been a lie. His vows...his pledged love...their marriage, a lie.

She couldn't take it anymore, she was done. She placed her hands on his chest and used all her weight to push him away, the tears in her eyes fell falling as she grunted in pain. Her wrist still hurt, but this...this was worse.

"You have no fucking idea who the fuck I am!" She screamed, pushing her finger into his chest, blocking his attempt to come closer. "You have no fucking right to accuse me of such and awful thing! I am not a murderer. I am not a monster! I had nothing to do with your brother's death, you asshole!"

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at the gun again. "Get out of my bedroom!" She screamed, the tears choked her words as she tried to breathe.

"Do you want to drive me insane?" Edward yelled, tugging his hair in frustration.

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare! Apart from accusing me of the death of your brother, you're going to blame your insanity on me?" She had snapped. "There will be no more accusations, it's done! Leave!"

She waved her arm to dismiss him but his hand swatted hers away. He grabbed her chin with his hand and began pushing her back towards the bed, "admit it!" He tightened his grip around her injured wrist, making her wince in pain. "Why don't you confess you did it?"

Bella stomped on his foot and slapped his hand away from her face. "I am not going to talk about this again. Get the fuck out!"

"Do you want proof, Isabella? I've got the proof!" He backed away and retreated back into his room. She followed, hot on his heels, confused by everything that was happening.

_What proof? My god, I think he's finally lost it. _

She quickly wiped the tears away before he could turn around and look at her. Edward crouched down to on the floor in his closet, he threw shoes over his head and removed a loose floor board. He got up, holding a neatly folded white handkerchief and tossed it on his bed between them.

"What proof do you have?" She sighed, massaging her temples.

"Proof that you swore your love to my brother! I want you to admit your lie, Isabella!" She walked over to the bed and before she could pick up the cloth, she was by her side holding her tight against him. "You slept with my brother and you didn't even use protection! You conceived a child and lied about how it was killed!"

"What? Did I miss the part where I became Alec's lover? You think I got pregnant and killed it? Really Edward?" She huffed, wiggling her way out of his grip."Let me see your stupid proof." He released her and stepped away, his eyes watching her reaction carefully. She lifted the cloth and two items fell out and on to the bed.

One of them was familiar...too familiar, and the other was a folded up piece of paper, a letter maybe.

She went for the familiar item, her heart sunk, because she knew who had done did this.

The matching necklaces her grandmother have had given to both her and her cousin before her death she died dangled from her fingers, a delicate swan hung from a thin roped chain.

_No...Irina?_

"This was found on Alec, along with that fucking letter. This is why he killed himself..." He shoved the letter in her hand against her chest, his eyes were watery and his lip trembled as he touched her skin. "The worst thing Isabella, is that I would do the same." He backed away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

He had fallen in love with her...he wanted her...but she wasn't his.

"Edward,"she gasped, walking backward towards the bed. "Oh baby..."She whimpered, slowly lowering herself on to the bed, trying not to aggravate her back.

_Finally...it was all coming together._

"I love you with the same passion Alec had for you." He knelt beside her, taking her hand in his, tears streaminged down his face as his body shook with anger. "I am crazy in love with you like crazy, Isabella...with everything that's in me, but I hate you just as much." He ran his fingers over her fists and studied the way her lips were tremblinged. "I could forgive everything you did, just...please admit…- " his voice cracked, hating himself for bargaining...he was desperate and confused.

"Edward, baby...we were both deceived." She reached out to him but he flinched back, moving her hand away...it broke her heart.

He stood up and walked towards the door, swinging it open. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies..." He ran his hand through his hair and scratched his cheek in frustration. "Leave."

"No, Edward, please baby...listen to me."

"Why should I listen, Isabella?"He snapped gripping the door again."Just get out of here, I don't ever want to see your face or hear your name again. Ever,"he spat.

"You need to listen to me baby..."

"No. You are a free woman. Go away, someplace where I'll never hear about you again...go to HELL!" He screamed.

"I have a right to speak..." She whimpered.

"You have no rights! You haven't even read the letter. Is it because you wrote it yourself?"

"I've never seen this letter before but I swear I'm going to prove to you nothing this letter says is true." She hiccuped, trying to control her sobs. "It's not fair that..."

"What's not fair, Isabella?" He laughed bitterly at her tears. How could she cry? She was the liar in all of this...

"It's not fair that we weren't able to be happy because of this letter!" Bella looked up at Edward who was shaking his head as if debating internally over something. "You trusted this letter more than me," she sniffed.

"And what of about the necklace?" He yelled, tapping the dangling swan with his gun. She closed her eyes, and stood up slowly and made her way back into her room. Bella returned, holding the her own necklace in her hand. She held up both necklaces, showing Edward the identical pair. He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, "I already knew there were two, Bella."

"Where did you get this?" She held up the necklace with shaking hands.

"It's the one you gave my brother!"

"I've never given it to anyone. I've always had it with me."She inhaled a deep breath and closed her fist around the necklace. "This necklace belongs to Irina, Edward."

"That's not true!" He pulled her towards him, his hands trembling with anger. "Irina was wearing hers the night I met you! I already had the other one you fucking liar!"

"Of course she was wearing it! I lent her mine that night because hers was missing!" She slapped his chest and shoved him out of her way. Edward's eyes widened, he couldn't believe her..._she_ was the liar.

"Listen, and about the letter..." She opened it carefully, quickly skimming over the familiar handwriting.

_Irina...of course. _

"I don't even need to read it...this is Irina's handwriting."

Edward's eyes closed, feeling lost, empty and completely wrong. He moved forward to grab Bella but she quickly moved away.

"I am leaving now," she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked down at the letter quickly skimming through reading it's harsh words."I already know who invented all of this crap." She closed the letter and slapped it to his chest.

"Goodbye, Edward."

She moved around him and turned quickly abruptly to face him again. Edward stood aloof, staring at the letter on the ground. "Oh, and Edward...one more thing," she wiped her tears and let the anger consume her. She didn't care about being civil anymore, all she could think about of was how to hurt him, because she wanted him to suffer as much as she did. This was all so foreign to her that she didn't even recognize herself and what she was doing...she was being him now.

_My, how the tables have turned..._

"The one who doesn't want to hear your name again is me," she spoke quietly in a tone that frightened him.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me...never."

"Bella…-" He croaked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And with these necklaces, I will prove to you and everyone that I was an innocent pawn in Irina's game. I am going to show everyone the person who put an end to my happiness, our love and everything we had." Her tears blinded her for a second, she couldn't see Edward grip his chest with his hand.

He loved this woman, he'd gone went against his upbringing and yet, he'd brought this woman into his home and treated her like a slave...he was the monster here. Not her.

"And you know what, Edward? In the end, you will finally see who you lost. I hate you...I hate you Edward. YOU go to hell."

She threw her wedding rings at him and walked out the door, the delicate bands hit the side of his face snapping him out of his daze.

How could he have been such a blind fool?

He'd let this escalate to the point of no return and had lost the great love of his life because he was too proud and angry to ask her if it was true.

Bella ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys to the jeep, she jumped in and ignored the questions coming from Jane. She revved the engine and sped away, relieved that it had all come to an end. She was finally away from that place, from him.

Yet, his face flooded her mind and her heart began to twist, she loved this man...with everything that was in her. How could he have done this to her?

"Bella!" Edward regained his composure and ran out of the room, "Bella, please! Come back."

"Edward? What is going on?" Carlisle ran from the study with Esme in tow.

"Bella left me! Mike! Get me my car!" He screamed as he paced back and forth tugging his hair. He had to make it right. He couldn't lose her...

"No, Edward, do not follow her." Carlisle spoke.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? This is my house!"

"It's not an order Edward. It's a plea...she's suffered enough!" Carlisle grabbed his arm. "You've hurt her too much...let her go."

"No!" He grabbed Jane, from her hiding space behind the column. "Jane, tell me the truth dammit! Is she the woman in the picture that Alec had?"

"No, Edward...no." Jane stuttered, the tears streaming down her face.

"What? You lied! You said her name was Isabella!"

"No, Edward I didn't! I told you it sounded like that, but I wasn't sure. "

Edward pushed Jane away, "You are lying! It had to be her." He crouched down to his knees and gripped his stomach in disgust. "Oh god, what have I done...?"

He stood up and ran back to his room, frantic and feeling stupid.

"Edward? Edward, what are you doing? Edward, listen to me!" Carlisle followed him back up the stairs and into his room. "Edward, please. Stop and listen..." Edward ran into his room and picked up the gun, he cocked it back and pointed it to his head.

"Edward, no!"

* * *

**Special thanks to Monica Mantuna for being my emergency beta for this chapter. I appreciate you helping me out, lovey :) You're my new favorite person :) xoxoxo! **

**Have you heard Adele's song, Rolling in the deep? If you haven't, I suggest you give it a listen...it's so good!  
**

_**I do not condone domestic violence and though it might seem as though she's a victim I assure you, he will not and has not laid a hand on her...as the story progresses you will understand the prologue more. **_

**I hope to hear from you, I appreciate all you reviews!  
**


	2. Meet the Whitlocks

**A/N Below :)**

Chapter One:**  
**

Meet the Whitlocks

Peter and Charlotte Whitlock were the toast of Seattle society. He was Seattle's top district attorney and his beautiful wife was a stay-at -home mother dedicated to her charities and various organizations that his family's old money funded.

They were blessed with one son, Jasper Jacques Whitlock, named after Peter's father and Charlotte's brother. Unfortunately for Peter and Charlotte, their dreams of having four children would not come true; Charlotte had difficulties during Jasper's delivery that cause her to have an emergency hysterectomy. They coveted their son, loved him dearly and made sure he wanted for nothing. He wasn't a spoiled child though-Peter's own upbringing was instilled in his son and he worked for everything he had. His French mother taught him poise and grace and most of all, how to treat a lady.

They put him in the best schools and eventually, he graduated at the top of his class in both high school and college. Jasper's childhood obsession with erector sets and building blocks helped mold him into a talented architect. When he was seventeen, he graduated and moved to Europe to study with the finest in his chosen field. He was a very handsome man, tall and brooding like a movie star. With his dirty blonde locks and piercing hazel-blue eyes, he was sought after by many beautiful women- he was not a ladies man though. He always had his eye on one particular woman...he was a patient man in that respect; he believed there was one woman for every man.

Charlie Swan was Peter Whitlock's oldest and dearest friend; he went to high school with Peter and eventually went on to become the police chief in the city of Forks. He married his high school sweetheart Renee Phillips and nine months later she gave birth to their only daughter-Isabella Marie. She was a dorky-looking little girl, but like an ugly ducking,she grew to be a beautiful woman, on both the inside and out. Renee had always been a flighty woman and nothing was ever good enough for her. She resented the fact that Charlie was a mere sheriff in a small town and not a successful lawyer like his best friend. She eventually left, leaving her daughter and husband behind to a life of the unknown.

Charlie had a younger brother named Michael, a young rookie to the police force. He married a fellow police officer and eventually, they had a daughter-Irina Iona Swan. On a family vacation Michael and his wife Kate were involved in a car accident, leaving Irina an orphan at four months. Charlie took custody of their daughter and raised her along with his, treating her like one of his own.

Years past and tragedy hit the Swan family once again. During a routine traffic stop outside of La Push, Charlie Swan was gunned down by a man trying to avoid a speeding ticket. Peter volunteered to take in the two orphaned girls and has been like a father figure to them ever since.

Charlotte leaned more toward to youngest; Irina was only two when she was brought into their home. She was a beautiful child, and grew to be an attractive woman. Charlotte spoiled and treated her like the daughter she never had. Because of this, Irina grew up expecting nothing but the best and settled for nothing less than perfection.

Isabella was Peter's favorite-she was his best friend's little girl and he showed her the love he knew Charlie would have, if he had been alive. Peter raised her the same as Jasper; she grew to appreciate the value of a dollar and worked for everything she had. She grew to be outgoing and artistic with a thirst for the unknown.

They sent both girls to private all girl-schools and when Isabella refused to attend Wellesley College, her aunt just about had a heart attack. Isabella made plans to attend the University of Texas and paid her way through it working at coffee shops and libraries, refusing her guardians help. She eventually graduated with top honors in the field of art history. Peter was proud of her accomplishments, but Charlotte thought it was a waste of an education and money. "What can you do with an Art History degree?" she'd ask. "It won't buy you a house in the Hamptons or a loft in New York." Charlotte called her an aimless wanderer and thought she was trouble.

Irina went to school and stopped when she graduated from high school; she chose a life similar to Charlotte's. She was groomed since childhood to meet a socialite's standards and her aunt was always having her debut in different cotillions and fashion shows. Charlotte used Irina's beauty to her advantage and Irina used Charlotte's standing in society to hers.

Jasper, Isabella and Irina were raised as siblings and loved each other as brother and sisters...for the most part.

Jasper fell in love with Isabella the first day he saw her; he thought she was his other half since they shared so much in common. When they were younger, he would pretend to be the knight to her damsel in distress. He kept his attraction to her a secret from everyone but his daily journals. Irina was what you would call a gold digger; she was attracted to Jasper's money and family's social standing. She pursued him like shark to its prey but Jasper would always laugh off Irina's advances and thought her an immature little girl in his mother's pearls.

Jasper traveled abroad to pursue his passion-he hadn't returned home in almost ten years-but today he had some great news....

**To: Charlotte Whitlock**

**From: Jasper Jacques Whitlock**

**Subject: Good news!**

**Mom, **

**I have decided to come home. I miss you all and I plan to open a firm in Seattle with an associate I've met here in Europe. I will be arriving in one week...please mother, no welcome home party. I want to enjoy our family time...quietly. **

**Give my love to dad and the girls.**

**Jasper**

"Oh my goodness!" Charlotte shrieked, bumping her knee against the computer desk. She printed a copy of the email and yelled out for Irina. "Irina, honey! Come quickly!"

Irina was on the phone with James, a lover she kept. She could hear the shrill voice coming from Charlotte across the long hallway and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What does that heifer want?" Irina muttered under her breath.

"Oh baby, don't be mean to Auntie Charlotte...she pays for our comfortable way of life," James laughed over the phone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she giggled, making kissing noises over the phone as she said her goodbyes. She was just about to meet her frantic aunt in the hallway when her phone rang again.

"Yes?" she answered in a curt tone.

"Hello sweetheart."

Her voice changed from annoyed to loving in an instant. "Hey Alec, how are you?"

"I am good my love, I just missed you...it's boring here."

"I miss you too baby, Texas is so far away...but it's for the best I guess." Irina feigned sadness as she checked her lipstick in the mirror.

"Yes, it's for the best...I have be financially set if were are to marry. Oh, Irina, I cannot wait my love."

"Me either Alec, I miss you."

"Any news on the investors?"

"No baby, I sent them your check and they said they would contact you via email when the paperwork was done."

"Good."

"Baby, as much as I'd love to sit and talk to you for hours, my aunt is calling me. She seems angry and I need to find out what's going on."

"Okay sweetheart, I will talk to you tonight...I love you, Irina."

She rolled her eyes and played with the chipped part of her otherwise perfectly manicured nails. "I love you too Alec."

Poor Alec; he was another pawn in Irina's game. She used money he had sent her for his company to buy her lover James a new car and a new outfit. He funded her lifestyle and in turn, she funded James'.

"Aunt Charlotte, what's wrong?" she asked as she closed the door to her room.

Charlotte was in the hallway jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh, baby, my son if finally coming home!"

"Jasper is coming home? For how long?"

"For good! He is opening up another firm here! He will be here next week!" The two women were squealing together, jumping up and down in excitement and the maid scurried around them.

"This is great news!" Irina squealed. Irina read the e-mail and continued to jump up and down in excitement before containing herself. _This is perfection_, she thought, tapping the paper to her chin. She devised a plan in her head to woo Jasper and finally get him to love her more than the platonic love he had for her. She knew she would have to get rid of all the obstacles she had in front of her-James, John and of course,her financial backbone, Alec.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Charlotte asked, watching her scamper down the hall to her room.

"I have to make a few calls auntie, I will be right back." Irina closed the door behind her and flipped open her phone; she smiled when she got to the number she was looking for. "Hello John? Hey babe, it's me, Irina...listen, we need to talk."

An hour after she broke the news to both James and John, she found herself pacing back and forth, staring at the cell phone flashing Alec's contact information. She couldn't talk to him on the phone; she panicked a little when she thought of all the questions he would ask her. _Where is my money? What do you mean you spent it? Why are you leaving me?_

She decided against sending an email, knowing that her father tracked every incoming and outgoing call and email for his job's sake. She made the hasty decision to pen him a note explaining everything; she didn't think twice about the repercussions that would follow. Irina sat on her bed and thought out her letter as she ripped up the pictures and other evidence that she was involved with him. She decided to be brutally honest, to cut clean ties with him.

Once her letter was done, she walked to her vanity, pulled out a stamp and envelope, and blew a kiss at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful and she knew it...she didn't love Alec and though this letter would destroy him, it needed to be done. She buzzed for Olivia,the head maid of the household, and requested that she run the letter down to the post office and send it post haste.

The letter left the premises and she let out a sigh of relief; it was out of her hands and now she could concentrate on the task at hand-making Jasper hers....

* * *

***First things first-Thanks Ms_ambrosia10, my awesome Beta for helping me out, yet again! :) Check out her story Blossom , it's listed on my favorites.

**Sorry for the delay, my kiddo thought my laptop would look better flooded in liquid. I was without one for a long time and my trusty laptop guy Jaime, "Juju bean" revived my baby and now it works like new! :) So, thanks Juju bean...I love ye matee!

Okay,

This story is canon pairings, so for those who are a little confused, I have a plan...trust me :)

The first two chapters of this story are basically the introductions of the main characters in this story. I need to get the back stories out of the way so they story will make better sense in the long run. The next one will be introducing Edward's family. I won't keep them E&B apart for too long though so be patient...it's gonna get bumpy :)

Thanks again to everyone reading this. Like I've said before...it's gonna get bumpy and I hope you enjoy it.

toodle loo :)


	3. Meet the PlattCullens

**A/N below **

Chapter Three:

Meet the Platt-Cullens

Song: My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were revered as local saints in the Greek city of Santorini. They moved there shortly after they were married and the good doctor started a free clinic down the sloping hill from their villa. His wife was a school teacher and doted on each child that passed through her class; they were truly blessed people.

But the story behind the two is unlike any other. They went through their trials and tribulations before they could live their lives peacefully with their children.

Esme or Esmeralda was born into one of the wealthiest families in Puerto Rico. Her father, Alec Clark, was a tradesman from Chicago and her mother, Constance Andrade, was the daughter of one of his wealthiest patrons. She was the product of a forbidden marriage and her mixed blood caused her great problems with her mother's side of the family.

When she was fourteen, her parents were killed by a mugger on the way home from the movies. Esme was sent to live at her grandparent's home, making her teenage years the worst in her life. She spent four years with them until she met Felix Noriega. He was the son of Carmen and Eleazar Noriega, wealthy plantation owners. Much to his family's disgust, they were married and lived on the estate.

Carmen and Eleazar were old fashioned and strong believers in the traditions and customs that their family followed. The fact that Esme was half white did not sit well with them and his mother did well to remind her of that. Eventually the discrimination took its toll on the young couple's marriage. Felix began taking out his frustrations with his family on Esme. It started with the name calling and cold shoulders and ended with slaps and punches to the face.

For two years she was his punching bag, and as much as Esme hated to admit it, her son was conceived during one of his abusive rants. When she learned that a child was on the way, the optimist in her hoped that this would bring them together again. Unfortunately for her, it did the polar opposite.

She spent the early part of her pregnancy shielding her stomach from the blows that landed on her body almost every night Felix came home from a visit with his mother. At night she'd pray for the courage to walk away, but then morning would come and she couldn't bring herself to walk out the door.

The only person Esme found refuge in was their maid, Phyllis Platt. She was a student at the local university and took on the maid position when the Noriega family arranged to fund her education. There were nights when Felix would leave her so beaten that Phylis would take Esme into her room in the basement and clean up her face; she would hug Esme until the tears were gone.

One night, the final night, Felix came home drunk and beat her to within an inch of her life. Thinking she was dead, he ran off, leaving her in a pool of her own blood. Fortunately, Phyllis and the estate's cook, Magda found her and rushed her to the hospital. Thankfully, the baby survived the attack but Esme was worse for the wear.

Tired of seeing Esme go through this, Phylis gathered her all the money she had saved during her time of service and pleaded with Esme to take it and run away. Two days later, Esme was released and returned to the Noriega estate. She gathered what money and jewelry she could and begged Phylis to run with her. They escaped to a waiting boat in the middle of the night, leaving everything behind for a fresh start.

Esme traveled with Phylis to Chicago, her father's hometown, hoping to find the grandparents she had never met. A week into their stay she managed to track down Alec and Violet Clark. Unlike her mother's parents, Alec and Violet welcomed their estranged granddaughter with open arms. They doted on her as if she was the six-month old baby they had last seen her as.

Two weeks later, Esme went into labor and it was there in that hospital where she met Carlisle Cullen; a young intern fresh out of Johns Hopkins. He noticed her in admitting and thought her the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He traded with the intern assigned to her case a weeks worth of patient write-ups for a chance to be near her. He noticed the tan line on the finger where her wedding ring used to be and asked for her husband. He noticed the fading bruises on her arms and her hesitation to answer his question made him more intrigued as to where she came from.

The morning after her admittance she gave birth to her son- a beautiful brown-haired, blue-eyed baby boy. Out of respect for her father and the woman who saved her life, she named him Alec Platt.

He used the two days she was his patient to his advantage, they talked about their favorite movies and music. Carlisle found that they shared the same interests and read a lot of the same books. She was his idea of perfection in a woman-her caramel colored locks and her piercing green eyes were an added bonus.

After everything Esme went through with Felix, her guard was up and she knew better than to trust another handsome face. They eventually became friends and Esme tried hard to conceal her attraction to him. In her eyes and in the eyes of God she was still a married woman and no matter how ugly Felix had been to her, she couldn't find it in her heart to stray from her vows.

Two years after Alec was born she received a letter from Felix along with a divorce decree. _'All you need to do is sign and we will be done with this.'_ he wrote in the four page letter of apologies. He let her go without a fight, knowing that both their son and her deserved a life better than what he could offer in Puerto Rico. In the end, he returned her family fortune to her and gave young Alec his inheritance to use when he was old enough. "This is his olive branch," Phyllis said once the divorce was official. "He is trying to right his wrongs and it is only right that you let him...for Alec's sake."

Soon after her divorce was final she finally told Carlisle the whole reason behind her hesitance. She was worried that he would turn her away and think of her as Felix's family did-a tramp or _qual quiera_.

He simply took her in his arms and pledged his love for her. Since then, he has yet to let her go.

They were married a year later, almost immediately after, she became pregnant with twins. This marriage was unlike anything she had experienced before. They did their best to make each other happy and since they were both giving, it worked out perfectly. He treated her son as his own and made sure that he wanted for nothing.

Six months after arriving in Santorini, Esme gave birth to Edward Masen and Rosalie Lillian. Two years after their births she had their last child-Mary Alice. They lived life happily in that small town, not knowing the storm that lay ahead.

Alec grew to become a complete gentleman. His mother did well at a young age to teach him that violence was not the answer. He inherited her kind soul and giving personality; he was full of compassion and love that drew people to him like a magnet. When he was twenty-four, Alec went back to America to finish law school at Stanford; he graduated with honors and moved to Washington to work under Peter Whitlock.

Edward was his older brother's keeper. He was handsome boy and grew to become a gorgeous man. He inherited his mother's reddish-brown colored hair and green eyes, but wore his father's crooked smile. He was an outspoken and a determined individual. There was nothing he couldn't master. He also has his mother in him; he was a generous man with a heart of gold. He studied architecture in Europe and stayed there to work in a firm out of London.

His twin Rosalie had her father's blonde hair and blue eyes and unlike her older siblings, Rosalie was sickly child. When she was younger, she suffered from asthma and was constantly in and out of hospitals. When she was older, sixteen to be exact, she suffered from ovarian cancer and because of how aggressive it was, she was forced to undergo a partial hysterectomy. This however did not weaken her spirits; she was a strong outspoken individual that took nothing from no one. She was headstrong, stubborn and hated to be told no. Determined to make it on her own, Rosalie moved to America with Alec and made a life in Texas. Once she graduated from the university in Austin, she made a name for herself as the tough talking owner of a car garage specializing in the repair and maintenance of foreign automobiles. She married a man named Emmett McCarty, a parts distributor she had done business with for years. Life was good to her in Texas.

Last but not least there was Alice- teeny tiny Alice. She had been lovingly regarded as the milkman's baby by her family. She stood at five feet-three inches, and coming from a family where everyone was taller than five-seven, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She wore her thick, wavy, raven-colored hair down to the middle of her back and her wide almond- shaped eyes were a pretty brown with specks of green and gold. Esme used to tell Alice that she bore a striking resemblance to her grandmother, Constance. "It's like looking at my mother when I see you Chiquita," Esme used to say when Alice would complain about her "plain" features. She was the baby of the bunch and Edward's "favorite" sister. Thanks to him, she learned to speak labels at a very young age. He made sure that she always had money for her shopping excursions and even went behind his parent's backs giving her a credit card in his name. Her one downfall was her lack of financial common sense, which often left her at odds with her father. When she graduated high school, she moved to Paris and attended the Istituto Marangoni, a fashion school in France. She lived and worked above a coffee shop in the heart of the city. Alice moved to California and opened up her own business as a personal shopper and stylist to the stars where she does very well for herself.

Life was good for the family. Even though they were in different parts of the world, they remained very close; they made it a point to gather together during holidays and twice a year, just because.

During Alec's stay in Washington, he worked under Peter Whitlock as an assistant district attorney. He became so close with Peter he attended family functions and made nice with the family. He grew close to his adopted daughter, Isabella; they became the best of friends and told each other everything. At least Isabella thought they did. He managed to leave out the he was having an affair with her younger cousin, Irina. They fell in love with each other and made plans to marry as soon as he was settled in his career.

Since Alec was young, he was always interested in what his real father's family did for a living. He had always had a green thumb and dabbled a bit in horticulture in college. He dreamed to one day own a vineyard and live his life peacefully tending to his plantation without the stress of court cases and annoying clients. Irina pushed him to pursue his dream and convinced him to move to Texas with his sister to pursue it. Without any real explanation, Alec gave his letter of resignation to the district attorney's office and put all his inheritance into his project. Before Alec left, Irina found out that she was pregnant with their child. He left to Texas with a promise from Irina that she loved him and that she would wait for him to send for her.

Two months after his departure, Irina broke the news to him that she had suffered a miscarriage. Little did he know, there was a story behind it. He made a promise to her that it would not change how he felt about her, in fact, he thought that this tragedy would bring them closer together as a couple.

Alec bought an abandoned vineyard outside of Austin, in a little town called Spicewood. He spent his entire inheritance on restoring the beautiful property, hiring help and reconstructing the dilapidated mansion that rested on a hilltop at the edge of the vineyard. It took many months but it slowly but surely began to look like a decent place to live. He was proud of his accomplishments; he met with investors and gained a lot of clout as an up and coming entrepreneur with big ideas and deep pockets.

"Alec, you are a fool man."

"Why? I want this bro, it's happening and I'd like my family to be apart of it," Alec huffed on the phone as Rose held up different designs for letter heads. He flicked a beige design as his brother rattled on and on about the risks in this competitive venture.

"I just think it's senseless to dwindle away your inheritance on a foolish pipe dream," Edward said as he drew up an idea for his next project.

"Foolish pipe dream?" Alec chuckled. "You sound like dad."

"Well someone should be the voice of reason here."

"No. Someone, that someone being you, should be a supportive little brother to the big brother." Rose entered the room again holding up two different card designs and Alec shook his head to both. She huffed and rolled her eyes as she exited the office again. "You are doing what you love and I wasn't, I wasn't happy there Eddie. I want to do what's in my blood, this vineyard has so much potential...I just wish you could see it through my eyes."

There was silence on the other end of the line and if Alec knew his brother, he knew that Edward was only quiet because he made a point. "I guess," he muttered. "As long as you are happy, that's all that matters. Tell me Alec, what does your lady say about all this?"

"She is supportive, she loves me and wants me to be happy too." Alec beamed as he thought of his love; he counted the days until they were together again. "She's an amazing girl, Edward. You are going to love her...in a platonic way, I hope." He chuckled and nodded at the new business card Rose held in her hand.

"I am sure I will, any woman who has caught your attention is worth meeting."

"So when should I expect you?"

"Well, I plan on catching the flight out early in the morning to Washington, after the meeting I am going to catch a flight out to you."

"Ah yes," Alec chuckled, "my little brother- heading up his own architectural firm...who'd of thunk it?"

"Yes well, I'm a little scared to be honest. I'm afraid I am going to fall flat on my face...a part of me just wants to stay here where the company is established. There is no risk of this company bottoming out, I don't want to go home a failure, ya know?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Alec chuckled as he shooed Rose away again. "Don't set yourself up for failure. You are already dooming this project before it has even begun. There are two kinds of failures Edward, those who thought and never did, and those who did and never thought...which one are you?"

"I've thought it through Alec, many times. Changed my mind many times too and in the end, I want to do this. I just don't want to make any mistakes that will cost me."

"Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes bro, you will do great."

"Easy for you to say, you have always had the courage in you to seek out what you want."

"You have the same will in you Edward."

"Maybe."

"No maybes little brother, you do."

"I guess."

"No guessing, just knowing...you have to know that you will succeed. I mean, come on! You are my brother! It's in our blood." Alec laughed when Edward snickered over the phone. "Now stop being a pussy, last I check I only had two sisters...not three."

"You're right, Alec."

"I always am, little brother."

"Well, it's getting late and I should probably get going. I will see you tomorrow night then."

"It's a date."

"Now who's being gay?"

"Shut the trap man, or I will reintroduce you to my famous headlock."

Edward groaned over the phone. Alec chuckled at his response and wished him a safe flight. His parents and Alice were due later on that evening, Alec ran a quick mental checklist through his head as he toyed with a necklace his love left behind on their last night together. It was the only thing he had that she had worn; he cherished it and imagined what she looked like wearing only that dainty necklace. He laughed to himself at a naughty memory.

"I have my own company to run Alec, I can't be running back and forth because you are too picky over a stupid letter head." Rose huffed, snapping him out of his x-rated daydream.

"Rosie posy pudding and pie," he cooed as he pinched her cheeks. She swatted them off her face, trying to suppress a smile.

"Stop that," she huffed, glaring playfully at her goofy brother. "I'm serious Alec, I have a meeting at one and I am here stuck being an assistant to your whiny ass."

"Whiny? Me?" He rushed her like a football player and flipped her effortlessly over his shoulder. Her squealing and kicking made his secretary run in to see what the fuss was about.

"Put me down Alec! I mean it!" she screamed. "I am not a child!"

He snorted and began to spin around in circles until her squealing became fits of laughter. "Go faster!" she ordered.

He laughed as he picked up the speed until he eventually became dizzy; he put her feet down on the floor as she struggled to maintain her balance. "I am getting too old for that," he muttered breathlessly as he plopped himself down on the floor.

Rose swatted his head and joined him, laying her head on his lap. "You never get too old for airplane," she laughed.

"And you say you're not a child anymore?"

Rose rolled her eyes and swatted him again. This time he dodged it. "Don't be an ass."

"Don't be an ass," he mocked playfully as he helped her up.

"Is she coming?" Rose said, sounding a little condescending.

"Yes, _she _is coming. You need to be nice to her Rosie, she is going to be your sister-in-law."

"I can't be nice to someone I've never even met, Alec. I have only seen one picture of her and it wasn't even a good one...are you sure she exists?"

"Yes, you smart ass, she does and she's beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I have to go now. Emmett is expecting me and I can't be late for this phone conference."

"Okay sweetie," he said as he kissed the side of her head. "I will see you tonight okay, family dinner."

"Okay," she said as she hugged him quickly in case he decided to lift her again.

"Wow, afraid are we?" he laughed as she backed away from his embrace.

"No," she flinched as he stomped his foot towards her.

"Get out of here you wimp, you're gonna be late."

"Love you, Alec."

"Love you too, kiddo."

Later that day while he was out meeting with his crop handlers, his assistant brought in the mail and set it on his desk. She placed the large priority envelope at the very top of the stack as Alec came back into the office. "More bills, Jane?"

"It would seem so," she smiled as she flipped through her planner. "You have a five o'clock meeting with Jenks to discuss your finances...don't bail on him this time please; I hate it when I'm left alone in the office with him, he's so...grabby." She winced as she shook her head at an unwelcomed memory.

"He just likes you Jane," he chuckled. "No really, I will talk to him about that, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks Alec," she smiled before departing.

Alec shoved the large envelope to the side and began thumbing through the stack of mail."Junk, junk, bills, bills, bills, ah!" he said dropping the stack when his eyes locked on the familiar return address of the larger envelope. "Bills can wait, I wonder..." His heart raced with joy as he tore it open in haste, quickly unfolding its contents.

_I must write this letter because I want you to know that I can't wait for you as we had agreed. _"Irina...no," he whimpered. _The truth is that with you, I never felt a sense of security. You have nothing to offer me and you will never be the type of man that can accommodate me with the lifestyle I have grown accustomed to. _"Is this some kind of joke?" He pulled his cell phone out and began to dial her number...it was disconnected.

_Truth time. Yes, I was pregnant, and I didn't miscarry the baby like I told you before. I aborted it. _"What the fuck is this!" he whimpered as the memory of that heartache emerged. With a shaky hand, he tried the number again; disconnected... _Having a baby? With you? God forbid! I'm sorry my love but it is the truth. Don't think about coming over here to clarify anything. I'd have to lie and you don't want to be humiliated, it would be absolutely pointless._

"Irina...baby no," his voice cracked as the tears raced down his cheeks. _You should congratulate me though, I am getting married! This man is on my level and is wealthy beyond measure. I am looking forward to living life comfortably and you should look at moving on as well. By the way, your money was lost._ "What!" he screamed, trying the number again. _Business didn't go well, things like that happen in the business world...you of course, wouldn't know anything about that would you? _"You traitorous bitch!" he moaned as his sobs grew louder, Jane ran in to the office to find her boss with his head in his hands, the letter was crumpled up in his fist.

"Are you okay Alec?" she asked, frightened by his behavior.

"Leave," he whispered against the desk. His body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Jane stood there...unable to move.

"Alec, are you su-"

"I said leave dammit!" he yelled, throwing the stack of mail in her direction. She darted out of the room with tears in her eyes. _I'm sorry. Goodbye. God Bless you. I. _"God bless me? You two-timing bitch! God bless me? You are the one who needs all the help you can get!" he screamed in broken sentences.

_P.S. Please destroy this and all the letters I have sent you. Behave like the gentleman you always intended to be. Let me keep a nice memory of your love and be happy with the man I'm really interested in. _"You fucking bitch! Irina! You fucking bitch!" Alec rose from his seat and ran across the field to his house, ignoring all the employees and tourists on the property. He slammed doors and threw a chair against the wall until it fell to the floor in pieces. Alec dropped to his knees and let out a muffled sob before realizing what he had to do.

He slowly made his way up the grand staircase, re-reading the letter and hoping that it's words would change; he grew angrier each time his eyes met the note. In his room, he ravaged the closet until he found the box holding all the letters she had ever written. Some were long, some were short but she always dotted ended her letters with a stamp of her lipstick. Tears pooled again as he traced the outline of her lips on the page. "It was never real to you."

He gathered the pictures of her from around his room and slammed them violently into the box, breaking the glass as they hit against each other. He mumbled unintelligibly throughout the house as he removed anything that reminded him of that treacherous snake. The constant buzzing from his cellphone was ignored, knowing that his sister was calling, no doubt hearing of his outburst from Jane. He stomped down the stairs, trying to drown out the annoying ring tone coming from his pants.

"I wish you all would leave me the fuck alone!" he screamed to himself as he stopped in front of a large metal door. He pressed the number dial on the combination lock over and over, unable to control the shaking in his hands. "Dammit!" he spat when the beeping let him know he was wrong again.

Alec paused for a moment and breathed deep a few times in attempt to collect himself. He slowly pressed the number pad again and this time the door unlocked itself revealing a fluorescent lit room. It was surrounded by large shelves that housed a variety of weapons, from tazers to shotguns-Alec was an avid collector. He grabbed his nine mm handgun from the shelve and tore open a box of bullets, loading the gun's chamber before spinning it closed. He huffed out of the room like a mad man, ignoring the phone once again.

"Alec? What's going on sweetheart?" Gianna, his housekeeper asked.

Alec stormed past her muttering incoherent sentences. He stumbled down the stairs and kicked open the screen door, almost knocking it down all together. He threw the box into his Audi and turned on the car, the engine roaring to life as he pressed the gas over and over, taking his frustrations out on that poor pedal. "Fuck!"

A cloud of dirt came out from under his tires as he put the car in drive. His employees were left coughing as the dirt settled around them. "What's going on?" Gianna asked Jane, who was running from the office, staring at the tail lights of the car in confusion.

"I don't know but Rose was in a meeting, I left a message for her to come as soon as she could." Jane wiped the tears from her eyes; she was never one to deal with uncomfortable situations. "I hope he doesn't crash his car..."

Alec drove up the paved road until it turned to dirt. He pulled into the wooded area parking his car in between the trees. He sobbed silently again, banging his head against the steering wheel until he let out a strangled cry. "How could you do this, Irina?" he whimpered, taking a photograph out of the box. "How?"

He fell asleep in his car and awoke to the darkness, wincing as his head throbbed from the beating he gave himself. Remembering the events of the day, he stepped out the vehicle and took the beaten box with him. After lighting a cigarette and throwing the box's contents into a messy pile by a tree, Alex took a picture of the two and lit it on fire.

"Everything you ever told me was a lie, a fucking lie." His voice was flat, emotionless and tired; he wanted it to end and wished it was all a bad dream. "You killed my baby, our baby...because you are an evil bitch."

He pulled the gun from his back pocket and tapped it against his forehead, watching the picture go up with flames, "you will pay for this Irina. You will not-" his voice cracked as began to rock back and forth. He dropped to his knees and took out the abused paper from his pocket, reading it again, one final time before he lit the rest of pile on fire.

In a final act of desperation, he flipped open his phone again and dialed the number one last time.

"We're sorry, the number you're-" The voice of the automated operator came on again. He broke his phone in half and threw it into the roaring fire. "Fuck you then...you coward." He rose from his knees and drew a deep breath before removing the safety of his gun. "I am a fucking failure..." he whimpered in desperation. "I can't even hold on to a woman, I can't do shit right!"

He walked to his car and pulled out a piece of tattered paper from his glove compartment and began to scribble a note.

_My beautiful family, _

_I am so sorry...so very sorry. I have failed you. I have failed myself._

_I was lied to, taken advantage of and now, now I have nothing at all to show for it but a broken heart._

_My money was lost, my love is lost and I am left alone with nothing..._

_She gutted my heart._

_She lied._

_She told me she would love me no matter what._

_It was her and I, I thought it was her and I..._

_She left me for another and killed my child._

_She left me in debt and now I will have to shut everything down._

_My work, my everything...there is nothing to...nothing to live for anymore._

_Carlisle, you ARE my father in every way...I just wish I was as strong as you...good as you. I am not._

_Edward, my brother. I have failed you most of all...you believed that I was a man of wisdom...I am not. The things I thought I knew, things I lived by...are shit. I am shit._

_Rose, my Rosie...I love you little sister. I am sorry._

_Ally, god I am going to miss your smile chiquita. I love you more than you will ever know, you are special and beautiful..don't you ever, EVER, doubt that._

_Mamá, perdóneme para lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pensé que yo era bastante fuerte para manejar el malo pero no soy. Usted ha sido mi luz de dirección, pero mamá, este es una tormenta no podemos el tiempo. Amo usted, gracias por todo que usted me ha dado y ha mostrado._

_Alec._

He folded the note and shoved it in his pocket along with the tattered letter from Irina and walked slowly through to the trees again, disappearing into the darkness.

After the twentieth call to his phone, Rose's panic was beginning to show. She received Jane's worried voice mail hours after the call was made and began to worry when her father called saying Alec wasn't there to pick them up.

"I don't know what's going on Dad, he isn't picking up the phone." Rose snapped as Emmett sped down the darkened road leading to the home.

"I've tried to call him several times, he kept ignoring the call. I hope he's alright." Esme leaned her head against her husbands shoulder and prayed silently that it wasn't anything serious.

"I am sure everything is fine," Carlisle whispered against her hair before placing a kiss to her temple.

Alice sat in the back of Emmett's SUV looking up at the starry sky; she had a sick feeling in pit of her stomach that something was amiss. Tears pooled in her eyes and her heart felt as if it was breaking. She couldn't breath. "Stop!" she muttered, feeling sick to her stomach. "Stop the car!"

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I am about to vomit in your car...stop it."

The tires skidded to a stop and Alice flew out of the car, gasping for breath. She couldn't control the tears that streamed down her face. "Something's not right...something happened." The panic in her voice sent chills down Esme's spine.

"Alice, what are you talk-" Esme was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot echoing in the distance.

"What the fuck was that?" Emmett asked, pushing Rose and Esme back into the car. "Alice get inside the car!"

The pain in her chest echoed the sound of that single gunshot, she didn't know what came over her but her legs took control. She began to run into the woods toward the area where the gun went off; "Alice get back over here!" Carlisle shouted, running after her; Emmett was right behind him. She stumbled through the brush, ignoring the calls of her family. The branches of trees slapped her face as she darted towards what she thought looked like trees lit up by headlights.

"Oh no," she whimpered, recognizing the car. It was Alec's; she was with him when he first bought it. A surge of panic raced through her veins. "No, Alec. Please...god please, not this."

"What Alice?" Emmett huffed breathlessly.

"That's Alec's car...I know it," she cried.

"Alec!" Carlisle shouted as Emmett ran into the woods. "Son! Answer me if you can hear me!"

"Alec? Alec! Oh god no!" Emmett screamed through the trees.

"What? Emmett what?" Carlisle ran after him, disappearing as well.

"What is it? What's going on?" Esme cried, running into the clearing with Rosalie.

"Stay back," Carlisle yelled from the darkness.

"Don't tell me what to do, that is my son!" Esme broke free from Alice's embrace and followed their shouting into the woods.

Rosalie and Alice held each other and cried, hoping that out of some stroke of luck, he had failed at his attempt. There was silence for a long minute until the wind brought the muffled cries of a mother who just lost her son.

"My baby! My son, oh my god why! Why Alec? Please god..." she sobbed, "please god don't take my boy!" She held her son's lifeless body in her arms, cradling him like she had when he was an infant. She wiped his sweaty hair from his face and kissed his forehead, praying silently that he'd open his eyes. Her son was gone, she knew this...she wasn't stupid, but the mother lion in her emerged. Carlisle tried to lift her away from him but she slapped his hands from her arm. "Leave me! Leave me with my son!"

Carlisle slowly backed away as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Emmett, will you call an amb-" his tears choked on his words as he continued to wipe the tears away. "Call an ambulance, tell the girls...I don- I don't want them seeing this...please." Emmett nodded and disappeared behind the lights of the car. Carlisle knelt beside Esme, debating on whether or not his touch would make this worse. He crawled on his knees behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

As Esme felt the warmth of Carlisle's body behind her, she gave up her tough exterior and broke down in his embrace. "Why Carlisle? Why my son?"

"Shh Esme, my love." Her head leaned back against his shoulder as she gripped her son tighter to her chest. Carlisle cried with her, asking why. This wasn't like their son; he was in love with living-a gentle soul. What could have provoked this?

Emmett held Rosalie in his arms and she already knew by the look on his face that someone wasn't coming out alive. The blood on his hands and shirt made her stomach drop, but before she could hit the floor, Emmett's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Alice fell to her knees, cursing herself for not realizing sooner, but there had been no way of knowing; she wasn't psychic. The ambulance sirens blared from the distance and four cars soon followed. Before they knew it, Jane, Gianna, Hector and Mike were all standing by the side of the road consoling each other.

"It appears to be a self-inflicted single gunshot wound to the head," the paramedic said as he leaned over to look at Alec's lifeless body. Esme still had her son cradled in her arms, looking out towards the darkness with a blank expression. Her son's life passed before her eyes and she could picture his beautiful smile in her mind.

"Ma'am, we have to move him." The paramedic looked apologetic as he slowly removed her hand from across his chest. Esme whimpered at the loss as Carlisle pulled her away from her son. His body lay limp on the ground next to the embers slowly dying by the tree.

"A piece of my heart died today," she muttered as the coroner covered his body. She winced as they lifted him onto the waiting gurney. "Gently!" she cried against Carlisle's chest. "That's my son you're handling!"

Once his body was secure in the ambulance, Esme fell to her knees and began to pray. She begged God to have mercy on her son's soul, being raised Catholic, she knew that suicides were damned. She hoped and pleaded with God to save his soul. "Esme, my love we have to go."

"We can't...I can't leave. I need to be here, just a little bit longer," she whispered staring out into the darkness again. "His soul is still here Carlisle, I can feel it," she closed her eyes and began to pray again."Please lord, please spare my son's soul, he was a good boy...please." Her voice cracked as her head fell into her hands, "please..."

After almost two hours of silence, Carlisle finally took it upon himself to stop this. He lifted her into his arms despite her protests. She didn't want to leave this place-she felt like she was leaving her son behind. "He's gone baby, he's gone..." Carlisle muttered against her cheek, kissing the tears away. "Let's get you to bed, you need to sleep my love."

"My first born is gone Carlisle," she muttered against the window of the car. "How does one recover from that? You don't...you can't."

"You can and will my love, it will take time though."

"Time I don't want to give Carlisle, I shouldn't...this isn't happening, I refuse to believe my son is gone." Esme snapped, curling her tiny hands into tight fists. Her world had stopped when her son's heart stopped beating. She didn't want to deal with this tonight or tomorrow; she wanted to keep believing that her son was alive and well-waiting by the door in his pajamas, like he did when he was younger. The silence in the car was broken by sounds of sniffling and comforting whispers. Esme was annoyed by this-she wanted everything to be fine. Her heart wouldn't let her forget though; it pulled when she finally caught sight of her bloodied hands.

"Someone has to tell Edward," she whispered, trying to wipe the blood on her jeans. "I will never be able to get this stain out of my shirt," she muttered absentmindedly to herself. "Someone has to tell him...I can't."

"I will," Carlisle cut in before she could cry again. "I will call him when we get to the house."

"Fine," Esme whimpered. "This is not happening," she sobbed into her dirty hands, inhaling the scent of her son's blood. "He was my son-"

"He was mine too, my love."

"No, I mean, yes...he was. But for the longest time..it was me and him, he was my rock-my center..." She hiccuped a breath, attempting to compose herself. "My salvation..."

* * *

**Hey everyone :) **

**Thank you ms_ambrosia10 for cleaning up this monster :) You're an awesome beta**

****If you are reading this a/n then you should definitely check out her story, it's called blossom and listed on my favorites :) **

**Okay, I know what you guys are thinking...WTF? And trust me, it's gonna get worse before it gets better. This is a B&E story, for those who asked via PM...it's just going to take some time for me to get to that. :) **

**These are the translations for the Spanish in the story:**

**_qual quiera-_it's slang for slut or prostitute**

**this is the translation for spanish Alec wrote to his mother:**

_****Mom, forgive me for what I am about to do. I thought I was strong enough to handle the bad but I am not. You have been my guiding light but mom, this is one storm we cannot weather. I love you, thank you for everything you have given and shown me.**_

**Sad, I know! :( **

**Let me know what you think :) I love reading your feedback!**

**Toodle Loo**


	4. Blindsided

**A/N Below :)**

Chapter Four:

Blindsided

Song: Destroy everything you touch by Ladytron

Carlisle tried throughout the night to get a hold of his son. He sighed in relief each time his call was forwarded to voice mail, this was news he hated to break over the phone. No one slept that night, everyone in the household roamed like zombies- everyone but Esme. She locked herself in her son's room and cleaned up the mess he left in his destructive path. She lost her inner battle to stay strong and fell to her knees at the foot of his unmade bed.

After a few hours, Rose and Emmett unscrewed the hinges to the door and held her down as Carlisle gave her a shot of Valium to help her sleep. She wasn't taking this news well and no one expected her to.

"I can't get a hold of Edward," Carlisle whispered to Emmett as he tucked Esme into bed.

"He is on a plane to Washington, Al- Alec spoke with him earlier," Rose muttered, staring out the window. "He isn't expected to be here until the day after tomorrow at the earliest."

"I'm thinking that we should wait-"

"No!" she snapped as she closed the curtains. "He needs to know, he needs to come home now."

"Mom needs him, we all need to be together for this." Emmett said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I will leave a voice mail this time," Carlisle whispered as he closed the door to the room. Finally alone in the darkness of the room, Esme opened her eyes and cried silent tears as she fought the effects of the medication.

In the morning, Esme woke in a daze. She rose from the bed and pulled out her phone, she scrolled down the list of her contacts until she found the one she needed. She kept this number just in case her son ever asked for it and eventually he did. Esme never could figure out why she kept it, but at this moment, she was glad she did.

She let her finger rest on the call button for a minute and prepared herself for the call she was dreading to make. After a few deep breaths she made the call, the phone rang four times before the familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?" His deep voice sent chills down her spine. It had been over thirty years since she had heard that voice. She suddenly felt like that scared nineteen year old again. "Hello?" he asked again.

"F-Felix?"

"Esmeralda? Is that you?" His harsh voice had softened, sounding like the young man she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Yes, it's me," she sniffed.

"My god, it's been so long. How are you?"

"Felix, I did not call to play catch up or to make small talk." Esme closed her eyes and let the tear fall freely down her face, "I have some news."

"Esme, que paso?"

"Our son," she choked.

"Alec? Is he okay? I just talked to him last week." Felix's was panicked, the sound of her voice alarmed him. "Esme plea-"

"He's dead, Felix." She sobbed, hearing the words come out of her mouth. "My baby. My son, he took his own life."

"Aye no!" His voice broke. "This can't be! Not our son, por favor!" His voice was caught in strangled sobs as he held on to the table for support.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping this was her idea of a sick joke.

"Felix," she cried, "I held him in my arms, I held him and his blood still stains my hands." She held out a shaking hand and attempted to wipe off the dried blood with her soiled jeans.

"Wh-why?"

"Felix, if I knew...if I had known he-," she whispered. "My baby, my first born."

"Esme, please...calm."

"I didn't know he was having problems, if I had known...I would have been there for him. We could have gotten through this together...we always talked. He told me everything, I failed him."

"How did you fail him, Esme? There was nothing you could have done."

"How do you know that!" She snapped, wiping the tears from her face.

"If he is anything like me, once he's made a decision...there is not changing it."

"He is nothing like you," she yelled. "I made sure of that..."

"Esme, I don't want to fight." He whispered, "we just lost our son."

"I failed him Felix...I was a bad mother."

"Don't you dare say that, you brought up a fine boy who turned into a fine man. You cannot blame yourself for this...this is not your fault."

"I just want my boy back, I want to hold him and tell him how special he was to me. Why did he do this? Felix? Why?" She cried.

"Esme...I don't have the answers, only God knows."

Silence fell for the next ten minutes, the sounds of cries and sniffles were the only thing being exchanged.

"I've got to go...things need to be done." There was silence on the other end, even the sounds of his heaving sobs were no where to be heard. "Felix?"

"Esme," he sobbed. "I am so sorry, for everything. I have failed you, I failed our son...I wasn't there to teach him....to show him...this can't be happening."

"I know, If only,right?...Felix, I have to go."

"Esm-" She flipped the phone shut and let it fall from her hands, her silent sobs were interrupted by the knock at the door.

She didn't feel like talking to anyone, she didn't want to hear the same inane questions-how are you? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? She was sick of it, she didn't want to be the baby everyone ran to take care of.

As the knocking continued, she tip toed to the restroom and drew herself a bath. She avoided the mirrors along the wall, too scared to see last night written all over her face. Thankfully, the hot water fogged everything she could have used to see herself with.

Esme eased herself into the tub of hot water, her bones relaxed as the prickling sensation coursed through her body. She let her hand roam over her flat stomach as her mind wandered to the day she brought her son into this world. The look on his face when he first opened his eyes, his first smile and first steps. She loved all her children the same, no more and no less, but she was fiercely protective of her eldest son, ever since he was in her womb. She did her best to keep him and all her children out of harms way...she just never thought she'd have to ever protect them from themselves.

"Esme?" Carlisle's voice was muffled through the closed door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She whispered, sounding detached.

"How did you sleep?" he entered the restroom and took a seat by the edge of the tub.

"I didn't."

"The Valium didn't help?"

"Not so much."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just lost a son, how are you feeling?" she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say." Carlisle tried his hardest to maintain a straight face but his wife's actions were unlike anything he had ever experienced. He hated this...hated the situation and wished his wife would just talk to him.

Esme noticed the heartbreak in his voice, she instantly regretted her behavior. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I am just tired of all the questions." She grabbed his hand and rubbed it against her cheek. "I am in a dark place right now, I don't know how I should feel...my mind...everything is just-" She sunk her head in her hands and tugged at her hair.

"My love, we have to let you feel what you feel. No one said things like this would be easy, people who shove it under the rug are full of shit. You need to work through this and I will be by your side every step of the way." He kissed her hand and grabbed a loofah from the shelf, he dipped it in the tub and slowly ran it up and down her arm. Her eyes shut and the tears fell as she felt the touch of his skin against hers, he lathered the sponge with body soap and began to wash to dried blood from her hands. "You can kick and scream and say that you hate me...I am not going anywhere. For better or worse, my love...I am here." She began to sob as Carlisle pulled her into a hug. "Let it out baby...let it out so you can let him go."

"We can just call a cab you know?" Edward yawned, pushing his sunglasses back up to his eyes.

"No, she will be here. Bells won't let me down."

"So who is this girl again?"

"She's one of my best friends, my parent's adopted her when we were younger...her and her cousin. She's such a sweetheart, I haven't seen her since she was seventeen. I miss her." Jasper blushed, flipping his backpack over his shoulder.

"Sounds to me like you _really _missed her," Edward teased.

"Nah, she's like a sister to me." Jasper looked down at his watch and flipped his phone open to check for any missed calls.

"Damn, I forgot to switch my phone on," Edward dug through his briefcase and pulled out his blackberry. "Shit! It's dead...great."

"No worries, you can charge it at my place."

"Let's just call a ca-"

"Jazz!" They both turned to the crowd coming from outside, there was a hand waving frantically through the hordes of people swarming near the security check. "Jazzy!" The girl squealed again bobbing and weaving through the crowd until she stumbled over a lady's suitcase. She quickly recovered and looked around to see if anyone noticed- Edward did and he was instantly intrigued by this goofy girl.

He couldn't really see her face behind the huge bug-eyed glasses but he could make out her perfect lips just fine. "Wow," he muttered to himself, Jasper chuckled as he swatted him playfully on his chest. Her long hair was held down with a thin headband that wrapped around her head, she wore a pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting tank top. _Beautiful..._

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, snapping Edward out of his daydream. She ran and jumped into his waiting arms showering him with kisses on both his cheeks.

"Jasper, my goodness," she grunted as he squeezed her tighter. "It's been too long!"

"Bella, you look beautiful!" He set her on her feet and pulled away to get a better look at her. "I like this look," he laughed twirling her around. "Are you channeling your inner hippie?" he tugged on the band wrapped around her head and snapped it against her forehead. "My mother must be loving this look. Tell me, have they revised the dress code for Seattle's debutantes?"

"Oh yeah," she chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "I am the picture of socialite perfection." She scrunched her nose and stuck out her tongue. "You know your mom, to her, I am the way I am because I am trying to dig her into an early grave...yada yada yada"

"Well, you are the way you are and you are beautiful!" Jasper pulled her into a hug again and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up from his embrace and noticed a nervous Edward playing with the labels on his suitcase. "And you are?" she asked, smiling at him. _So cute!_ She thought as he extended her hand out to him.

"Oh goodness, where are my manners." Jasper pushed Bella closer to him and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is my business partner Edward Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you," Edward took her hand and kissed her knuckle softly.

"Bella Swan," she blushed and squeezed his hand gently. "Pleasure to meet you too, too."

They kept eye contact until Jasper cleared his throat, the moment was not lost on him. He felt the pangs of jealously hit him like a ton of bricks. "Let's get home," he muttered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So your mom and Rina are planning this monster homecoming brew ha-ha for you."

"Aw man! I told them low key...just the family."

"Jasper," Bella stopped in her tracks and pulled him down to her level by the lapels of his jacket. "You and I know that those two never do anything low key, come on man." She rolled her eyes and looked over at Edward. "Our family is what you would call...hoity toity," she laughed and threw him a wink.

"There is nothing hoity toity about celebrating a homecoming." He said, smiling as she rolled his eyes at his remark.

"I agree. But there is a celebration and then there's a Whitlock celebration," Jasper chuckled, pulling Bella closer into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and attempted to trip him as he walked. Edward watched from about ten paces behind them, wishing that he could touch her again. She wasn't like the women he had come to know in Europe, don't misunderstand him though. He thought the women he dated and worked with were beautiful-poised and elegant. But seeing Bella's interaction with Jasper made him think of his sisters at home, she was uninhibited and clearly very outspoken...he loved it.

They reached the parking garage and Jasper threw his bags on the floor and kept his eyes glued to his newly restored nineteen-sixty-seven Chevy SS Camaro. "What did you do to Sharona?" Jasper whimpered gently feeling the glossy paint job, Edward let out a low whistle and slowly circled around the car.

"I made _my _baby better," she laughed as she popped the hood. Edward noticed the arch of her body as she leaned over to check the engine. "Check it out, Jasper...you will love this. Let me show you what my baby's packing."

Edward didn't care about the car, his attention was caught on the patch of skin exposed on the small of her back. Jasper gulped loudly as skin of Bella's cleavage was slightly exposed as she hovered over the car. "A V-eight. But of course, you already knew that. Four-hundred and twenty-six Hemi with four-hundred and twenty-five horsepower. The torque on this baby is four-ninety...gorgeous. She's a fucking muscle, mama's little angel."

Edward thought of Rose, his sister would love this girl. He was impressed by her knowledge and loved that she wasn't afraid to get dirty under the hood. "You had her on training wheels, I just set her free Jasper."

"You changed her color," he whimpered, messing with the color coordinated caps on the engine.

Bella slapped his hand away and tightened them up before closing the hood. "She didn't like being an ugly red...midnight blue suits her."

"Who helped?"

"I did most of the work but Sam helped with restoring the engine."

"She looks good, Bells. You are taking care of my baby..."

"Uh, no! She's mine, you gave her to me when she was on her last leg." She poked his chest before wiping his fingerprints off the front of the hood of the car.

"Right, I forgot."

"Uh huh."

"Well let's load up the car," Jasper turned to Edward who was staring open-mouthed at Bella. "Dude," he shoved him lightly until he closed his mouth. "Bags?"

"Oh, right...let's go."

Once they were all settled in the car, Bella began to giggle to herself. "What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied in a sing song voice.

"Bells?" he poked her side as she started the car.

"Whoa, Sharona has a set of balls on her."

"Jealous, Jasper?"

"If I had been around, it would look just like this...maybe a different color, maybe even ballsier."

Bella huffed and stomped her foot on the engine, the car's engine echoed throughout the empty garage as Jasper covered his ears. "Still wanna talk shit?"

Edward snickered in the back and Jasper turned to glare at him. "Ha ha. Okay, I'm schooled...let's go."

Bella made eye contact with Edward through the rear view mirror as she stepped on the gas, she winked at him before turning her attention to the road. _Who the hell is this woman?_ He thought to himself as she put on her bug-eyed glasses again. "Beautiful." He muttered to himself, hoping no one heard his word vomit.

Once they were on the highway, Bella started to giggle again. "What is your problem?" Jasper laughed, unable to contain his happiness to be near her-without Irina.

"When I was moving from my old place in Austin, I found my old laptop and well, I found something you might appreciate." She reached for her IPOD and smiled when she found the song she wanted. "Bring back any memories?"

It began with a cabaret-style piano entrance, Bella started shrugging her shoulders to the beat. Jasper let out a loud guffaw and joined Bella in her little dance.

_In the summertime when the weather is hot_

_You can stretch right up and touch the sky_

_When the weather's fine_

_You got women, you got women on your mind_

_Have a drink have a drive _

_Go out and see what you can find_

"Oh man Bells, that does...ah, to be young by the lake again?" he shook his head, amused by the memory. "I still remember when we pushed Rina into the lake and we both got grounded..."

"It was worth it!" They said together. "Ah! Jinx! No! You!" They screamed in unison.

_we love everybody but we  
do as we please_

_when the weather's fine_

_we go fishing  
or go swimming in the sea.  
we're always happy_

_life's for living  
yeah ! That's our philosophy. _

Bella turned the radio down as she stopped in front of the gated property and gripped the wheel before pressing the gate code into the keypad. "Jasper, I can't believe I am back here again."

"It's only temporary...have you heard from-"

"No, they haven't responded back. Peter wants me to stay here forever...I can't, you know."

"I understand, Bella. I feel the same way."

Edward felt like an intruder sitting in the back while this discussion was happening. "Edward, I hope you don't think we are a cracked out family, it's just that my mother has a tendency to...well, how can I put this nicely..."

"She hovers." Bella cut in, shoving Jasper playfully. "She is a bit suffocating."

"I see," Edward chuckled.

The gate opened and Bella slowly drove up the hill, unveiling a beautiful French Mediterranean Revival style mansion that sat at the top of the hill. "Casa de Whitlock," Bella laughed as she parked in the front.

"Wow," Edward muttered to himself. The home was made of stuccoed brick, and the roof was covered with clay tiles that looked almost one-hundred stories high from where he was sitting.

"You are a man of few words, huh?" Bella giggled as she popped open the trunk.

"Eddie here is a little shy...and tired. We had a long flight."

"Gotcha," she smiled before running up the stairs to the home.

The inside of the home was just as majestic as the outside, Edward looked up at the ornately decorated ceiling that was painted in the style of the ceiling in the Sistine chapel. Bella slammed the front door and giggled like a mischievous child that was up to no good.

"Bella Swan!" The shrill voice of a woman was heard coming from upstairs. "What have I told you about slamming doors? It's unladylike...people will think we have raised a bunch of banshees!"

Bella mimicked the words coming from the woman upstairs, she went to open and slam it again just in spite of her. "Bells..." Jasper whispered, trying hard to contain his chuckles.

"Isa-"

"Aw come on mom, is that how you greet your son?" Jasper said out loud, covering Bella's mouth.

Out of nowhere, a regal-looking woman appears at the foot of the stairs. She was wearing a tweed jacket and black slacks, her hair was pinned up in a french twist. Her neatly manicured hands were covering her mouth in surprise before she sprinted down the stairs. "Oh my boy! My boy is finally home!" She shrieked in her French accent.

"Yes, I am home." He coughed as the overwhelming scent of his mother's perfume- L'air du temps assaulted his nostrils.

"I wasn't expecting you until late this evening," she said as she eyed their visitor.

"Mother, let me introduce you to my business partner."

"Charlotte Whitlock," she said in her thick accent.

"Edward Cullen," he took her hand and kissed her knuckle. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Whitlock."

She nodded and removed her hand, "you are a mischievous boy, Jasper." She took took his arm and walked him to the sitting room.

"How so?"

"I was setting up a surprise party for you," she pouted.

"I had a feeling you were doing that. I had Bella pick me up, I wanted to surprise you mother."

"Well, I am surprised! I am happy my son is home."

Edward turned to look for Bella before walking into the room, she had disappeared up the stairs in the middle of all the excitement. He found it odd that he missed her and fought the urge to excuse himself to go and look for her.

x-X-x

Irina was standing out on the terrace smoking a cigarette, she was in her dressing robe waiting for her hair to curl with the hot rollers. The gardeners kept their eyes averted, knowing she was just waiting for an excuse to tell her _uncle_ what perverts he had working for him. She heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly tossed the cigarette out on the lawn, she waved her arms frantically to get rid of the smoke around her. Bella knocked once and opened the door, catching Irina in the middle of her dance.

"Don't you ever knock?" Irina hissed before closing her robe.

"I did. Chill out Irina, I just wanted to tell you that Jasper is home."

"Wha-? Jasper's home?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Since when?"

"Since now, I went to pick him up."

"But Charlotte said we were going to go and get him," Irina sat at her vanity and slumped down against the chair. "That's why I was getting ready."

"Oh well. You can take the mask off now, it's not helping I assure you." She giggled, Irina threw a pillow at the door as Bella closed it quickly to avoid it.

"Bitch." She muttered as she turned towards her vanity mirror. "Showtime."

Meanwhile, the maid served them all tea as Charlotte went on to explain the details of the party she was hosting in Jasper's honor. The front door opened after almost an hour of chatter, Edward straightened up in his seat hoping that it was Bella. Peter came in and handed his coat and briefcase to the waiting maid.

"Dad!"

"Holy hell! Jasper, when did you get into town?" his father asked in his southern drawl. Edward finally realized where Jasper got his from.

"A couple of hours ago, Bells picked me up."

Peter pulled him into a hug and patted his shoulder a couple of times. "It's good to see you, son. I am glad you're home." Jasper gave his father one last hug and introduced Edward.

"I was just telling the boys all about the pary-"

"Charlotte honey, they must be tired. You can prattle on and on later tonight, let them get some sleep."

"I suppose you're right, come Edward...let me show you to your room."

"I wouldn't want to impose. My sister is in the middle of renovating my apartment so it won't be done for a few more weeks, I could just stay at a hotel until-"

"Nonsense," Jasper snorted. "You are staying her with us."

"That's right dear, I couldn't bear the thought of you in some stuffy hotel."

"Well, look who's home." Jasper cringed at the sound of her mousy voice, she only sounded that way in front of his parents. He wasn't fooled by the innocent front she put on, there was something up her sleeve but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Edward noticed Jasper's face fall when the girl appeared in the sitting room, she looked like a carbon copy of Jasper's mother-complete with pearls. Edward thought she was cute, no where near as pretty as Bella but cute just the same. She had brown hair and brown eyes just like Bella but the makeup Irina wore overshadowed her delicate features.

"Hey Rina." Jasper muttered, giving her a quick hug.

"Jasper," she whined in a sing song voice. "You know I hate that name, but since it's you...I guess it's okay." She giggled squeezing his cheeks, Jasper chuckled humorlessly as he pulled away from her touch.

"Edward, this is Rina. Rina, Edward." Irina looked at Edward with a furrowed brow. "Pleasure, Edward. You know..." She walked around him rubbing her chin, "you look so familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I'm afraid we have not. Maybe I look familiar because of my brother, he used to work with your father."

"Ah, that's right! Dad, this is Alec's brother," Jasper said.

Irina's hand froze on Edward's forearm and mentally kicked herself when she remembered Alec mentioning something about having a brother.

"Is that right? Well! What a small world. Let me tell you Edward, your brother was a hell of a lawyer...it was a damn shame when he quit."

"Yeah, I agree. But, he's happy where he's at."

"What's Alec doing these days?"

"He bought a vineyard in Texas, he's getting married too."

"Well I'll be..." Peter chuckled. "Someone from Texas?"

"No actually, he met her here in Washington." Edward winced as Irina's nails dugged into his arm. "Ow."

"Oh my goodness Edward, I'm sorry." She released his arm and stepped away quickly. "I forgot to turn my rollers off," she turned away and disappeared up the stairs.

Peter shook off the interruption and looked over to his wife."Let's get them settled."

Jasper settled in his old room across the hall from Irina, he groaned at the thought of her coming into his room at all hours of the night claiming that she was afraid of the dark. Charlotte put Edward in the room next to the drawing room. Once he was settled and unpacked he settled into the bed for a quick nap, he awoke almost four hours later to the music across the hall.

He recognized the song because of Alice. The last time he had seen his sister, they were driving to San Francisco going almost a hundred mph while the song was playing full blast in her mini-coop. He stalked across the hall and peeped in. Bella was sitting in the middle of the room in front of a large canvas painting, it looked familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen it. She was wearing the same jeans but instead of the tank top, she was wearing a ratty old Longhorn's shirt covered with splats of paint. She got up and stood barefoot in front of the painting as she mixed a couple of colors together, it seemed as if she was trying to match color to a piece of the painting.

The door creaked on it's own and she spun around dropping the paint on the tarp-covered floor. "Shit!"

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he fell to his knees and helped clean up the mess she had made.

"Not your fault, I'm a bit of a klutz."

"I heard this song from across the hall and I was wondering who in this house liked Ladytron, I should have guess..."

Bella blushed and quickly rose to her feet, "I didn't know you were occupying that room. If I had known I would have-"

"Don't apologize, this is your home...I am merely a guest."

"You and me both, buddy." Bella muttered as she dipped the brushes into the vase of water.

"You don't live here?"

"Well, I do but..well, I just moved back. I am getting used to this again, I was on my own for a long time. I lived in Texas...went to school there."

"I see. My brother is in Texas, he used to work with your-er-Peter."

"My Uncle, well, he's not really my Uncle but...he might as well be," she smiled fondly. "Who is your brother? I am sure I know him, I've met everyone Peter works with."

"Alec. Alec Platt."

"Alec? Alec is your brother? Well, shit the bed!" She covered her mouth as Edward's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Shit, I'm sorry. It's an expression...I-"

"I've never heard it," he laughed. "Shit the bed? I'm going to have to use that sometime."

"I can't believe Alec is your brother, he is one of my closest friends. How is he?"

"He is well, busy running a vineyard."

"Spicewood? Did he buy it?" she asked, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, he is getting it ready for the season."

"You know, I was the one who first told him about that land. I went to school in at UT and that old spot was where a lot of the college kids would go to party."

"So should I blame you for his wild dreams?"

"Nope, well, you know Alec? He marches to the beat of his own drum...I miss that punk, I should give him a call."

"Shit! Speaking of calls, I need to charge my phone. My parent's are expecting to hear from me."

Edward ran to his room and quickly placed his phone on it's charger, he ran back into the drawing room where he witnessed Bella carefully color in faded spots on the painting. "What are you doing?"

"I work part-time restoring painting like this Vermeer, it's called Officer and a laughing girl. It belongs to the secretary of state, one of Uncle Peter's humdrum friends."

"So since this is part-time, what is it that you do for full-time work?"

"I have a lot of part-time jobs. I have a degree in art history but, you can't do much with a bachelor's. I want to be a curator for Seattle Art Museum but to even be considered for a job like that, I'd have to have a Master's. So, for now, I am restoring paintings and I take pictures."

"You sound like a busy woman," Edward said as he toyed with the bobbing paint brushes.

"I like being busy," she leaned her head to the side to eye the painting from a different angle. "I like this painting."

"Why?" he stood in front of her with his arms crossed, studying the priceless work of art.

"Whenever my Uncle would drag us to his friends house for a party, I would sit in the foyer and stare this painting for hours. I made up stories in my head about the young girl and wondered what he had to say that was so interesting." She dropped the brush into the vase of water and stepped back to admire her work.

"It must have been funny cause look at the smile on her face," she giggled, pointing to the model's face.

"Then, I grew up and went to the same parties and made small talk with the same people. I realized that this girl was probably screaming in her head like I was. Her fake smile was there to placate him as he spoke of boring things...lord knows I've had my share."

She continued to stare at the painting as he kept his eyes on her, she was beautiful. Wide-eyed and tomboyish, he was smitten with this woman before him. He lifted his hand to remove the smudge of paint on her nose and felt an electric current course through his finger tips.

"Ow! Shoot, that was static cling. I was playing with my ferret on the carpet in my room, sorry."

He lifted his hand to touch her again and this time she welcomed it. "You have a little bit of paint on your nose." He scratched the dry paint off the tip of her nose and cupped her face in his hand.

Bella leaned forward against his hand as he moved to pull it away, she couldn't understand why she felt sad at the loss of his touch. "Sorry, that was out of line."

"Don't be sorry." She whispered, staring starry-eyed into his.

"Jasper would be upset."

"Why?"

"Because, he likes you..."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes as she stepped away from him. "He is like a brother to me, I could never...I would never." She picked up her brushes again and washed them in the sink of the restroom, Edward felt like an idiot for opening his mouth. He wanted so badly to kiss this strange girl, he wanted to be near her and hated that she snapped at him. He quietly left the room and went to hide in his until dinner.

After a long shower, Edward dressed for dinner and checked his phone. His father left two cryptic voice mails pleading with Edward to call him back.

Carlisle answered the phone after two failed attempts, he sounded tired when he greeted his son. "Hey dad, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. My phone died-"

Carlisle sniffled over the phone and cleared his throat before speaking. "Son, you need to come to Texas."

"I will be there late tomorrow night, I have a meeting in the morn-"

"No son, you need to come home tonight."

"Why? What is going on?"

"Just get home," Carlisle answered in a detached voice.

"I will get a flight out as soon as I can," he searched online as his while he told his father about his long day. "Dad, the next flight out isn't until seven in the morning. I can be on the first flight out tomorrow, what's going on?"

"You just need to be with your family, son."

"Okay," he said sounding more like a question rather than an answer.

His father hung up the phone without saying goodbye, Edward sat on the bed wondering what came over him. "Weird..." He muttered to himself as he tied his shoes.

Dinner was quiet and uneventful. Bella sat across from Edward staring at both him and Jasper as she pushed her peas around her plate. "What crawled up your butt?" Jasper asked Bella when he grew tired of catching cold stares from her.

"Jasper! Language!" Charlotte hissed as she signaled the maid for more wine.

"Nothing," Bella yawned. "I am just tired."

"Are you almost done with Hank's painting, birdie?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I just need a few more spots and she will be as good as new," she smiled adoringly at him.

"I feel as if we haven't talked in a while, Bella...how are you these days?"

"I haven't heard from that museum, I will try again but for now...I'm great. I was hired to shoot four weddings so that will keep me busy."

"Good for you, Birdie."

"You wouldn't have this problem if you had chosen your major wisely," Charlotte chimed in.

"Then I wouldn't be happy, would I?"

"Being happy in your job is not important, it's stability...income." Charlotte rubbed her fingers together and rolled her eyes. "You and your bohemian lifestyle was cute when you were younger...it's unfitting for a woman your age."

"Mother, we have company," Jasper snapped.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." Charlotte took a long drink out of her champagne glass and smiled over towards Edward. "My lips are sealing right now."

Bella's face was red with anger as she pushed the plate away from her, "I have to go." She excused herself from the table and kissed Peter on the forehead before leaving the dining room.

"You are too hard on her Charlotte," Peter mumbled as he drank from his glass.

"She lacks direction," she snapped back. "The girl is just like her moth-"

"Enough, my love.." Peter snapped, dropping his knife and fork. "Enough."

"Fine, fine."

Peter excused himself and went upstairs to talk to Bella, he found her in the drawing room staring at the same painting from earlier. "You okay kiddo?" he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a good squeeze.

"Yes, I'm fine." She quickly wiped the tears from her face pulled away from him.

"Charlotte is...well, there is no point in trying to justify her actions. She is wrong about you, you know that don't you?"

"I just hate when she brings up my mother, I don't understand what I did to make her hate me."

"Charlotte doesn't hate you Birdie, she just wants you to be settled and prosperous."

"I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and unhappy."

"Spoken just like your father, no wonder I love you so much." He hugged her again and kissed her nose. "Don't let her get to you. You are doing what you love and that's all that matters. Okay?"

"Okay." He started towards the door and turned back to blow her a kiss. "Peter, I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo."

x-X-x

Aside from all his nagging and groaning, Edward finally agreed to go out and get a few drinks with Jasper. He explained that he would have to skip out on the meetings scheduled for the next day due to a family emergency, Jasper figured that buying him a few rounds was enough to make up for it. Irina pouted around the house until Charlotte insisted that Jasper take her along. Bella had disappeared after dinner so it was only going to be them three.

Jasper decided to go to his regular dive-Tini Bigs. It was a casual bar and as usual, Irina was overdressed and stuck out like a sore thumb. She complained about the crowd and the smell of smoke in the place. After an hour of complaining, she settled in a booth and pulled out her phone to keep her company. Jasper caught up with old pals and Edward sat quietly at the bar, he was worried about the tone of his father's voice and wished he could have taken an earlier flight home.

"Didn't you know that it's dangerous to be sitting here all by yourself?"

Edward turned to see Bella leaning by the bar with a beer in her hand, she had a haltered dress on that was long and flowed loosely to her feet. She had makeup on and her hair was brushed back into a slick ponytail exposing her long neck. He eyed her outfit, paying close attention to her chest, she looked beautiful...even more that earlier that day. "Why is that?" he finally answered.

"Because," she said as she leaned into to him. "Women of ill-repute stalk these bars...searching for their next kill." She got the attention of the bartender and ordered another round of beers for both her and Edward.

"Ill repute?" he chuckled.

"Yes, wild women...they will get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"Hmm, well...if you would be so kind as to point me in their direction."

She leaned against the bar, holding the bottle to her lips as she eyed him suspiciously. "Are you a playboy, Edward?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, something about you...I can't put my finger on it."

_I'd like to put my finger on you..._He high-fived his inner voice as she took a drink of her beer, he admired the delicate skin along her neck and wondered how she tasted.

"I am no playboy, I'm quite shy to tell you the truth...I am terrible at meeting women."

"Good, I like you better that way."

"You like me, better?"

"Yes, I like you...better." She smiled as she scanned the bar for her friend. Emily, her best friend and fellow photographer, was too busy flirting with Sam to notice if Bella never came back to the table. She eyed the seat next to Edward's. "Mind if I join you? My friend is too wrapped up with her boyfriend to notice we were here to cheer me up."

"Yes, please," he motioned for her to sit and scooted his chair closer to her. "Bad day?"

"You were there...you saw it." Bella rolled her eyes and took another swig of beer, she looked around again and saw that Jasper was drunk and lost in his game of darts while Irina sat next to him toying with her phone.

"Your aunt, see seems..."

"Rude? Conceited? Holier than thou?"

"Well, I was going to say concerned about you," he chuckled.

"Yeah, her only concern is getting me out of the house. It's only temporary, I should be out by the end of the month...that's too long for her I guess. By the way, she's not my Aunt. That's something that Irina calls her...not me."

"Well, I don't agree with her. I admire the fact that you are doing what you want."

"What I want to do is work at the Museum...but yeah, I guess your right, I am happy living in the moment...it's liberating."

"And it infuriates your au-Charlotte," he smiled.

"That is an added bonus," she giggled. "Bella never fails to disappoint," she pointed to herself.

"You don't disappoint me."

"Edward, you don't know me...give it some time."

"No, I like you, just as you are," Edward's finger traced along her knuckles. Bella shivered at the touch of Edward's skin against hers.

"What's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah," she picked the salt of a pretzel and rolled it in between her fingers. "Your story...where you came from, where you're going? Where you want to be?"

"I was born in Greece. I went to school in Europe and now I'm an architect...I like it." He cleared his throat and smoothed the non-existent wrinkles out of his perfectly creased pants.

"Wow, well you sound like you're structured...a bit anal, is that true?"

"Anal?" He laughed, almost spitting out his drink. "You're not the first to call me anal, Alec always tells me to calm down and not take things so seriously."

"Well, your brother is right. You only live once you know? You gotta live in the moment and be happy...you only get one life you know."

"That's very Zen of you, Bella...you must smoke pot." She spat out her beer and laughed against his shoulder. She took that second to inhale his shirt."I guess it's true then."

"No," she wiped an errant tear from her cheek and patted his shoulder. "I don't smoke anything but I do drink..."She shook the bottle and signaled the barkeep for another.

They spent the majority of the time talking about common interests. Bella and Edward found that they had similar taste in music, they loved the same color and even quoted the same books. "I pegged you all wrong," she slurred, pealing the label off the beer bottle.

"Pegged me? How?"

"I thought you were gay." She snorted and shook her head, "I'm kidding. No really, I thought you were a pompous ass. You're cute...hell, your gorgeous and I think you know that. That's why you walk around all high and mighty."

"You think I'm cute?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I think I said gorgeous," she giggled as she ruffled his hair.

"Well, your beautiful."

"No I am not, Rina is the gorgeous one...everybody knows this." She waved her hand dismissively and caught her balance before she fell from the stool.

"I don't think so," he played with the end of her ponytail and moved it away from her shoulder. "I think you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Really?" she giggled, leaning into him.

"Really. I had a hard time keeping my hands to myself in that room with all the paintings, but Jasper-"

"No, don't start that. Jasper is like my brother, I am attracted to you...I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't keep questioning me, Edward...take me home. I will show you." Bella leaned in and crushed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pinned her against the bar, his tongue swept across her parted lips as she her hands combed through his messy head of hair. "Take me home now," she whispered in ragged breaths into his ear. The heat of her breath against his skin was enough to throw her over the bar and have his way with her....she deserved better than that.

Both Irina and Jasper witnessed their heated exchange, Jasper was hurt by Bella's actions. He hated his friend for taking her away. He hated Bella for not realizing that he was in love with her, he hated himself for not being man enough to tell her how he felt. "Irina! Let's go!" he snapped.

In the cab ride home, Bella straddled Edward as the cabbie kept his eyes averted. Edward's hands roamed up her thigh and over her sex, he could feel her the evidence of her arousal as his fingers moved up and down over her panties. Bella moaned into his mouth as he paced quickened, the cabbie cleared his throat and weaved faster through the traffic.

"I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you," he panted against her chest. He kissed her hardened nipple over the thin cloth that concealed it.

Bella tugged on his hair and brought his lips back to hers. "I've wanted you too."

"I don't usually do this," he panted against her neck.

"Thank god for that," she giggled. "I don't either."

Edward never felt this type of desperate desire for a woman, he was always a gentleman and the perfect picture of patience. Since he met Bella, he came undone...his primal urges came out at the touch of her skin. He wanted to possess her and claim her body as his, he wanted to drink her in with each kiss she had given him...somewhere in the back of his mind, his behavior terrified him.

He quickly unzipped his pants as Bella moved her panties to one side, she turned to check on the cabbie and before she turned back to face Edward, his hands gripped her waist as he thrusted upward into her.

"Fuck!" she moaned against his neck.

"Fuck is right," he chuckled, holding still inside of her. Bella smiled seductively and gave him a chaste kiss before slowly moving against him, his eyes closed as his head hit the back of his seat feeling her warmth around him. "You feel so good, Bella." He whispered squeezing her ass, attempting to bring her even closer to him. He wanted to consume her...body and soul. The moment their bodies joined as one, Edward knew this woman would be his undoing. He believed that true love was something that grew over time, he didn't believe in any love at first sights or instant connections but tonight...in between her thighs, he found what he never knew he always wanted.

Edward woke the next morning tangled with Bella, her sweet face staring up at him through hooded eyes. She had not slept a wink since coming home, it was a quarter til four when he finally got up to pack his suitcase. She sat on the bed barely covered with sheets as he stumbled nervously around the room. "I had fun last night."

"I really, really, really had a good night." He mumbled against her lips, "a really good time."

"Really?" she giggled.

"I need to travel to Texas for some family business but when I get back, I will take you out on a proper date."

"You bet your ass you will," she winked.

"I meant what I told you last night," he held her face in between his hands and kissed both of her eyelids twice. "You are beautiful and I will move mountains to make you mine."

"Well then, hurry up and get moving."

x-X-x

Edward's heart ached when the driver pulled away from the house leaving Bella to watch from the balcony of her room, wrapped in his blankets. When the car disappeared down the hill, Bella squealed and ran into her room. She flopped on the bed and buried her head in the blankets that still carried the scent of his cologne. She was surprised with her behavior last night, she was never one to be forward with a man. There was something about that guy that left Bella crawling out of her skin with desire, it wasn't enough to just be near him, she wanted to touch, taste and consume him. She knew this wasn't healthy but she didn't care, she wanted him.

The plane ride was a long and uncomfortable one. He was seated next to a man two sizes too big for the seat and insisted on using Edward's shoulder for a pillow, he was in a hurry to get back to Washington. The nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach made him feel rushed, as if he needed to hurry before the spell was broken...he hated leaving her. _What makes her so special? Why do I have these feelings for a woman I just met?This is too good to be true...God, I need to be near her again._

Four uncomfortable hours later, Edward's plane landed in Dallas, Texas just in time to make the connecting flight to Austin. An hour after catching the departing flight, he was met my a somber looking Emmett. Without so much as a hello, Emmett pulled him into a hug and stayed there for a long minute. "Easy there big guy, I missed you too." Edward chuckled, throwing his suitcase into the SUV. "Where is everyone?"

"At the house," Emmett muttered as the SUV roared to life.

"What's going on Emmett? Dad wasn't giving me any details as to why I had to catch the earliest flight-"

"That's something that will be addressed at the house." Emmett snapped, "I have no right...I can't." His voice cracked as he kept his watery eyes on the road.

"Is it mom? What's going on?"

Silence filled the car as he ignored the questions being asked, after about twenty minutes of nervous silence he finally spoke. "She's going to be fine, it's not her."

Edward flipped open his phone and dialed his father's number, there was no answer and he turned to look at Emmett, "what the fuck is going on?"

Emmett didn't answer, instead, he just drove up the dirt road to the vineyard. Black ribbons and bouquets of flowers were tied against the gates of the property. "What the fuck?" Edward whimpered. "Who died?"

Before the vehicle could come to a complete stop, Edward jumped out and ran into the house. His mother was sitting on the stairs looking blankly out the window as his father paced back and forth in the sitting room. As soon as Esme caught sight of her son, she ran into his arms and wept uncontrollably, "my baby!"

"Mom, what's going on?" the tears fell down Edward's cheeks as his mother gripped tightly to his shirt. He turned to see his father and sisters standing in the hall holding each other, there was one sibling missing. "Where's Alec? Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"He's gone, son." Carlisle whispered, consoling Alice, "he's just gone."

"Gone where, dammit! Someone better tell me!" he cried.

"He killed himself...my baby, my boy, he-he took his own life." Esme choked on her words as Edward pulled away from her.

"No! No! This can't be! It's a lie!" He fell to his knees and gripped his chest, gasping for breath. Esme went to hold her son but he pushed her away, he was angry at them for keeping this from him for so long. He felt guilty for the night he had and horrible for wishing he never left Washington. "When?" he finally croaked out.

"Last night, we foun-" Alice whimpered as she buried her face in her father's chest.

"You lie!" Edward stormed out of the house and ran up the hill into the wooded area, he needed to be alone to gather his thoughts. He paced back and forth trying to replay the last time he has spoken to his brother, he didn't sound depressed...he was happy, excited that his family would be together. Edward couldn't understand why he would do this to himself.

Alice slowly climbed the steep hill and found Edward sitting at an old picnic table, she sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulders. "I had gotten car sick on the drive up here," she sniffled. "We pulled over and heard the gunshot through the trees and darkness. Emmett found him.."

Edward sobbed into his sister's hair as he gripped her tightly against him, "why?"

Alice pulled out two letters and slid them in front of her brother, "these were found on him." Edward opened the letters and rubbed his eyes before reading his brother's last words. Rage and hatred seared through his veins as he let the hateful words of Irina's letter sink in.

"Who is this bitch?"

"We don't know, Alec never mentioned her name to you?"

"No, he would just call her his love...she's fucking evil," he spat.

"Rose said that he met her while he worked with Peter Whitlock in Washington, she's a member of his family or something."

"I was just there, I could have probably met her-"

"I don't know," she grabbed her hair and tugged in frustration. "I can't get my head wrapped around this, I can't-"

Edward held her in his arms, they sat on that picnic table for almost an hour until Rosalie came looking for them. She hugged them both as they all cried, asking why...a few moments of silence Edward took a deep breath and crumpled the letters in his hand. "I swear to you, I will find out who is responsible for this...I will find out who robbed our brother or his money, his sanity...his life."

* * *

**I have to correct something from the last chapter. One of my very awesome readers and faithful, the girl with the umbrella, kindly pointed out that the spanish on Alec's suicide note (in chapter three) was written incorrectly vs it's English Translation. I am apologizing for that :( I speak Spanish very well but when it comes to writing it well, I suck. So, I asked my bestie to translate it to Spanish and I'm guessing she used a translator because it came out wrong. **waves finger at skagsnhags** **

**So, thanks to the girl with the umbrella, here is the correct translation:**

_**Mamá, perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar lo malo, pero no lo soy. Tú has sido la luz que me guía, pero esta es una tormenta que no podemos superar. Te amo, gracias por todo lo que me has dado y mostrado.**_

**THANK YOU LOVEY!:) **

***Song playing in Bella's car is by _Mungo Jerry called In the summertime. _  
**

Okay,

A big thank you to those who reviewed and put my story on alert. I really appreciate it :)

I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I like writing it!

I just have to warm you, this story will get a little graphic. It is not a love story...**yet.** I have a plan and I hope that you trust me enough to stick with the story and see where it goes, I promise you that you will not be disappointed. :)

As every, let me know what you think!


	5. The Turning

Chapter five:

The Turning

_Song: Passive by A Perfect Circle_

The funeral was simple and bittersweet. Per Alec's will, he was cremated and placed in a simple black urn chosen by his mother. The limo ride back to the house was quiet and uncomfortable, Felix and his wife showed up two days before to pay his respects, and unlike Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie was not hospitable to this man. Knowing what she knew from the stories her mother told her growing up, she had to fight every urge she keep her fists to herself. The thought of that man laying a hand on her mother made it very hard to be a civil host. Esme gripped what remained of her son tightly against her chest, and toyed with the tattered tissue in her hand, as her eyes trained on her ex-husband. She never bothered to notice it before, but Alec was a carbon copy of his father, with the exception of his eyes, he was Felix all over again. The limo reached the dirt road leading up to Alec's home when Esme finally spoke.

"Felix, thank you for coming."

"He was my son too, Esmeralda," Felix shifted uncomfortably as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I know."

Carlisle noticed the strain in Esme's voice and rubbed her knee in comfort. She rested her head against her husband's shoulder, and loosened one hand from the urn to place over Edward's. He wasn't paying attention to anything going on in the car, his mind and eyes were fixed on the passing trees. He wished he could run, run away from all of this and back into Bella's arms. He wanted to forget all of this sadness and go back to the last time he was truly happy. Once her face appeared in his mind, he felt horrible for not mourning for his brother. He loved Alec, he looked up to him and wished he could be half the man he was.

Memories of Alec flooded his mind, his notorious head locks and 'out of state plate' punching game they played in the back of their parent's car brought tears to Edward's eyes. "Rosalie," Edward whispered still staring out the window.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes still fixed on Felix.

"Do you remember when we were eight and Dad took us to the circus? Alec saw the trapeze artists, and made the decision right then and there to join the circus when he was eighteen."

Rosalie laughed and looked over to her father, "Do you remember when we got home that night?"

"Yes." Edward chuckled, finally peeling his eyes from the passing trees. "He jumped from my bed to his until he finally bumped his head on the ceiling."

Edward turned to Felix and studied his face for a long moment. "My brother looked just like you."

"You think so?" Felix asked gripping his wife's hand,"I haven't seen him since he was fifteen."

"He has...had your smile and nose." Esme whispered as she smiled at Felix, "Alec had that mischievous smile I could never say no to." Carlisle kissed the top of her head when he heard her breath hitch, his arm wrapped quickly around her and whispered low into her ear.

"Tell me about it." Rose laughed looking at Edward, "I don't think he ever touched a dish when he lived at home."

"That's true." Edward snickered, remembering his brother's powers of persuasion on everyone, including the help.

"Alec could talk his way out of anything, but he was a terrible liar." Carlisle added, looking over at Felix. "He was a good boy, you should be proud."

"I am," Felix said.

"I'm not," Alice suddenly spat with angry tears streaming down her face, "What's to be proud of? Tell me, Dad?"

"Ally!" Edward snapped, gesturing towards their mother.

"No," she muttered through her teeth. "I will not sit here while you all wax poetic about him. He killed himself. He wasn't murdered, or killed in a war...the coward took his own life!"

"Mary Alice Cullen, you shut your mouth. Do you hear me?" Esme yelled, the tears drowning out the ferocity in her voice. Carlisle fought to restrain her hands from strangling her daughter, "I will not have you speak ill of Alec in front of me."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Esme rose her hand to stop her but before she could continue her rant, Edward's hand found his mother's.

"Mom, we are almost at the house...calm yourself, please." He spoke softly in his mother's ear as he shook his head at Alice.

Esme took a deep breath and nodded against his head. "Calm," she repeated in a shaky voice before she blew out a sharp breath.

The car slowed to a stop in front of Alec's home and everyone quietly retreated from the vehicle. Alice trailed behind with her head hung low, feeling horrible for her outburst in the car. She was yanked out of her self loathing rant by violent tugs to her arm. Before she could realize what was happening she saw Rosalie ushering the family into the house, as Edward pulled her by her tiny wrist. She looked around and noticed that they we in the backyard next to a potting shed. Edward let go of her hand and paced back and forth in front of her trying to calm himself.

Alice stood there too scared to move, she watched his face go from red to purple to red again.

"Edwar-"

Edward shoved her against the potting shed and punched the wall right next to her head, effectively cutting her off. The pain in his hand fueled his anger even more as he continued to punch the wall. Alice flinched as Edward stopped and pointed a shaky finger to the tip of her nose, "Don't you ever..._EVER_ pull that shit again."

"I know," she hiccuped through the tears. "I know and I am so sorry!"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Edward spat through his teeth, "You disrespected Mom. You might as well have spat on Alec's grave...stupid girl."

"I am so sorry." She whimpered again, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. "I just miss him...Why? Why did he have to do this?" Alice choked through her tears.

Edward's face softened as his sister fell into his arms. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She repeated against the lapel of his jacket, Edward's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Shh, calm down." Edward whispered through his own tears, "You were out of line but I understand your anger...I feel your anger but please...please, not in front of our mother." He felt her nod against his chest. He smiled half-heartily when she used the inside of his jacket to wipe her nose, "Calm yourself, Ally," he whispered once more, as he wiped his own tears away.

They eventually collected themselves and returned to their family. Alice found her mother sitting alone in Alec's room and fell to her knees in front of her. "Mom, I didn't mean it...I swear, I am so sorry." Alice wrapped her arms around Esme as she plead for forgiveness. Esme began to rock her youngest back and forth whispering words of comfort into her ear. She knew her daughter was just as hurt as she was, and Esme even felt guilty about thinking as Alice did. They were words of anger, despair and confusion; it was her daughter's way of grieving, and she did not hold that against her.

"I love you Alice."

"Oh Mom, I love you, too. Please forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive, Mija. You're hurt and angry...you have your opinions."

"No, I don't feel that way, please."

"Don't apologize for feeling the way you do, I'm angry myself."

"I don't think he's a coward, Mom. I love him..."

"I love my son too, but sometimes, we do cowardly things." Alice pulled away from her mother and looked into her eyes, they were vacant and emotionless. She was distant and so unlike the woman Alice has known all her life- it scared Alice to death.

"Mom?" Alice shook her gently, hoping to snap her out of this daze she was in.

Esme blinked a few times and shook her head, as if to clear it of her inner ramblings, "Oh sweetheart, like I was saying...you shouldn't feel bad."

"Mom? Are you okay?"

But Esme continued as if she didn't hear a word her daughter said, "Suicide creates a monstrous emotional upsurge of shame and guilt. Everyone participates in feeling responsible, and even shamed at knowing the suicidal candidate. If these feelings are not healed, the vampire of suicidal death can strike again and again." Esme smiled and patted Alice's head gently.

"Momma?" Alice whimpered, feeling her mother's forehead. "I am going to get Daddy," Alice darted downstairs and pushed through the crowd of people there to pay respects.

"Dad! Come quick, it's Mom!"

Carlisle and his children ran up the stairs and found Esme pacing back and forth talking to herself, "Baby?" Carlisle called out in a loving tone, he walked slowly towards her with his hands held up in front of him. He didn't want to startle her and cause a scene with a room full of strangers downstairs, "Rosalie, grab my medical bag from my room, please."

Carlisle continued to inch closer to his wife who was grabbing her stomach in panic, "I feel as if I just gave birth to him...he was too young. I refuse to accept this!" Edward stood with his back against the wall, holding on to Alice's hand for dear life. Watching his mother lose control like this was heart wrenching...he felt the bile rise from his throat, as the reality of the situation slapped him in the face.

"I failed him," she nodded furiously as if she was trying to convince herself. "I failed him...but someone has to tell him!" She stopped in her tracks and looked in her husband's tear-filled eyes. "Someone has to tell my baby that suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem..." Esme ran her hands through her hair and tugged manically away from her scalp. "We could have worked through this...we could have found a way to work past this."

"Esme...please, there was nothing-" He stepped forward to comfort her.

"Don't!" she screeched as she held her hand out to stop his advances. Edward, Emmett and Alice flinched in unison as Rose ran in with her father's black bag.

"Alice was right...he was a coward." Alice winced at her words as she witnessed her mother tug on her hair, "I thought my son was a man of strong principles..." She huffed and rolled her eyes, "when your principles seem to be demanding suicide, clearly it's time to check them." Carlisle quickly prepared another shot of Valium to calm his wife, upping the dosage to ensure a good night's sleep. He nodded to Edward, and they slowly inched forward to corner her, she fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands completely unaware of the men behind her.

"Esme," Carlisle lowered himself to Esme and wrapped his arms around her, planting soft kisses against her neck as he stuck her with the needle.

"Carl-"

The drugs were quick. Esme collapsed into Carlisle's arms, and Emmett moved quickly to pick her up from the floor. Rose and Alice held each other while Carlisle tucked her into bed, "She is going to need help." Carlisle stopped to swallow his tears, "She needs help dealing with this...she needs a grief counselor or a therapist."

"It's taking a toll on her," Edward muttered as he ran his hands through his mother's tousled hair.

Felix stood quietly at the door watching his first and only love lose her mind. He cursed himself for the things he had done to her, and wished he could go back and make it right. If he hadn't beat her and told his parent's to fuck off, they would be living happy in Puerto Rico and their son would still be alive and well. He was jealous of Carlisle. He knew it was inappropriate and stupid, but he wanted to be the one holding Esme, he wanted to be the father of her children and love her like she deserved.

Rose appeared in front of him and closed the door behind her, "What do you want?"

"I was just checking to see if she was okay."

"What's it to you?"

"She was the mother of my only son...I'm concerned-"

"Concerned?" Rose laughed.

"Rosalie, I understand that you are protective of your mother. I treated her..." Felix shook his head at the memories, "I was not a good husband to her."

"And what? You are trying to make peace with yourself? Save it."

"You house a lot of anger and I know it's hard...losing your brother the way you did."

"Don't talk to me like your some kind of know-it-all," she snapped. "You know nothing about my family...you're an outsider. Just because you traded a few phone calls with Alec throughout the years doesn't make you his father."

"I know," Felix looked down at his shoes and shifted uncomfortably. Rose stopped when she noticed that he bit his lip just like Alec used to. She began to see what everyone was talking about in the car- Alec did inherit his father's smile.

Alec had a tendency to talk with his mouth slanted to the left when he was nervous or excited about something, she noticed that Felix did it in normal conversation and her heart tugged at the memory. "My mother is a strong person," she whispered to him. It sounded as if she was trying to convince herself rather than him, "She's a beautiful, loving, caring person."

"I know," Felix whispered.

"Then why? Why did you do what you did to her?"

"I was young-"

"Spare me that excuse," Rose huffed. "Young and dumb..."

"Rosalie, I loved your mother, but I had responsibilities."

"Bullshit."

"You think?"

"I know."

"You think you have me all pegged, huh?" Felix crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the petite girl.

"I know I do. You say you loved my mother? Why hit her? Why abuse her while she was pregnant with the son whose life you are here to mourn?"

"Times were diff-"

"Don't stand there and tell me that times were different back then, it wasn't 1876."

"You don't know me, you don't know the situation."

"So your beating her was justified? How?"

"That's between Esme and I."

"Esme is MY mother and nothing to you."

Felix rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath something she couldn't understand, "She was something to me. She was my wife."

"Was." Rose snapped, cutting him off before he could go any further. She looked around to make sure she was out of her father's earshot. "Did it make you feel like a big man? Hitting a poor defenseless woman who you out weighed by one-hundred and fifty pounds."

She could hear Felix grind his teeth while his hands curled into tight fists at his sides, Rosalie was so amused by his attempt to keep a cool head, that continued poking him with a stick. "I bet you got off to it...made you feel like you were in charge," Rosalie whispered.

Felix wasn't loosing his cool, he didn't want to slap her or shove her. Not at all. He learned his lesson all those years ago when the love of his life ran away from him. He clenched his teeth at the memory of his last night with Esme, the image of her shielding her stomach from his blows was enough to make him sick to his stomach.

"Rosalie Lillian McCarty." She backed away from Felix like an attack dog being called away by it's master, she bowed her head and turned slowly to face her father.

"Dad," she whispered.

"What's gotten into my children!" Carlisle snapped.

"I jus-"

"No, Rosalie. I heard what you said, spare me...how old are you?"

She couldn't say anything, she was too afraid to. Her father had only been angry with her one other time in her entire life and this time, her behavior was worse.

"Answer me! How old are you?"

"Old enough to know better." She was a grown woman of twenty-nine, but in that moment, under her father's glare, she felt like a petulant child.

"I'm disappointed in you."

"It's not her fault, Carlisle." Felix cut in before Rose could defend herself, "She's just trying to protect her mother."

"She shouldn't have talked to you like that, Felix."

"I deserved it."

"No you don't. You just lost your son, it was improper and disrespectful."

Felix patted Rosalie's shoulder gently and looked into her tear-filled eyes, "We all lost someone very important. It's understandable, and a part of grieving." He squeezed Rosalie's shoulder and winked at her before continuing. "I'm not offended. I did things to Esme that I am not proud of, and I have a lot to answer for when my time comes."

Rosalie sniffed and turned her face away from him, Alec looked just like him...it broke her heart.

"I've used these years to learn from my mistakes and try my best to rectify my wrong doings...Esme has already forgiven me and that's all I need to be at peace with myself." Felix took one last look at Rose and quietly made his way down the stairs.

~x~x~x~

Bella sat on the floor of the drawing room arranging her photos into a collage. She laughed to herself when an all too familiar song came on the radio as soon as she found a picture of Alec. She took it during one of Peter's company picnics, it had been held at Woodland Park Zoo that year. She had managed to get Alec to pose by the monkey cage, and just before she snapped the picture, a monkey grabbed onto Alec's hat. She snapped the shot of Alec in mid air trying to reach for the monkey's arm. She missed her friend, she wanted to tell him all about the new guy she met when it hit her- this new man in her life was his brother.

Jasper snuck up behind Bella and plopped down by her side, "Shit!" She shrieked as the photos fell from her hands, "Don't do that!"

Jasper chuckled and helped her clean up the mess he caused her to make, "I'm sorry." But the amusement laced in his apology made it hard for her to believe him.

"You are a mean man, Jasper." She shook her head and playfully pushed against him, "You shouldn't scare me like that."

"I forgot you cry when you're scared," he chuckled again.

"I do not!" She snapped. Jasper turned his head slowly to face her and raised his eyebrows in question, "Oh my goodness! I was seven and you were dressed up like Michael Meyers."

"Still counts Bells."

"How so?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulder's and nudged Bella, "Jeez Jazz, were you really this annoying when we were younger?" Bella giggled. He loved the sound of her laugh, the blush of her cheeks stirred butterflies in his stomach he hadn't felt since he took her hand when she was six.

"I plan on being super annoying, I have so many years to make up for!" He pulled her into a headlock and tickled her sides until she made threats to pee herself. He loved this girl with everything he had, she was who he wanted to be with- not Irina. He was tired of his mother pushing that vile woman on him. Just because she was groomed to be the perfect wife didn't mean she would be the perfect wife for him...he wanted Bella.

"Ass." She glared at him while she pulled her messy hair back into it's ponytail, she fought hard to keep the scowl on her face, but his smile made her melt. It was impossible to ever be mad at Jasper, not with that face. "God help the woman who falls for your charms, little does she know she will be getting a giant five-year-old."

"Some women like a man who can embrace his inner child. Besides, who can resist this smile?" He laughed, reaching out to tickle her again.

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?" Irina knocked the door flew open.

"No Rina, what's up?" Jasper tried his best to conceal his annoyance as Irina sat on the floor next to him.

"I just wanted to see what was up in here, I could hear you all the way downstairs." Irina wrapped her arms around Jasper's and placed her head on his shoulder. Bella stifled a giggle when she caught Jasper rolling his eyes in disgust. Irina noticed the pictures spread across the floor but one stuck out like a sore thumb. "What are you guys doing in here anyway?" She flicked the pictures that covered the one she was looking at, she picked up Alec's picture and tossed it back into the pile like it was nothing.

"I'm working on a collage." Bella yanked the photo album from Irina's grasp and moved the loose pictures away from her knees.

"Isn't that picture of that Allen or something like that?" She asked dismissively.

"Alec, you know Alec dork."

"I suppose." Irina inspected her freshly painted nails trying her best to look normal, but her insides were twisted in knots. She was worried that Edward would find out about them once Alec found out who Edward works with. "Didn't you date him or something?"

"No you idiot, he's like a brother to me. If anything, he made goo goo eyes at you..."

"Ugh, as if I would be seen with someone like him."

"There is nothing wrong with Alec." Bella snapped, "Why do you act like that Irina?"

"Like what?"

"Like your shit doesn't stink!"

Irina's eyes just about popped out of her head with Bella's remark, Jasper busted out in loud guffaws as Bella defended her friend.

"You are no better than him or me, Irina. Remember that you're the daughter of two police officers...not a king and queen."

"I was raised to uphold certain standards..."

Bella snorted at Irina's words, "Are you listening to yourself? If your parents were still alive, you would've gone to public school and worked at Newton's Outfitters part time...don't act all 'holier than thou' with me."

"Either way, Alec is not my type," Irina shuddered in disgust.

"He's not your type, you're right." Bella laughed, "Like he would waste his time on a snot nosed child like you."

_If only you knew, stupid girl._ Irina smirked at the memory of Alec pursuing her like a tiger to it's prey. She wished she could prove Bella wrong, but it would only make things worse for Irina if she admitted to her affair.

"Like I said, as if I'd ever..."

"As if I'd ever," Bella mocked. "Go away little girl, go play with Charlotte's makeup or bother someone else."

"I am going to tell Charlotte your are being ugly again," Irina warned.

"My God, Rina...how old are you?" Jasper snapped, clearly annoyed with her childish display.

"Jasper, why are you being mean to me?" Her bottom lip trembled as the tears pooled in her eyes.

"Cut the crap," Bella chuckled. "Just go away and give someone else a headache."

Irina got up and kicked the pictures on the floor, she stomped out of the room and called for Charlotte once we reached the stairs.

"Well, your gonna get it!" Jasper said in a sing-song voice.

"It's like she's two...hey, you guys will be good together! A five and a two year old, perfection!" Jasper sniffed at the remark and pulled Bella into a head lock again, this time he wouldn't stop until she peed.

-o-o-o-

"We are here to discuss the details of Alec Xavier Platt's last will and testament." The burly attorney stood in the middle of the large study surrounded by Alec's siblings and parents. "Does anyone have any questions before I begin?"

"No, Mr. Jenks, please proceed." Carlisle acted as spokesperson for the entire family.

"Very well." he cleared his throat and began. "This document names Edward Masen Cullen as sole executor of this document. Would you like to read it?" Mr. Jenks asked Edward, who was staring at a family picture resting on the mantle of the fireplace.

"No," he finally answered.

"Very well."

Last Will and Testament of Alec Xavier Platt

I, Alec Xavier Platt, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, hereby expressly revoking all wills and codicils heretofore made by me.

ARTICLE I

I direct my Executor to pay my judicially enforceable debts, funeral expenses and the administrative expenses of my estate as soon after my death as practicable. Further, I direct that all estate and inheritance taxes and other taxes in the general nature thereof (together with any interest or penalty thereon), which shall become payable upon or by reason of my death with respect to any property passing by or under the terms of this Will or any codicil to it hereafter executed by me, or with respect to the proceeds of any life insurance policy or policies, or with respect to any other property (including property over which I have a taxable power of appointment) included in my gross estate for the purpose of such taxes, shall be paid by my Executor out of the principal of my residuary estate, and I direct that no part of any such taxes be charged against or collected from the person receiving or in possession of the property taxed, or receiving the benefit thereof, it being my intention that all such persons, legatees, devisees, surviving tenant by the entirety, appointees and beneficiaries receive full benefits without any diminution on account of such taxes.

ARTICLE II

I do give and bequeath to my brother, Edward Masen Cullen, all my personal effects and all my tangible personal property, including automobiles owned by me and held for my personal use at the time of my death, but excluding cash on hand in bank accounts in my own name, or securities, choses in action or other intangibles.

In the event my brother shall not survive me, then I give and bequeath all such tangible personal property to my surviving siblings, to be divided among them as they may agree. If any dispute shall arise among my siblings regarding the division of such property, my Executor shall have the power to make a final and binding determination as to the distribution of such property.

"What a minute," Edward interrupted. He leaned forward in his chair and tugged at his hair, "He's leaving me in charge of everything?"

"It's only right, Edward," Rosalie said. "I can't manage his estate and run my business...Alice is, well, Alice."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Alice snapped, rising from her seat.

"It means that you're too young to be dealing with this financial burden. You have a career you're trying to build, you don't want this responsibility."

Alice sat back in her chair and grabbed on to Esme's hand, her mother nodded in agreement and looked over to her son. "It makes sense, Edward."

Mr. Jenks cleared his throat and looked around the room again, "Any other questions?" He took their silence as permission to continue. After thirty minutes of legal formalities, Mr. Jenks had Edward sign off on the paperwork, and was handed the keys to Alec's safety deposit boxes. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me," Jenks patted Edward's shoulder and said his goodbyes to the rest of the family.

"This is ridiculous!" Edward snapped.

"It makes sense," Carlisle muttered as he stroked his wife's hair. "You're the only one...the only one."

"You can sell it, Edward." Alice said, fixing the already straight painting that hung on the wall.

"Don't you dare!" Rose snapped, pushing away from Emmett's embrace. "He worked too hard for too long."

"I'm just saying," Alice shrugged.

"I'm not going to sell it...I couldn't fathom the thought." Rose relaxed her defensive stance and returned to her seat. Edward looked around and mentally tabulated the amount of time he'd need to be here to hire a suitable caretaker. He didn't want to sell it, not at all, but this was his brother's dream- not his.

"I need to nap for a bit," Esme finally spoke.

"Of course, my love." Carlisle took her hand and escorted her out of the study, but turned to Edward, "Do what you think is best, Alec surely thought you could handle it."

"Right," Edward muttered. His thoughts went to Bella and the one night they shared, he wanted to go back to Washington and forget this ever happened. Edward began to feel guilty when he looked at the picture sitting on the desk. It was the four siblings sitting on a tree stump in Greece, they were covered in mud, and everyone was smiling except for Alice- she hated being dirty. Alec had Edward in a headlock and Rosalie was hugging Alice. He studied the smile on his brother's face and wondered what the hell he was thinking when he decided to take his own life.

That's when it began...

The nagging pull in his heart, the bitter feeling of betrayal bubbled in his mouth left him incapable of breathing correctly. It was as if he had the weight of a thousand bricks against his chest, and the only thing that would remedy this was answers, finger pointing...revenge. He wanted this woman to pay, he _needed _this woman to pay, she had to know what the consequences of her careless actions. _Would she even care? _

"Did you hear me, Edward?" Rosalie said as she shook his shoulders.

"Who was she, Rosie?" Edward asked, ignoring her question.

"Who?"

"The girl. His fiancee."

"Swan...something. She lived or lives in Washington with her uncle or something like that...I don't know." Rose waved her hand dismissively then snapped her fingers, "I forgot! Alec showed me a really bad picture of her one time, she was with her cousin or something, but you can barely make out her face."

"You told me before that you didn't know," he snapped.

"I was distraught," she spat. "Jane, his assistant, is probably the only one who's seen her. She followed Alec everywhere."

"I need to speak with her."

"Why? What's that going to solve?" Rose asked.

"I just want to know who she is! Is there a problem with that?" Edward snapped again.

"Don't snap at me," Rose spat through her teeth, fighting the urge to slap him.

"Hey, Edward, watch your tone." Emmett rose from his seat and placed himself in between Rose and her brother. "Rosie, baby, calm down...let's get some air."

When the door closed behind them, Alice moved to sit next to her brother. "You need to calm down, Edward. We shouldn't be at each other's throats at a time like this." She leaned against his shoulder and placed her hand over his, "We're family..."

"I'm sorry, Alice." Edward put one arm around her shoulders and squeezed, "I will apologize to Rosie...I guess we are all behaving like the children in that photo, huh?" He laughed, pointing to the framed photo.

Alice winced at the memory of spending almost two hours removing all the mud from her scalp and hair, it definitely wasn't her favorite memory, but it was a memory just the same. "I miss him," she sniffed. "This room smells like him." Alice gave her brother one good squeeze and rose from loveseat, still holding Edward's hand. "You must be starving, let's get you something to eat."

-x-X-x-

The next day, Edward met with his brother's staff to get up to speed on the goings on through the vineyard. He made arrangements with Jane to leave her in charge for the two months that he would be gone, he needed to close some business deals with Jasper, and work out a schedule that wouldn't take away from both businesses. After the meeting, he requested to meet Jane privately in his office. While he waited for her to come, he rifled through Alec's belongings hoping that he would find some sort of clue as to who this girl was.

"You wanted to see me?" Jane asked, nervously twisting her fingers. "Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"Not at all," he chuckled. "I just have a couple of questions to ask."

"Su-sure..."

"Did you know who Alec's fiancee was? Do you know her name or what she looks like?"

"Um," Jane shifted nervously from side to side trying to remember her name. "I know that she's from Washington. Alec used to work for her uncle...he was a district attorney."

"Wh-what?" Edward snapped making Jane flinch backwards. _It couldn't be...could it? _"What was her name?" He asked through gritted his teeth, he could see that Jane was about to fall apart where she stood.

"Um, I can't remember...I saw a picture of her once. She was really pretty...brown hair, brown eyes."

_It can't be..._

"Her name is weird...like Iona or Ivana, something with an I."

_Oh. My. God._

"Is-" Edward cleared his through and fought back the tears, "Isabella?"

"Something like that, yeah." Jane whispered, "All I know is that their engagement was to be kept a secret until the grand opening, he wanted to surprise everyone." Jane bit her bit and wiped her nose with the palm of her hand.

"Thank you." He cleared his throat again as his stomach turned with the bile that was threatening to rise. Jane nodded and darted out of the room as fast as her feet would carry her. When the door closed behind her, Edward fell to his knees as he heaved into the trash can. If Isabella had been the one Alec was in love with...he had slept with the enemy. What kind of brother would do such a thing? It was all coming together now- Rose had a pic where she was wearing big sunglasses...like Bella. She lived with Peter Whitlock...like Bella and last and more importantly- brown hair and brown eyes...like Bella. He heaved one more time at the memory of his lips on Bella's body, this woman had a bewitching personality...it made perfect sense now. He reached for his cellphone and scrolled until he reached Jasper's number, the phone rang twice before it was answered by a giggling woman.

"Hello?"

"Um yes, may I please to Jasper?"

"Sure. Who is this?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen. I'm his-"

"Edward, it's about time I hear from you," she purred seductively on the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Forgotten me already?" She sounded sad and a little thrown.

"Be-" he gulped loudly, trying his best to control his heaving. "Bella?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

"Is Jasper there?" There was silence on the other end of the line and without so much as a "Hold on" the phone was passed to Jasper.

"Hey Edward! How's it going?"

"It's not," Edward sniffed.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay with your family?" Jasper asked, concerned with the sound of his voice.

"My-um, my brother...he died."

"What! Oh my god! Edward, I'm so sorry...I really am." Jasper ignored Bella's questioning eyes and walked out of the room. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?"

"No, I'm good. I should be back in Washington on Friday."

"Take all the time you need, really...I understand."

"No, I think it's best I get back, I need out of this place...I can't-" his sobs cut him off, he struggled to gain composure. "I'm sorry," he cleared his throat again, "I should-"

"Don't you dare excuse yourself...I feel for you, man." Jasper shook his head at Bella when she tried to grab the phone, Edward filled Jasper in on his plans, and made arrangements to be picked up on Friday. Jasper snapped the phone shut and ran his hands through his wavy blonde hair, "This is really bad."

"What happened?" Bella asked with panic in her voice.

"Come with me, I have some news for the family." Jasper took Bella by the hand and walked down the stairs to the sitting room, Peter and Charlotte were watching television while Irina read a book. "Dad, Mom, Bella, Irina...I have some terrible news."

-x-X-x-

Edward sat in his brother's office playing with the mini-globe sitting dutifully on his desk. He spun it absentmindedly as he read her letter again for the thousandth time, only to crumble it after reading her ugly words...words that ultimately drove Alec to end his life...

_Yes, I was pregnant, and I didn't miscarry the baby like I told you before. I aborted it. Having a baby? With you? God forbid! I'm sorry my love, but it is the truth. Don't think about coming over here to clarify anything. I'd have to lie, and you don't want to be humiliated, it would be absolutely pointless._

_You should congratulate me though, I am getting married! This man is on my level and is wealthy beyond measure. I am looking forward to living life comfortably and you should look at moving on as well._

Alec didn't try to clarify anything, but Edward sure as hell was going to. He wouldn't rest until Isabella's family knew what a monster she really was. He continued to spin the globe on it's axis while his mind searched for the perfect revenge.

"You want a husband who's wealthy beyond measure?" He laughed to himself, "We shall see about that...won't we?"

* * *

**Ever been on a roller coaster? You know how things are all hunky-dory in the beginning, a little bumpy, but steady just the same? You know that the drop is coming, so you brace yourself for the inevitable. Well, a tiny drop is coming up :) It's going to start getting crazy now and I am so excited!******

**Thanks again, Snarkerella, for being the 'Christina to my Meredith' lol you are an awesome beta :)**

**I want to thank ALL those people who put my story on alert...wow! Whoever rec'd this story, I owe you a big THANK YOU! **

**I'd love to hear from everyone who put me on alert...I'd love to know what you think :) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Until next time...  
**


	6. Motions

Chapter Six:

Motions

_Song: Something I can never have by Nine Inch Nails_

The Whitlocks sat around the fire in their posh sitting room at a loss for words. Peter rubbed Bella's back in comfort as she wiped her tears, Irina and Charlotte shrugged their shoulders as if it was of no importance to them. "Why?" Bella whimpered against Peter's chest. "He was my best friend!"

"Edward didn't go into details, he could barely talk himself." Jasper said, taking her hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Bella...I know how much he meant to you." A pang of jealously hit Irina like a slap in the face when she saw how attentive Jasper was to Bella. Charlotte noticed it too and summoned Jasper to her side at once.

When he went to sit in between Charlotte and Irina he was assaulted by their strong perfume, it broke his heart to see Bella so out sorts. Bella cherished her best friend, images of his beautiful smile and the sound of his whole-hearted laughter flooded her memory, as the tears streamed down her face. _No wonder Edward was so cold to me over the phone...so dismissive._ She thought to herself, _poor Edward! I wish I could be there for him, he must feel so terrible. _

"The party is definitely off," Jasper said.

"What? Why?" Charlotte asked, nearly dropping her tea.

"Mother, this is not a time for celebration...Dad just lost a good friend and so did Bella."

"That's true, Charlotte my love, I don't feel like hosting a celebration...the boy was like a son to me." Peter muttered, trying to sniff back the tears. He took Alec under his wing when he first came, fresh out of Law School. It nearly broke his heart when Alec suddenly announced that he wanted to explore his options and try something new. He was proud of him though, and admired his courage to give up what he had always known for the unknown.

"Well, we can reschedule I guess. Maybe we can throw a celebration for your new company?"

"When the time is right, Mom."

"Of course, dear, of course."

Irina let go of Jasper's arm and stood up slowly, she felt guilty but couldn't understand why. Her chest was tight, and she felt herself sucking in quick breaths. "Will you please excuse me? I need to use the ladies room." Irina darted up the stairs and into her room, once she closed the door she cried. She didn't understand why she was crying, she wondered why she cared. She thought him an idiot for doing what he did...a weak man. With her back against the door, she slid down to her knees with her head in hands. "You're a fool, Alec Platt!" She whispered angrily, "You're a damned fool!" Irina gathered herself and ran quickly to her walk-in closet, she dug out the shoebox that carried the love letters and photos she'd kept from him and stuffed it into a backpack. She needed to get rid of any kind of evidence that would link her to him...she refused to be blamed for his stupid decision.

"I will not be blamed for this! You moron," she muttered. "Fucking idiot, weak-minded fool!" She stomped around her room and made sure that it was rid of everything belonging to him. Her cell phone rang and it was a number she immediately recognized, "I thought I said I was done, James."

He let out a snicker before answering her, "Ah yes baby, but I'm no where near done with you."

"I don't have any money, if that's what you're after." She snapped, zipping up her backpack.

"Well, rumor has it the golden son is back," he chuckled.

"And?"

"And...have you sunk your teeth in him yet?"

"I'm working on it, I don't need any distractions though."

"I think you do. Like I said, I am no where near done with you, baby."

"What do you want, James?"

"I want you in my bed first of all. Then I want you to marry Jasper and become the next Mrs. Whitlock. I need you to get your hands on that old family money, because I'm running low on funds."

"I'm not going to support you anymore, James." She chuckled, daring him to pick a fight. "I have to look after myself now, so why don't you go and find another little socialite to corrupt...I am so done with you." She snapped her phone shut and grabbed her backpack, she would hide it in the pool house until she was able to get it off the property without anyone seeing, and throw it in a dumpster on the other side of town.

In the drawing room, Bella sat in front of her easel with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Bella never smoked- didn't have the need for it...but today, today was a dark day. She had lost one of her very best friends and she felt so guilty for not being there for him. The Vermeer painting was replaced with a blank canvas. She clipped a picture of Alec on the top right corner of the canvas and put out her cigarette. She pressed play on her stereo and Bob Dylan's Forever Young began in the background. Three hours later, after the tears were cried and the bottle was empty, Bella had managed to recreate the picture that she had absolutely loved of him. _What was so bad that made him desperate to end his own life? Oh Alec...I will miss you, buddy. You were such a great friend to me..._

-x-X-x-

The plane ride for both Alice and Edward was a quiet one, Alice was nursing a pretty bad hangover from the night before, and Edward was too angry to speak. He spent the entire week getting the help and paperwork situated for his brother's company. Esme and Carlisle left for Greece the day after the will had been read, Carlisle wanted to get her home and seen by a therapist as soon as he could. Rosalie and Emmett went on about their lives, concentrating on their business and talking about their options for a baby. It would be tough, but it was something that Rose thought would take her mind off of what was happening with her family. Alice was in a rush to get to California and get back to work, she wanted nothing to do with Texas anymore and needed to get back to being the busy bee that she was. "So I set up your apartment and all you need to do is grocery shop," Alice smiled as they stood in the middle of the busy airport. Her flight to California was less than an hour away and she needed to run through security checks, Jasper was outside circling the parking lot waiting for Edward to call.

"Thank you, Ally...I really appreciate your help." Edward pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair, "I love you, little one."

Alice squeezed his waist and fought to keep her tears at bay, she felt like she was saying goodbye forever. "I love you, too." Alice croaked, "I am going to miss you!"

"I am only seventeen hours away, Ally cat." He chuckled, playfully pulling down her cap. "You can call me or visit me whenever...I am not that far away now."

"Thank goodness for that," she giggled through her tears. "I've got to get going, you'll call me if you need anything, right?"

"Of course, little sister...I love you," he kissed her cheek and backed away. "Get going!"

He stood there until Alice went through security, and waved one final time before boarding the plane. He took one deep breath and readied himself for the plan he needed to set in motion. He wanted to see her again, but a part of him knew he wasn't ready. His heart wanted to touch her, breathe her in again, but his head knew it would be wrong. He needed answers first, he needed confirmation...he needed the truth.

"Hey man," Jasper greeted as Edward got into the car. He noticed that Jasper was driving Bella's Camaro, it smelled like her- something woodsy and spicy, yet fruity...warm and sweet, like clover. It relaxed him, and, for a second, he forgot everything around him. "How was your flight?" Jasper finally asked after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Long, nerve racking...good to be on solid ground again." He muttered with his eyes closed, breathing in Bella's scent. "How was your party?"

"It was canceled."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be right, Ale-your brother meant a lot to our family."

"No, Jasper. While I appreciate the thought, this is your family. They wanted to celebrate your homecoming...I feel like I robbed that of-"

"Stop right there." Jasper said, cutting him off. "Alec was like family to dad and Bella." _Bella? I'm so sure, _Edward thought. "My mother wants to plan a party for our grand opening...when the time is right , that is."

"That would be nice," Edward muttered. "When the time is right."

Jasper drove Edward to his new apartment and watched in silence as he unpacked his things from the car. "Need help?" Jasper offered.

"Nah, I got it. Thank you for driving me."

"Anytime, buddy. Say, my father wants you to come to dinner tonight."

"I don't know," Edward shrugged.

"Come on, you gotta eat."

"I don't want to impose."Edward tried to think of a quick excuse but nothing came to him, truth was, he wanted to go- he wanted to see Bella again.

"No imposition, you are invited!" Jasper smiled encouragingly, "I'll be by around eight."

-x-X-x-

Bella soaked in the bath for almost an hour trying to sober herself up. The warmth of the water relaxed her tense muscles as she held her breath under the water. Her eyes were open and staring at the shower head above her, she was needed to get herself together and wrap her head around this horrible ordeal. She needed to be strong for Edward in case he wanted to talk about it. She rose from the tub and lathered up her loofah, trying her best to scrub the smell of cigarettes off her skin.

She was late for dinner as usual, taking her sweet time just to annoy Charlotte. Dinner at the Whitlock house was a semi-formal affair, to Charlotte at least. Jeans were not allowed and t-shirts were frowned upon. Bella chose to abide by her rules and avoid a fight, today was not a day to fight. She came down the stairs wearing a simple black dress and flip-flops, Charlotte would just have to deal. She was fixing her earring when she noticed that Edward was already sitting at the table looking sullen and tired. They locked eyes and smiled weakly at each other, Edward's heart pounded rapidly at the sight of her. _How could someone so beautiful be so cold-hearted? _He thought to himself as she took a seat next to him.

"Edward," she nodded.

"Hello, Bella." She reached for his hand and squeezed gently, "It's good to see you again."

"Edward, I'm so sorry about Alec." Her voice cracked, "He was so dear to me..."

_I'm sure he was..._ "Thank you," he whispered, squeezing her hand back. "I've missed you." He said before he could stop himself, he felt stupid when he saw Bella's face pucker into a frown.

"You hardly know me," she chuckled uncomfortably.

"Does that matter?"

She looked down at her napkin trying her best to conceal her blush."I guess not, because I've missed you, too." She finally smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Really?"

Bella blushed at his hopeful expression, he looked happy at that moment...she'd do anything to keep him happy. "Yes, really...this entire week has been weird, I couldn't take my mind off of you."

"I am so happy to hear that," he exhaled in relief.

Their one-on-one was cut short by the family walking in from the sitting room. As everyone joined them at the table, Bella quickly pulled her hand away before anyone noticed. Edward felt pangs of jealousy when Jasper hugged Bella and kissed her loudly on the cheek. The dinner was quiet and uneventful, but Jasper noticed the lingering stares between Edward and Bella- it made him uneasy.

Charlotte called the family to the sitting room for coffee and dessert. "Want to get out of here?" Bella whispered to Edward as they walked together into the room.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Follow my lead then," she winked.

Charlotte talked of plans for their party while Irina flirted with Jasper, Peter read the newspaper and puffed on his pipe tobacco nodding in agreement with whatever Charlotte was saying. "Uncle Peter? Charlotte, Edward isn't feeling very well." Bella said after a sitting for a few minutes.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Charlotte asked.

"Um yeah, I just have a headache...I think I'm going to call a cab and get home."

"Nonsense," Charlotte snorted. "Our driver will take you-"

"Actually, I was planning on visiting Emily tonight. I have to drop off some prints from the party, I can take him." Bella offered.

"Well-"

"That would be great, Bella." Edward said, cutting off Jasper.

"That settles it," Charlotte clapped her hands and hugged Edward goodbye. "It was lovely having you here, dear."

"Thank you for having me."

"Anytime, son." Peter said, taking his hand. "You're welcome anytime."

They said their goodbyes and walked out into the driveway, "Thank God!" Bella laughed, getting into her car.

"What?" Edward chuckled.

"Dinners at the house are always so stuffy and formal," she winced. "What happened to sitting around the living room and eating dinner while watching the game?"

"It was nice."

"If you're used to that sort of thing," she snorted.

"I'm just glad to be here with you," Edward grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Me too," she blushed.

They drove to Edward's apartment and sat in the parking lot for half an hour, Edward told her about his inherited company and how empty he felt without his brother. Bella listened intently and wished she could do something to make her feel better. She ran her hands through his hair and wiped the errant tears away from his face. Bella was the most beautiful woman Edward had ever laid eyes on, he started to doubt the fact that Bella was the evil ex of his beloved brother. How could she be? Her face showed no signs of greed or selfishness. Her smile was kind and loving, it couldn't be her.

"So, can I go inside and look around?" She finally asked, biting her lip.

"Sure, I'd be happy to show you my place." The locked eyes for a long moment before Bella threw herself to him. Their teeth clashed together as their mouths quickly found their familiar rhythm, "What is it about the inside of cars that drives me crazy for you." Edward's breath tickled her neck, "Let's get you inside...I need to feel you."

They kissed and groped each other until they stumbled into his apartment, Bella threw the dress over her shoulders as Edward unbuckled his pants. "Do you have protection?" She panted into his mouth.

"Yes," he gulped as her hand wandered into his pants. "Jesus Bella," he moaned as her hand stroked his length.

They stumbled into his bedroom and fell onto the bed desperate to feel each other again. Edward reached into his nightstand and pulled out a gold foil packet, Bella pushed him on his back and stoked his length slowly making him arch his back in pleasure. After a few torturous pumps, Bella tore open the packet and rolled the condom down on his length. She straddled him and slowly lowered herself down. "Fuck, Bella...you're so tight," he moaned as she rocked slowly against him. He unhooked her bra and cupped her breast with his hands.

"You feel so good inside me." She whimpered, pressing down to meet his upward thrusts. Edward rolled her over without breaking rhythm, and continued to drive into her with wild, desperate thrusts. She responded by bucking her hips against his, following his frantic rhythm. He was lost in her again, lost in the warmth that was his Bella. He took her head in his hands and smoothed away the errant hair across her forehead, kissing her long and hard as he emptied himself in her with one final thrust. The rapid beating of his heart matched hers as she laid there spent and weak at the knees. She hadn't reached her climax and she didn't care, tonight was about Edward and whatever he needed to do to feel better. If this was the only way she could help, she was glad to do it.

"I'm sorry," he finally said after a long minute.

"For what?"

"For being so quick.".

"Never mind that, it was amazing." She wasn't lying, sex with him was incredible. The feel of his body on hers was enough for her, his touch alone was all she needed. "I'm just happy to be here with you."

He sat up to look out into the darkness, _why is she being so sweet? Is this girl for real? _"Either way, I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms and sat her on his lap, he rocked her slowly and kissed along her collarbone. "I just need to be near you," he muttered against her skin. "I feel so much better when I'm close to you."

Bella closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just being like this is enough."

After a long moment, Edward took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "I just want to forget this last week, I miss my brother...I'm so numb."

"He's gone," she whispered against his neck. "We have to learn to live our lives without him...it has to be done, we must move forward."

He stopped rocking and continued to stare into the darkness, anger coursed through him like fire. To him, it sounded as if she was dismissing his brother's life like it didn't matter. He was irrational and full of vengeance...like a drunk looking for a fight. "Will it be easy for you?" He snipped, "To just forget about him...like he was a random passerby?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"You say that we have to move forward...why so soon? You sound so quick to get on with your life."

"Edward, Alec was one of my dearest friends!" She climbed off his lap and sat on her knees in front of him. "You can't go on living your life angry at him, I know what you're doing."

"Do you now?" he snorted, pushing her hand away.

"You feel bad for not being there for him. You are angry that he did this, I'm angry too! But Edward, we can't go through life blaming ourselves for not being there for him...it's not healthy, it's not right."

"I don't blame myself."

"You wouldn't believe that if you were sitting in my place," she snorted. "Your brother made a decision, a stupid one, but a decision just the same...you can't go on blaming yourself when you couldn't have prevented it."

"I could have!"

"Perhaps, but it's too late to be 'coulda-woulda-shoulding', what's done is done...he was a good man and all we can do is pray that he found absolution."

"So that's it?" He let out a bitter laugh and rose from the bed, "We just forget about him and move on?"

"I never said we should forget about him, Edward, you're taking my words out of context...I'm only trying to help you."

"Maybe I don't need your help," he snapped, walking into the restroom. Bella sat there in the middle of his bed, naked and cold. She replayed the conversation in her mind and agreed with herself that he had taken everything all wrong. She didn't blame him though, he was hurting and confused...maybe her words of comfort were too harsh or too soon.

Edward sat on the floor of his restroom for a good ten minutes, trying his best to calm himself. He knew he had overreacted, he cursed himself for talking to her the way he did. He needed to find this woman and prayed that Bella wasn't the girl he needed to be looking for. He couldn't see her being so manipulative, he hoped that Jane's information was wrong...he needed to find out the truth before he hurt Bella even more. After ten more minutes of gathering his senses, he finally rose off the ground and made his way into the bedroom. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw that Bella was gone, he ran out into his balcony just in time to see the headlights of her car disappear into the darkness. He didn't want her to leave, he needed her there.

-x-X-x-

She couldn't bring herself to answer his calls for a couple of days, she didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or her fear of him snapping again...either way, they needed time apart. Bella was in the drawing room again putting the finishing touches on Alec's painting when her best friend Emily came skipping into the room. "Hey bestie!" Emily greeted, flopping down on the sofa.

"What's up, babe?" Bella winked, blowing her a kiss.

"Just thought I'd pop in and see what my favorite gal is up to," Emily jumped out of her seat and studied Bella's painting. "Is that Alec?"

"Yeah, did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"He died last week."

"No fucking way? Alec? Are you sure? How?" Emily dropped the straw she was chewing on.

"He took his own life."

"No! My God! Why?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged, wiping an errant tear.

"I'm sorry, babe. I know he was a good friend to you." Emily walked behind her and squeezed her waist.

"So, what brings you here," Bella said, clearing her throat.

"Like I said, I'm just checking on my bestie and seeing if you want to make some extra cash."

"How?"

"Sam's little sister's birthday party...she wants to have a roller disco," Emily laughed. "She wants to shy away from the typical sweet sixteen."

"Leah's gonna be sixteen?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"Hardly," Bella laughed. "So what do I have to do for this extra cash?"

"What you do best mon ami!" Emily picked up Bella's camera and snapped pictures of her mixing her paint.

"Sounds fun, I need fun right now."

"It's settled, this Saturday at the skate rink...dress to impress."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a roller disco," Emily shrugged. "Costume required...Sam is going to be a pimp and I'm his ho!"

"Don't be so proud of that." Bella snorted, pushing Emily playfully.

"It'll be fun!" Emily pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Shit! I've got to go and help Mrs. Uley with the supplies." She kissed Bella on the cheek and started towards the door, "Remember, Saturday at seven...costume!"

"Yes, yes," Bella waved.

-x-X-x-

It had been almost three days since Edward had spoken to or seen Bella. He missed her and felt like shit for snapping at her the way he did. He didn't blame her for not wanting to speak with him, but he had to make it right with her. Jasper had come over to his place for lunch that Thursday to watch the game and go over the final touches of their paperwork. "So how's Bella doing?" Edward finally asked, against his better judgment.

Jasper dropped his pen and took a chug of his beer before he answered, "She's good."

"That's good."

"Yeah, she's been taking pictures and stuff...trying to keep herself busy."

"Tell her I said hello," Edward asked.

"Uh, sure." Jasper smiled weakly before finishing his beer, he was suddenly uncomfortable being there. "Well, I've got to get going," Jasper said as he gathered his paperwork. "Bella and I have a dinner date at seven so I'm-" Jasper shrugged and started towards the door.

Edward's breath hitched as soon as the words left Jasper's mouth, he fought with all his might to control the urge to jump across the coffee table and tear his face off. He knew he had no right to Bella but he wanted her for his own, this possession scared him but he felt like he needed to act on it. "Date?" He said as nonchalant as possible.

"Yeah, I've been trying to ask her out since I've got home," He shrugged, "she finally gave in."

"So there was something there, huh?" Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I guess there always had been."

"Well, good for you man." Edward patted Jasper's back, "You're a lucky guy."

"I know," Jasper winked. In reality, the 'date' was a small get together with Bella and her friends. They were going to have a few beers and swim at the pool on the estate, there was nothing romantic about it- at least not to Bella. "Well, I will see you tomorrow at the office."

Once Jasper left his place, Edward flipped open his phone and dialed Bella's number again. She ignored it, sending it straight to voice mail. "Bella, it's me Edward. Call me back please, there is so much we need to talk about...I am so sorry for snapping at you, please call me back." The desperation was thick in his voice, he couldn't lose her to Jasper, he wanted her all to himself and he didn't bother to think about the damage it would do to their business, or the friendship he would wreck in the process.

Thank you again to my beta, Snarkerella, for the quick turn-a-round! She will be gone for an entire week and I will miss her so! :(

Hope you enjoy!


	7. Just ignore the smoke and smile

Chapter Seven:

Just ignore the smoke and smile

_Song: Blue By A Perfect Circle_

Bella was lying by the pool staring up at the violet sky, enjoying her favorite time of day, an lost in the world of Death Cab for Cutie and thoughts of Edward. After a long talk with Emily earlier that day, she decided it would be best if they went their separate ways. She didn't really know him and she felt like such an ass for being so insensitive that day...there was no recovery from that. Plus, his short temper was not something she was a big fan of.

The pool lights came on and reflected off the water like a mirror. Jasper floated in the water and made gentle waves, admiring how the light shimmered against Bella's skin. Emily, Sam and Irina kept by the shallow end talking amongst themselves. Irina kept her eyes locked on Jasper, and the way he was looking at her cousin made her sick with jealousy.

Everyone in their social circle thought Bella was beautiful and Irina didn't see why. She thought Bella awkward looking with ears too big for her head. Her unladylike manners and grace, or lack thereof, made her a horrible match for Jasper or any other Seattle bachelor. Yet there he was, looking at Bella like she was the last woman on earth and there was Bella, completely unaware.

"Jasper?" Irina called out. "Come listen to Sam's story, its awfully funny."

Jasper snapped out of his trance and floated over to the group. He still couldn't take his eyes off the way the water's reflection danced across her skin. He took a long swig of his beer and turned his attention to Sam, laughing at all the right places but his mind wasn't on the conversation. He needed to find a way to get Bella alone, he wanted to tell her how he felt and he hoped that she felt the same. When he finally managed to peel his gaze from her and turn his full attention to Sam, he noticed Irina's eyes bug in surprise and look over at him nervously.

"Jasper, isn't that Edward?" He turned to see their maid escorting Edward through the gate, his eyes searched the area until they found what he was looking for.

"Bella," Edward whispered to himself in admiration. One leg was dipped in the pool while one arm draped over her eyes, she looked like an angel. He walked over to where she lay, quietly taking in the perfection of her form. It had been three days since he had seen or spoken to her, and he felt the pain of being away from her slowly drift away the closer he was to her.

"What is he doing here?" Jasper muttered, setting down his beer. Before he could get himself out of the pool, Emily grasped his arm and shook her head. "Why not?"

"They had a little spat the other day," she shrugged. "He's probably trying to make it right."

"Spat? How come I didn't hear about it." Jasper snapped, grabbing his beer and taking another gulp.

"All she told me was that they had a misunderstanding about Alec...if you ask me though, I'd say she has the hots for him."

"Well, judging by the way he's looking at her, I'd say the feelings mutual." Sam chuckled and pulled Emily closer to him. Jasper sat there in shock as Irina smoothed the water droplets off his shoulders, he shrugged her off and jumped out of the pool. He stormed into the pool house cursing at himself for not acting sooner, "Looks like someone doesn't like that idea." Sam winced as the glass door slammed behind Jasper, "Uh oh."

Irina continued to stare at the shaking door and slowly rose from the pool. "I am going to check on Jasper," she muttered.

"You do that," Emily snorted.

Edward knelt down beside Bella and pulled out on of the ear-buds from her ear. She slowly uncovered her eyes and jumped up in surprise when she saw him leaning over her. "Hi," she mumbled as she draped her arm over her eyes again. Bella tried her best to put up a front, but her insides were reeling, her heart pounding through her ears and her stomach a flutter.

"You ignore my calls for three days and all you have to tell me is 'hi'?" he sat beside her, unable to take his eyes off her stomach.

"Hi, and what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check if you were still alive," he chuckled.

"Alive and kicking," she moved her arm away and smiled weakly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," she used her elbows to lift herself, and kept her gaze on the leg that was hanging into the pool.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

Bella shrugged and sat up to face him. "We needed some time apart...that was a heated discussion and I guess I wasn't used to you being so-"

"Fucked up? Mean? Cold?" He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry."

"No, I am." He watched as her fingers curled around each other while she bit her lip. "Truth is, we hardly know each other. I was out of line from the very beginning, I shouldn't have come on to you...both times."

Nervous butterflies formed in his stomach and his heart raced rapidly, he was loosing her and he barely had her...this couldn't happen. "I'm not sorry that happened, I don't regret anything between us."

Bella shook her head and looked up to meet his burning gaze. "It was fun, but like I said before, we hardly know each other...it was irresponsible and I-"

"No," he snapped. "Don't do that."

"Do what, Edward? Don't think rationally about this? I have no idea who you are, I'd love to be your friend but I think we rushed-"

"Bella, I felt a connection with you...a strong one. Don't sit there and tell me you didn't feel it too."

"I did, Edward but-"

"No, buts. Look," he took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "I like you, I know I hardly know you and hell, I'm finding it hard to comprehend as well but...dammit Bella! I can't be without you." She continued to bite her lip, unsure of what to do. Her heart was begging and pleading for her to give in, but something in her head was screaming at her to run. Just when she was about to agree with her head he spoke again. "I am so sorry for being so ugly to you, it's just that with everything happening with my family and having to deal with the loss of my brother..." He shook his head and quickly wiped the tears away. "Being around you...well, it makes it better." He looked up through his eyelashes and stroked her cheek, "I don't know how to explain it but...I have to be around you."

His words justified what her heart was fighting for, he described everything she was feeling for him. "So what do we do?" she whispered with a small voice.

He exhaled in relief as he took her hand, "We take it slow, I think that there's something here worth exploring, don't you?" She nodded and placed her head against his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his lap. The scent of cocoa butter and Bella blended perfectly together, he moved her hair and planted a kisses along her neck. "Slow." He muttered to himself, trying his best to keep control.

"Well, Mr. Slow, when are you taking me out on a date?" she giggled, squirming away from him.

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on his chin and both cheeks before taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. "Oh shoot!" she squeaked, pushing away.

"What's wrong?" he muttered with his eyes closed.

"Leah's birthday party...it's tomorrow."

"And?"

"Sam needs me to take pictures."

"Can't someone else do it?" he whined, smiling against her lips.

"I wish," she stuttered as the feel of his touch left goosebumps down her spine. "I need the money, I have to save up if I want to get out of here."

"Well, I'll go with you then."

Bella pulled back and raised an eyebrow at his comment, "It's a sweet sixteen."

"I don't mind," he shrugged.

"At a skating rink."

"All the more reason, I love to skate."

"You do not," she snorted.

"I do! There are many things you don't know about me," he shrugged against her and continued to plant kisses along her neck.

"It's a roller disco, costume required." Edward froze just over her collar bone and pulled back, "that's what I thought." Bella laughed, pulling him into a hug again.

"How about I pick you up after and we can have a late dinner?"

"That sounds perfect!" She attacked his mouth again, making him fall backwards on the ground.

"Get a room!" Emily bellowed.

"Woot! No, Emily, I want to see the show!" Sam laughed, winking at Bella.

Bella hopped up off of Edward and pulled him up off the floor. They walked over to the shallow end where her friends where laughing, "Edward, these are my very rude friends, Sam and Emily. Guys, this is Edward." Bella winked, taking a beer from Sam.

"What up?" Sam greeted, tossing a beer to Edward.

"Rude? Us? Who was the one dry humping by the pool?" Emily giggled as she waved at Edward.

"Like we've never dry humped by a pool," Sam laughed as he dodged Emily's swat.

"Where's Jasper and Irina?" Bella asked, pulling up chairs for both of them.

"Pool house," Sam pointed. "He got upset-" Emily swatted his chest and shook her head.

"He wasn't feeling good."

"Em, you're a bad liar."

"Well, he just-"

"He got upset that I was here," Edward concluded. "He told me you two had a date tonight, I came over thinking...well, I don't know what I was thinking."

"A date?" Bella straightened up and looked between the three of them. "I don't recall ever being asked, this was just something Emily and I wanted to do before it got too cold."

"Either way," she added, "I don't see Jasper that way."

"Eh, oh well." Sam shrugged it off, downing the last of his beer. "Hey! let's get dressed and go to Zak's"

"Zak's?" Edward asked.

"You've never heard of Zak's?" Emily turned to look at Edward in disbelief. Edward shook his head, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with all three pairs of eyes on him.

"It's only the best burger joint in Washington!" Bella laughed as Sam stood up in the pool like a big kid. "You haven't lived until you've eaten their TexMex burger! Oh man!"

"How old are you again, Sam?" Emily said, shielding herself from the water he shook off.

"Wanna go?" Bella whispered while the other couple joked with each other.

"Sure, if you want me to."

"Of course I do," she smiled and kissed him softly on the nose.

-x-X-x-

Bella tiptoed into the apartment a few minutes past midnight with her shoes in hand. She held her breath, hoping that the door wouldn't creak and awaken anyone in the house. Once she managed to lock it, she began to tiptoe up the stairs.

"Have fun?" Jasper's voice came from the sitting room.

"Jesus, Jasper!" Bella whispered roughly. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," she huffed. "What are you doing down here in the dark?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Bella, I have to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm kind of tired," she whined.

Jasper knew it was now or never, he grabbed her hand and walked her to the sitting room. He switched on the light and sat her next him on the large sofa. "It has to be now."

"Alright, alright...what's going on?" He sat there for what seemed like hours, staring at the family picture they had taken when Bella was just a teenager. "Jas-"

"I love you, Bella." He blurted, rising from his seat. He paced back and forth, trying to find the right words to tell her how he felt.

"Jasper, I love you too...like a brother, you mean the world-"

"No, Bella. I love you like a man loves a woman...I love you in a 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have babies with you' kind of way."

"Jas-"

"No, let me finish." He snapped, pacing back and forth again. "I know I can make you happy, in my heart...I know this is right. I've loved you since you came to live with us, you've had my heart since then." He knelt down before her and took her hands in his, "You had to have known...all these years."

"Jasper, I had no idea you felt this way about me...I honestly didn't." He smiled up at her, almost relieved by the tone of her voice. "But-" his face fell, squeezing her hands as if to brace himself for the hardest hit he'd ever receive. "I don't love you like that. You have been my best friend...my brother, but, that's all."

"You haven't even given it any thought," Jasper spoke as he kept his eyes shut. "You haven't even given me a chance to show you-"

"No, Jasper. Don't waste your best on me...you deserve to meet someone who will make you so happy."

"That's you!"

"No, it's not."

"Bella, please-"

"Jasp-" Bella was cut off my Jasper's lips. She thought about pushing him off and slapping him, but the pain in his voice was too much for her to bear. She relaxed against him, kissing him back and giving him the only thing she could think of to ease the blow she was about to deliver.

He ended the kiss with light pecks along her jaw. "See? Can't you feel that?"

Bella's head hung low away from him, shaking her head. "Jasper, no...I can't."

He backed away and rose from his knees, "Jasper? Wait, we need to talk." Bella cried as he disappeared in the darkness. She remained on the sofa, wiping the tears from her eyes. She hated this, hated the situation she let herself get into. She blamed herself for not catching on to his advances over the years, if only she had-all this could have been avoided.

Irina sat at the top of the stairs, listening in on everything. She smiled to herself at how easy her job just became...Bella didn't want him- the playing field just got evened up. She leaned over the banister and saw that Bella was making her way up the stairs, Irina shot up and sprinted back into her room before Bella made it to the top. "This is just perfect!" Irina squealed, flopping herself on the bed. "It will be so much easier now that she's out of the picture...Stupid girl, what woman in her right mind would pass up a man like Jasper?"

"Oh well," she mused to herself. "Mrs. Jasper Whitlock...hmm, Mrs. Irina Whitlock? Either way, it's fitting...this is going to be so much fun!"

-x-X-x-

The next morning, breakfast was a quiet event. Irina bounced in her seat humming to herself, while Bella and Jasper were quiet and avoided eye contact with each other. Peter scanned the newspaper while Charlotte updated her planner. "So Bella, Edward came to see you yesterday? What was that all about?" Irina asked, picking at a piece of bacon.

Bella dropped her fork and turned slowly to meet Irina's cheery face. Irina stopped bouncing in her seat when she caught the expression written across Bella's face. "He came to visit," she muttered. Jasper snorted at her answer and continued to look down at his meal.

"Visit?" Peter questioned. "Why would he visit you? I mean, isn't that Jasper's friend?"

"He is not my friend," Jasper snapped. "Merely a business partner."

"Either way," Peter's eyebrow raised at his son's behavior. "What business does he have with you, birdie?"

"Um," she looked up to see everyone but Jasper staring intently at her. Charlotte pulled off her reading glasses, and Peter folded his newspaper in half. "We are kinda dating."

"Kinda dating?" Charlotte laughed. "How can you 'kinda date' someone?"

"Well, I don't know what we are, and anyway," she looked over at Irina and shot her a look promising violence, "I'm not a child, I can 'kinda date' whoever I see fit." She sunk back into her seat when Peter cleared his throat. She knew that Peter was as close to a father she would ever get, and she loved him dearly, but he tended to overreact when it came to the subject of her love life.

"Has he made his intentions known?" Peter asked, pulling her out of her train of thought.

"Peter," she whined. "I'm twenty-two, times have changed...he won't come to call on me, or to ask your permission to see me, it's not done that way."

"It should though, I called on Charlotte when we were dating."

"Peter-"

"Bella, you're my best friend's pride and joy. I promised that I would do anything and everything in my power to protect you, and if that means that I have to embarrass you in front of your gentleman caller then so be it. If he runs off, he isn't worth the heel of my boot."

"Oh my God," she muttered under her breath, clearly mortified at the thought of having to ask Edward to abide by her uncle's old fashioned rules of etiquette.

They continued to eat in silence as Peter continued to eye Bella. He hated all of Bella's boyfriends, and in his eyes, nothing or no one would ever be good enough for his little bird. He shook off the thought of seeing her moved away and married. He missed his best friend and when the time came for Bella to marry, he would feel that loss all over again.

Charlotte cleared her throat and opened her planner up again. "So, Jasper...I think it's time to reschedule that party."

"Mom-"

"No, no, no. I am doing this. Just think of it as celebration of your new business, we can invite the who's who of Seattle and you can use this party to network. I'm sure Edward would agree with me."

"Edward would agree with anything you say, mother. He is afraid of you," he looked up through his eyelashes and winked.

She shook her head and flailed her napkin about, "You are a mean child." She chastised playfully.

"It sounds fine, when?"

"How about two weeks from today?" She studied her planner and flipped some pages. "The date is open for me, it's perfect!"

"Perfect," he smiled.

"Well, it's settled then." Peter tossed his napkin on the plate and leaned back into his chair.

Charlotte smiled around the table until she saw Bella. "Elbows," she said in a sing-song voice as she sipped her tea. Bella straightened up and continued to pick at her food.

-x-X-x-

The entire day went on in an uneventful manner. Both Charlotte and Irina spent the day at the spa, plucking and massaging to keep up their perfect appearances. They sat in the sauna talking of the latest Michael Kors line, when Charlotte surprised Irina with a sudden change in subject.

"Do you know how happy I am that Isabella has taken an interest in that young Cullen boy?"

"Really? Why?"

"Because, between you and I, the very thought of her ending up with my son makes me cringe," she winced.

"Auntie Charlotte, Isabella isn't ugly."

"Looks have nothing to do with it dear. Sure, she could use a day at the spa, but it's her manner. She's not like him...Jasper deserves to find a woman on his level. She's rough around the edges, and completely ignorant to the proper ways of a lady."

"Auntie Charlotte-"

"Now you," she cupped her niece's face and rubbed her cheek. "You are perfect! Beautiful, poised, educated...I've done well with you."

"I can't deny that I've always loved Jasper-"

"Well, so be it!"

"But Jasper doesn't feel the same for me," she whined as she looked down at the hem of her towel.

"How do you know this?"

"I just know," she pouted. "He has a thing for Isabella."

"Oh! Pish posh!" Charlotte laughed. "She's involved with another man...use this to your advantage. You belong together, it makes sense!"

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so," Charlotte winked. "My son deserves perfection and I can't think of anyone else more fitting."

"Thank you Auntie Charlotte, I really do love him."

"Well then, you have my blessing."

-x-X-x-

Bella stood in front of the full length mirror for at least ten minutes, mustering up the courage to step out of the house in the clothes she was wearing. She found a silver halter top and dark wash bell bottom jeans at a local vintage shop for fifteen dollars. She also found a pair of cute platform heels and a bunch of loud jewelry at the same shop. There she stood, all glittered out shaking her head in amusement. "This night will not end well," she giggled as she danced her John Travolta dance. She gathered her camera equipment and darted out of the room hoping to God that no one would see her.

She listened to her seventies music playlist for inspiration, and kept giggling when she looked at the gaudy gold rings she wore. Once she arrived at the skating rink, she didn't feel out of place, gobs and gobs of teens were giggling and chatting amongst themselves in front of the rink. They were all dressed up like they stepped out of Saturday Night Fever. She threw on her Farrah Fawcett wig and reapplied her gold lipstick before unpacking her camera. Once she excited the car, a hoard of wolf whistles and cat calls were heard throughout the crowd. She instantly regretted her outfit choice when a group of teenage boys started telling her they loved her.

"Hot mama!" Emily hollered once Bella stepped into the building. She stood there in a gold colored mini dress and a pair of matching six inch heels. Her oversized Afro wig wobbled on her head as she danced in a circle around Bella.

"I should say the same for you!" Bella laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha stayin' alive, stayin' alive." Sam came in dancing wearing a white suit and black shirt, his stumbled over his platform shoes while he tried to do the hustle over to where Bella was standing.

Bella snapped photos of the two and strapped on a pair of roller skates, and then spent the evening skating around the rink, taking candid shots of the party goers, and shooing away the pubescent teenage boys that followed her around like she was a goddess. Thankfully, Leah's birthday party went off without a the end of the night, Sam had Bella dancing in the middle of skating rink to his theme song of the night- Stayin' Alive, and, much to his family's embarrassment, Sam did his thing on the dance floor like a pro.

Edward took a cab to the skating rink and waited for Bella by her car. They'd arranged for him to meet her there at nine-thirty and the last time he checked, it was fifteen after ten, so he made his way into the rink, and found Bella dancing with Sam. She was skating around with a camera in her hand, having the time of her life.

"She's loving that outfit a little too much," Emily laughed behind him. His eyes bugged out when she walked up next to him and her super-sized Afro hit his face. "I know." She giggled, looking down at her dress. "I'm one to talk, right?"

"You look very...Foxy Brown."

Emily snapped her fingers and winked before leaning on the railing. "So, what's your story?" They stood there staring at the show both Bella and Sam were giving.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Where did you come from? You show up out of nowhere, and suddenly my best friend is acting like she forgot how to breath...so, what's your story?"

"There's really not much to tell. I was in London for about five years, missed the states and my family so...here I am."

"There you are," Emily eyed him like he was a suspect in a murder. "She's my best friend, hurt her...I'll hurt you." She smiled and patted him on his hand.

"Trust me," he winked. "I wouldn't want to be stepped on by someone wearing those death traps." He pointed at her six inch heels and winced.

"I'm sorry about your brother, by the way," Emily said after a long moment.

Edward gripped the rail until his knuckles turned white, Emily noticed his body stiffen and his head lower. "Oh shit man, I'm so sor-"

"No, it's okay." He turned and smiled weakly in her direction. "Did you know him?"

"I did, very well actually." Emily leaned against the rail and looked over at Bella and Sam. "Bells, Alec and I used to hang out all the time...take pictures and shoot the shit."

"So all three of you were close?"

"Bella and I have been friends since Brownies...Alec and Bella though, they were thick as thieves."

"Thick as thieves, huh?"

"Yeah, they were always together...like brother and sister, ya know?" Emily giggled when Sam rolled past and gave her a flirtatious wink before losing his balance. "You have no idea how hard Bella's taking the loss...I can't even wrap my head around it."

"I had no idea," he shrugged while pulling on his hair. "So the last I talked to him he said he was getting married. Do you know the name of the girl he was dating?"

"Alec was getting married?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to come during the grand opening but then..."

"I honestly have no idea, have you asked Bella? I'm pretty sure she knows who the woman is."

"If you don't know, then I doubt she would."

Emily thought about it for a minute and started flailing her arms about, trying to get Bella's attention. "Wait," she dropped her arms and turned to stare at him. "You don't know her name? Aren't you his brother?" she laughed.

"Alec only referred to her as the love of his life, he told our family that we would all be properly introduced at the opening."

"Hmm, where did he meet her?"

"Here, in Washington...from what his assistant said, he met her at the Whitlock home."

Emily stopped fidgeting and turned to look at him with an blank expression. "So help me," she muttered to herself, "if they were dating and didn't tell me-"

"Who?" Edward asked, fiddling with his phone.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She snapped out of her shock and and laughed herself. "I wonder if Bella and Alec were an item?"

"What makes you think that?" Edward's blood boiled underneath his skin, and Emily was lost in thought until he gently shook her. "Emily, what makes you think that?"

"They were always together...he was always at the her house hanging out. I wonder-"

"Well, I seriously doubt that."

"Yeah, I don't think so either...Bella has always been, well...I don't know, she's always been a loner."

"I see." He finally caught Bella's sights and chuckled when she spun around to show off her costume. He gave her a small wave and Emily glanced at him nervously knowing that what they were talking about clearly upset him.

"Listen, they probably weren't...I'm just speaking loosely."

"Oh, I know." He continued to stare at Bella wearing a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Bella skated over to him, quickly wrapping her arms around him. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"No worries," he kissed her quickly before tugging on her wig. "Nice."

"Well, they do say blondes have more fun."

"I prefer brunettes."

"Good to know," she giggled. "Ready to go?"

"Only if you are?"

"Yes! I need to take these skates off."

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside," he kissed her on her forehead and disappeared into the crowd.

Bella turned to look over at Emily and laughed at his speedy exit. "I guess this isn't his thing."

"Yeah," Emily snorted. "I guess not."

-x-X-x-

They sat across from each other in a nearly empty diner, Bella stared at the menu, and Edward stared at her. The question he really wanted to ask was burning at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Why wouldn't Alex be interested in her? She was beautiful, witty, and loved to laugh. He could see Alec with a girl like this.

"Check this out." Bella closed the menu and leaned into the table. "Irina and her big ass mouth told Peter you came over to see me last night."

"So?"

"So now Peter wants you to come over and make your intentions known," she turned a brilliant red and buried her face in her hands. "So embarrassing...we aren't even officially dating and-"

"We aren't?"

"We agreed to take things slow."

"Yes, but taking things slow means going out on dates and getting to know each other."

"That's true," she toyed with the corners of the menu and shifted uncomfortably. "Peter is very old fashioned. He believes that it's only right to come and call on me," she shook her head and hide her face behind her hands again. "He'll keep insisting."

"I respect that." Edward pulled her hands away from her face and twined them with his. "That's how I was raised as well. This situation with you is new to me...I went about it the wrong way."

"Peter is a bit over protective of Irina and I...me especially."

"Understandably so, you're beautiful," he smiled, kissing her hand.

"Aw, lay it on thick, why don't you?" she blushed.

"Well, when should I talk to Peter?"

"What about tomorrow? It's Sunday and he usually plays golf with the partners, but tomorrow he promised Charlotte we'd have a family day."

"Perfect," he released her hand and picked up the menu. "Tomorrow it is."

"Edward, you don't have to-"

"But I do, Bella. It's only right."

"Thank you for doing this."

"You're worth it," he winked before looking back at his menu.

-x-X-x-

After their late night dinner, Bella convinced Edward to take her back to his place. They spent the night talking and listening to the music Edward had collected over the years. She took out her camera and started taking pictures of him around the apartment. Edward amused her by posing and making funny faces, he tried on her wig and attempted to walk in the platform heels she had worn.

"If these pictures get out, I swear I will hunt you down," he pulled off the wig and laid back in his bed.

"I promise they're only for my personal collection."

"What collection is that?"

"The Edward Cullen Drag Files." She laughed, snapping a picture of his face. "I kid, Cullen." She tapped her finger to her chin, deep in thought, and decided to straddle him. "I have an idea."

"So far, I think I like it."

"Ha, ha." She sat on top of him and brought the camera to her face. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"Kinda hard when you're sitting here looking heavenly."

"Try," she laughed. She managed to take two pictures before he started making funny faces. "Stop!"

"Okay, okay." He bit his lip and tried his best to maintain a straight face. After a few more shots, he managed to take the camera and turn her over. "I want a picture of you this way," he snapped a shot of both of them. "That way I'll always have this moment."

-x-X-x-

The next morning, Bella woke at just as the sun was coming up. She grabbed her shoes and clothes before writing a quick note.

**I'll see you at my place at two. Don't be late! :)**

**Last night was fun, I cannot wait to see the pictures. **

**Can't wait to see you again. **

**Xoxo**

**B.**

She placed the note on his pillow and pulled out her camera one more time. He was asleep, completely naked with the covers draping over his butt. She took a couple of pictures of him like that and snuck out of the apartment before he could wake.

She drove home in silence dreading the impending meeting between the three. Peter wouldn't like her coming home at this hour and it would just fuel the fire when he spoke to Edward. Twenty minutes later, she came in through the kitchen and greeted their cook. Before she could even make it up the stairs, she heard a throat being cleared in the sitting room.

"Young lady, in here...now." Bella's shoulder's slumped as she dropped her bags around her. She walked slowly into the room where Peter, Charlotte and Jasper were sitting there drinking their coffee. Jasper didn't bother to look up at her and Charlotte rolled her eyes at the sight of Bella in that costume. "We need to have a serious sit down," Peter continued. "Go upstairs and shower...I expect you in my office in thirty minutes."

A/N

Thanks again to Snarkerella, my awesome Beta! :) I love you soooooo!

Thank you to my lovely reviewers! It makes my day when I read what you think! I appreciate all the alerts as well, I'd love to hear from you :)

XOXO


	8. Lie after lie

Chapter Eight:

Lie after lie

Song: The fear by Lily Allen (Irina's song)

Bella sat in Peter's office, staring the family photo sitting on his desk, and absentmindedly tapping her fingers against the arm of her chair, waiting for Peter to speak. He sat there staring at her with his hands together like a steeple gently tapping his lips. "I know what you're going to say, Peter." She shifted uncomfortably when Peter said nothing. "I am not a child." The only sounds that filled the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock, Bella's tapping kept time until she realized what she was doing. "Peter-"

"We have rules in this house, birdie."

"I underst-"

Peter waved his hand dismissively and straightened up in his seat. "I understand that you're twenty-two and I don't want you to feel like you're a prisoner here, but there are rules. Not just for your safety, but for the entire family as well." Bella's foot played with the leg of her chair, as Peter rose from his desk and stood by the window.

"You know the job I have, Birdie. It can be a very dangerous one. I put away a lot of bad people...those people might want revenge."

Bella sat back in her chair and felt so foolish for thinking this was an attack on her. "I didn't realize that, Peter."

"I work very hard to protect you all." He continued to stare out the window at his wife directing the gardeners. "I love you all and if anything were to happen to you-" he shook off his thought and turned to Bella. "Do you understand now, why there are rules?"

Bella got up from her seat, wrapped her arms around Peter's waist, and placed her chin on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and laughed when her face scrunched up like a bunny. "Peter, I understand and I'm so sorry for worrying you."

"I need fair warning if you aren't planning on coming home. Keep your phone on and only stay with people you know."

"I understand." Bella rose on her tip toes and kissed Peter on the cheek.

"Now tell me about this Edward Cullen." He chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

-x-X-x-

Edward paced in front of the Whitlock's grand entrance nervously fixing his hair and checking his breath. Both Peter and Bella chuckled at the television screen as Edward continued to pace in front of the security camera. "Maybe you should go and ease his worries," Peter laughed as he playfully shoved her.

"Be easy on him Peter, he's a good guy."

"We'll see about that," Peter muttered keeping his attention on the screen.

Bella skipped past the maid took a deep breath before opening the door to let Edward in. "Well hello, Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

"Ms. Swan, a pleasure as always."

"Nervous?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No, why?"

Bella rolled her eyes and pointed to the tiny camera hidden at the top right corner of the door. "We were watching you for the ten minutes you were pacing at the door," she muttered through her teeth as she waved at the camera.

"Well I feel like a dumbass."

"Don't," she pulled him in and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. "Ready for lunch?"

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all," she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Peter can be a little..."

"Mean?"

"No, silly. Protective."

She took his hand and led him through the house, and outside to the pool deck. Charlotte and Irina sat at the table reading the society section of the paper, while Peter checked his emails on his phone. "Peter, Charlotte, Rina, you remember Edward, right?"

Charlotte rose from her seat to greet Edward while Peter remained seated with his arms crossed. Edward reached out to greet him and Peter slowly stuck out his hand shake. "Peter," Bella muttered through her teeth while Edward cleared his throat nervously.

"Edward," Peter nodded and gestured for him to take a seat. "I hope you're hungry, Charlotte out did herself this time."

"Well, you're hardly ever home Sunday afternoons, this called for a feast." Charlotte smiled, squeezing his hand.

Their meal was pleasantly quiet for all except Edward, Peter's eyes roamed over to Edward from time to time and there was nothing friendly about it. After lunch, Irina retired to her room to ready herself for a dinner party she was hosting that evening.

"So, Edward, what are your intentions with my Birdie?" Peter blurted out after Irina had left the table.

"I am quite taken with her, sir." He looked at Bella and smiled adoringly as he grabbed her hand, Bella blushed a crimson red and leaned against his shoulder.

"I see," Peter muttered.

Charlotte sensed his discomfort and nudged him playfully. "Edward, before I forget, we're hosting a party to celebrate your new business with our son."

"As if she needs an excuse to throw a party," Peter muttered playfully as his wife gently swatted his arm.

"That's unnecessary," Edward began to argue but Peter shook his head.

"Don't argue with Charlotte, son."

"We never argue with Charlotte," Bella agreed.

Charlotte chuckled, and flipped open her planner. "Listen to them, Edward...don't argue."

"Well," Edward shrugged. "I suppose-"

"Perfect!" Charlotte chirped. "It's in exactly thirteen days so I am going to need your family's address to send the invitations."

"Um well...I don't think that they will be up for any celebrations."

Charlotte closed her planner and reached over to grab Edward's hand. "I completely understand, how could I have been so silly to forget."

"No, don't blame yourself, it was a lovely thought."

"Well," Charlotte opened up her planner again and checked off a few things.

"What do you two kids have planned for tonight?" Peter asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Dinner and a movie, what about you guys?" Bella asked before taking a drink of her water.

"Charlotte and Rina are hosting a benefit dinner," Peter smiled trying his best to hide the boredom in his voice.

"Fun." Bella said a little to sarcastically making Charlotte looked up from her planner.

She glared at Bella but before Edward looked up she smiled sweetly at the young couple. "Have fun tonight."

-x-X-x-

Irina peeked out of her window at the scene across the lawn and rolled her eyes. She thought Edward was a very handsome man, and she had no idea what he saw in Bella. She sat in front of her vanity mirror and checked her appointment book to confirm the lunch date she had with Dr. Felix Vickers. She shuttered in disgust at the thought of the creepy old man touching her, but it was what she had to endure in order to have him keep his mouth shut- she did, after all, have a debt to repay.

She was towel drying her hair when she heard music coming from Jasper's room down the hall, she smiled to herself and decided to pay him a little visit wearing a robe that left little to the imagination. The music grew louder the closer she came to the door, and she had to literally bang on the door in order for him to know someone was there. The music turned down and Jasper opened the door ready to yell at whoever was banging on the door. "Oh, it's you," he muttered.

"Jasper, you really must control your emotions around me! I understand you are excited to see me but this," she motioned between the two of them, "is too much!"

"Ha ha, what do you want, Irina?"

"Is everything okay?" She asked, walking into his room.

"Please, Rina...do come in," Jasper shook his head and left his door open.

"Why thank you," she sat on his bed and looked around his room. "I haven't been in here in such a long time...I like the view," she looked at Jasper and winked.

"Again, Irina, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to check on you, I was worried since the last time I saw you, at the pool."

"I'm fine, Irina."

"I don't believe you," she patted the empty space beside her.

"I'm comfortable here."

"Jasper, what did I ever do to make you act so spiteful towards me?" She whimpered, wide eyed and teary.

Jasper felt terrible when he saw her wiping the tears from her eyes. He moved to sit next to her and draped his arm over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Rini...I've just been a mess lately." Irina's nuzzled against Jasper's chest and continued to fake her tears. "Irina, please stop crying...I feel terrible."

She nodded against his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "I just hate seeing you so upset, we're family and you should be able to talk to me."

"Irina-"

"No, Jasper, listen to me. I know you think I have a thing for you, it's true, I do love you very much and I wanted us to be together." Jasper began to pull away, but before he could move, she shook her head and wrapped her arms even tighter around him. "Listen to me! I love you enough to give you your distance...I am not going to smother you into submission. If you share the same feelings with me, that's great! But if you don't...I am not going to beat it into you. I just want to be close to you like Bella is...I don't understand why everyone shies away from me."

"You come on a little too strong, Rina." Jasper chuckled, wrapping his arms around her again.

"I'm being serious, Jasper!" Irina pinched him lightly on his side. "I just want to be someone you can talk to, when you have the need."

"Okay, Irina, I promise I'll include you more."

"Thank you," she squeezed him once more before getting up to look out the window. "So, why are you so upset?"

"You have to promise not to say anything."

Irina rolled her eyes before turning to Jasper, "Scout's honor."

"I hate that Bella is seeing Edward," Jasper laid back on his bed and pulled a pillow over his face.

"Why?" Irina tried her best to sound as concerned as possible.

"Because, I'm- well, I...ah fuck it, I'm in love with the girl."

"I see," Irina said with a smile that did not touch her eyes.

"I know that it's not something you wanted to hear but-"

"Nonsense, Jasper." Irina went to lay next to him and removed the pillow from his face. "You can't help who you love."

"That's true," he agreed.

"Well, why don't you try telling her how you feel? Sometimes a girl can be a little slow on the up-take."

"I've tried," he pulled the pillow back over his face and squeezed as tight as he could.

"Well, it's her loss then." Irina removed the pillow again and smacked him playfully on the stomach with it. "You're an amazing guy and she'll see that, maybe you just need to convince her you'd be better." Irina mentally kicked herself when the words left her mouth.

"You surprise me, Irina."

"Why?"

"I really thought that you were as shallow as a kiddie pool."

"Ouch," Irina smacked his arm and shook her head. "That was a low blow."

"I'm sorry but it's true," he laughed.

"I guess I can give off that impression sometimes."

"I'm pleased to say that I was gravely mistaken though," he smiled and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm glad," she bit her lip and looked away nervously. She huffed and shook her head in disgust, "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

"I honestly hate that you love her, she isn't good enough."

"Irina," Jasper whined, "here I thought you were-"

"No, there's a reason why."

"What's the reason," he huffed.

"She isn't who you think she is," Irina covered her eyes and tried her hardest to push her tears out.

"What do you mean?" Jasper snapped.

"It isn't my secret to tell," she whispered as the tears fell.

"Irina, what are you trying to tell me?" Jasper tried to remove her arm from over her face but her grip was stronger. "Irina?"

"She made me promise not to say anything," she whined as she removed her arm and turned towards him. "All I can say is that Isabella Swan is not the perfect girl everyone thinks she is."

Jasper rolled off the bed and stood over Irina when his arms crossed, she looked up at him with a guilty expression written across her face. He bent down and yanked her off the bed by her arms. "You've already betrayed her trust by opening your mouth and dropping hints that you know something...out with it, NOW!" Irina jumped back as the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Isabella was dating two guys at the same time a few months back and she got pregnant," Irina flinched back when Jasper released her.

"She what?" He whispered.

"She got pregnant and begged me to loan her three hundred dollars to get an abortion."

"Did you give it to her?" Jasper asked, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"No!"

"Then how did she-"

"She said she had made a _special arrangement_ with the doctor, I don't know what that arrangement was but she sees him regularly...outside of the office."

"I can't believe this," Jasper sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. "Not Bella."

"I'm sorry Jasper but it's true," she cried. "Why do you think we don't get along? Why do you think she's so mean to me? It's because I know the truth about her..."

"Irina, are you certain of this?"

"Positive," she nodded. "The doctor's name is Dr. Vickers."

Jasper sat on his bed and tried his best to wrap his head around the news he was just given, how could someone who seemed to caring and generous be so careless with herself? "Irina, I'm sorry but can you please just give me some space. I need to be alone right now."

"I understand, Jasper. If you need anything, you know where I'll be." She kissed the top of his head before leaving and closed the door quietly behind her. She skipped back to her room wearing a victorious smile. Now all she needed to do was show Jasper just how much she could 'be there' for him and hopefully, with a little help from Charlotte, they could grow into something more.

-x-X-x-

Two days before the party, Jasper and Edward were at the tailor doing a final fitting for the tuxedos they were required to wear. Jasper had done his best to avoid being alone with Edward and successfully avoided Bella at home. His heart wasn't believing Irina and her story, but his mind was pulling him another direction. Jasper knew he needed to talk to Bella and get the facts straight, but it wasn't his place, something needed to be done though...the skeletons in her closet needed to be outed.

"I hate these penguin suits," Jasper muttered as he pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Me too," Edward laughed. When Jasper said nothing in return Edward continued to mess with his bow tie."You've been kind of quiet lately...everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Jasper answered curtly.

"Are you sure?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. "So, you getting along with Bella?"

"I am actually, things are progressing rather quickly."

"Hmm, well Bella has a knack for getting bored easily...be warned."

Edward stopped fixing his bow tie and turned to glare at Jasper. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Bella has a history of being...flighty, I guess you could say." Jasper smiled at Edward and removed his jacket. "If you can command her attention for more than a month... good for you."

"Jasper, I understand that you're a little upset with the fact that Bella and I-"

"What you do with Bella is your own business, I couldn't care less."

"Doesn't seem like it," Edward muttered.

"Look, I thought I may have liked her, hell I thought I even loved her, but when I sit and think about it, she's not the person I thought she was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, good luck with her." Jasper patted Edward's shoulder and left him alone in the room to ponder his words. Just as he was changing into his clothes he heard his phone vibrate.

**I miss you.-B**

**I miss you, too. I'm nearly done here, want to meet for lunch?-E**

**Yes!-B**

**Meet you at Zak's in one hour?-E**

**Zak's? Lmao are you a fan now?-B**

**A big one ;)-E**

**See you there xoxo-B**

Bella arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes early and secured a table for the two, she was enjoying a beer when she saw her Irina sitting in the corner of the restaurant with a man whose back was to Bella. Irina was flirting and touching his hand, acting very much like a woman in love.

Irina was there with Dr. Vickers, and in his mind, Irina was his girlfriend. They saw each other regularly on weekends and late at night when he wasn't on call. "I'm going to Port Angeles for a couple of days," he said as he stroked her cheek. "I'll be back in time for our little get-a-way this weekend."

Irina placed her hand over his smiled as sweet as she could. "Honey, I can't this weekend, remember?"

Felix leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hands as he shook his head. "I completely forgot, sweetheart. What are you doing again?"

"My family's weekend retreat."

"Oh, that's right. Well, maybe you can finally introduce me to them..."

"I don't think I'm ready, baby," Irina looked down at her hands and blinked back fake tears. "You know my family won't see you as a boyfriend...they don't trust me. In their eyes, I am still the little whore who-"

"Stop that, my love." Felix shook his head and brought her hand to his lips. "You're not a whore, Bell-"

"Hey girl!" Isabella smiled and placed her hand on Irina's shoulder. Irina sat back in her chair wide-eyed and trembling as if she had seen a ghost. "I didn't know you liked this place," Bella smiled and looked over to the handsome doctor and winked at Irina.

"I uh...I-"

"Hello," Bella extended her hand to Felix and greeted him with a smile. "I'm Isabella Swan, Irina's cousin, it's very nice to meet you."

"Isabella?" Felix questioned, looking between the two attractive girls. "Your name is Isabella, too?"

Bella looked confused for a moment and shook her head in amusement. "No, I'm Isabella and she's Irina," she laughed. Irina covered her face with her hand and groaned internally, Bella noted her reaction but shrugged it off as embarrassment.

"My mistake then," Felix looked at Bella with a tight smile and glared back at Irina. "I have so many patients, it's difficult to keep track," he said as his eyes trained on Irina.

"That's understandable. Well Irina, I 'm meeting Edward here so when you're done, why don't you come by the table and say hello."

"Su- sure," Irina smiled and continued to stare at Felix like a child caught in a lie. Once Bella left, Irina reached out for Felix's hand but stopped when he placed his hand on his lap. "Felix, I can-"

"You lied to me," he spat through his teeth. "You told me your name was Isabella Swan, you gave me that sob story about being raped...is that true?"

"Felix, you have to understand my situation. Let me explain!" She cried with her hand reached out across the table.

"I'm not sure I care to hear anything you have to say," Felix wiped his mouth with a napkin and threw it down on the table.

"Felix, my family wouldn't-"

"Spare me the lies." Felix motioned to the waitress for the check and pulled out his wallet. "How could you? I went against patient procedure and helped you because you were desperate. I forged a patient chart and did this pro bono...you have the fucking audacity to not be straight with me? I love you, I truly believed that we could make a go of it, but I find out this!"

"Felix, I do love you...but my family, my uncle...jeez, you don't understand that something like this could ruin me!"

"Ruin you? What about me?" Felix began to walk away, but stopped and turned to face her. "This is not over, Irina, I will find out the truth one way or another."

"Felix, please!" He waved her away and made his way out of the restaurant. "Shit," she whimpered and looked around at the restaurant making sure that no one had seen their outburst. Felix would find out that she was a part of the Whitlock family, and she cringed at the thought of all the media that would surround this. She darted out of the restaurant, trying her best to avoid both Bella and Edward at the opposite end of the place.

Once she was in her car, Irina dialed a familiar number with shaky hands. She needed to contain this mess and clean it up quickly. Someone needed to talk to Felix and reason with him, to buy his silence, the only person she could think of was James...

"Hello?" James yelled out over the loud music.

"Hey James, it's Irina."

The music lowered and James chuckled victoriously over the phone. "Oh, Irina. How I've missed my little flower. I told you that you'd be back, didn't I?" Irina groaned and leaned against her steering wheel, James chuckled again in response and sucked his teeth. "Didn't I, baby?"

"Yes, you did."

"Come over," he demanded. "I need to see you."

"I'm on my way," she said through gritted teeth.

In James's tiny apartment, Irina sat naked above him while he took a long drag of his cigarette. He blew it toward her face and laughed as she coughed. "So tell me again what happened?"

"My stupid ass cousin blew my cover with the good doctor."

"Want me to take care of her?"

"Heavens no!" She leaned over him and rested her head on his chest. "I want to you talk to Felix...make sure his mouth stays shut."

"It's gonna cost you."

"What do you want?" She whispered seductively against his neck, he rolled his eyes and pulled her off him to get a better look at her face.

"You know what I want."

"Money," Irina laughed bitterly as she moved off of him.

"And you, baby,"

"So you'll do it?" Irina crawled across the bed and laid by his side.

"Only if you do me," he laughed at his bad joke. "Tit for tat, baby."

"Agreed," she shook his hand and yelped when his hand yanked her back down over him.

-x-X-x-

The evening of the party, Jasper cursed his reflection when the bow tie proved to be more difficult than he thought possible. "Need help?" Peter asked as he leaned against the door frame. Jasper nodded and Peter quickly fixed his tie, his son nodded in appreciation and inspected the tie. "Years and years of practice, son."

"I hate these suits."

"I do too, son." Peter smoothed over the lapels of his son's jacket and patted his back. "What's been going on with you? You've been so quiet lately, avoiding Bella when she's here."

"It's nothing, dad."

"Bullshit," Peter laughed. "It's Birdie isn't it? You've got it bad for her and you don't like Edward sniffing around." Jasper half smiled and avoided eye contact with his father. "Uh huh," Peter chuckled.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Son, when have you ever given up on anything?"

"This is different, dad. She's not interested in me...her sights are set on Edward."

"Bullshit, son. Birdie's worth the fight, she's an amazing woman."

"Maybe," Jasper shrugged. The news about Bella was hard to believe, and he knew the smartest thing to do would be to confront her about in front of his father- Bella would never lie to Peter.

"She's not married, son...go for it." Peter winked and playfully punched Jasper's shoulder.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Well, whatever you do...steer clear of Irina."

"She's not that bad, Dad..she's helped me see the light on many things."

Peter felt his son's forehead and shook him gently. "Are you alright, son? Got a fever? I could have sworn you said that Irina helped you."

"She did," he nodded diligently as she smoothed his hair back. "Speaking of which, after the party, I'd like to speak to you."

"We can talk now, there is plenty of time."

"No, Dad. Tonight is not the night for the conversation I want to have."

"Very well then, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Perfect," Jasper smiled.

"Should I be worried?"

"Let's just talk about this tomorrow," Jasper winced a bit and walked with his father out of the room down the stairs to the foyer. "Tonight, let's just have fun."

Bella was in her room curling her hair when Irina came in and laid across her bed. "Knock much?"

"Sucks right?"

"Yeah, yeah what do you want?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Uh oh," Bella looked at Irina through her mirror and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I can't find the necklace grandmother gave us, I think I left it in the boat house and I don't want to go out there...can I borrow yours tonight?"

"I was going to wear it."

"Please!" Irina begged, hugging Bella from behind. "You are the best cousin ever...I'll lend you the diamond necklace I bought in France."

"It's too showy."

"How about my diamond Cartier earrings?"

"Now, you've got my attention." Ten minutes later, Irina left Bella's room with her swan necklace in hand, it would go perfectly with the yellow cocktail dress she bought for the event. She'd completely forgotten where she wore her necklace last, and hoped that she would find if before Charlotte noticed she didn't have it.

Charlotte inspected everyone before the guests arrived, it was her routine and happened before every party they hosted in their home. "You all look beautiful," Charlotte cooed as she eyed Bella's black cocktail dress. "More jewelry wouldn't have hurt, but you will do." The door bell rang and Charlotte greeted their first guest.

The party was in full swing, but there was still no sign of Edward. Bella performed her hostess duties alongside Irina, and made small talk with the guests, but eyed the front door like a hawk, looking for any sign of Edward. After a few glasses of champagne, Jasper's attitude improved towards Bella. He socialized with old friends, and flirted with the single ladies that flocked to him, in the vain hope that Bella would see it and become jealous.

It was a Whitlock tradition to lead the first dance, and Peter and Charlotte always danced to Louis Armstrong's La Vie en Rose. It'd been the song played at their wedding, and held a special place in Charlotte's creole heart. Slowly but surely they were joined by couples, and, after a while, the entire outdoor dance floor was full. Irina and Jasper were laughing as they floated across the dance floor, while Peter was whispering loving words into Charlotte's ear. Bella watched from her table while Emily and Sam chatted amongst themselves.

She played with the diamond stud in her ear and swayed to the music. She opened her eyes when she felt familiar hands wrap around her from behind, the feel of his breath against her ear made her weak at the knees. "You're late," she smiled as the warm hand trailed up and down the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered into her ear before softly kissing her ear. "I couldn't find my shoes," he laughed.

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters," Bella turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands ran through her hair and cupped her chin, bringing her eye level to him. Jasper was laughing at something Irina said when he noticed Edward kneeling in front of Bella. He stopped their dance abruptly and muttered profanities to himself when he witnessed their kiss. His heart broke when the look on Bella's face was that of a woman in love, there was no way he could compete with that.

"Jasper come dance with me," Irina grabbed Jasper's hands and pulled him away from the line of sight. "Never mind them." She pulled him closer to her but his breath was ragged and tears formed in his eyes. He kissed her on the cheek and apologized before walking away from the dance floor, he grabbed a champagne bottle from behind the bar and disappeared into the darkness.

A couple of hours later, Bella was dancing with Peter while Edward looked on from their table. "May I have this dance?" Irina asked, holding out her hand. Edward smiled politely and took her hand, keeping his eyes on Bella.

"I am a terrible dancer," he warned.

"You couldn't possible be any worse than Judge Owens over there," she motioned towards a heavy set man laughing with a petite blonde woman. "The woman laughing is wife number six, she's just two years older than Bella." Irina waved politely at the couple. "Judge Owens' last wife is somewhere around here, too...she is a WASP, through and through."

"You seem privy to all the goings on around here."

"How could I not be?" Irina shrugged. "Gossip spreads fast at the country club."

"I can imagine,"Edward tried his best to sound interested but his concentration was solely on the beautiful woman across the dance floor.

Irina noticed the distraction in Edward's voice and saw that he was eying her cousin. She rolled her eyes, and turned them around, "You have it bad for my cousin, huh?"

"I do," he smiled.

"She deserves to be happy, after all that's happened to her," Irina sighed.

"What happened to her?"

"Wait, she didn't tell you?" Irina looked around and shook her head. "I can't be the one...you should really talk to her."

"Do you think she would really tell me?"

"Probably not," Irina sighed again and turned to look at Bella. "Poor thing has been through hell and back."

"Irina, please? I promise I won't say anything to her."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

Irina pulled him closer to her and checked her sides to make sure no one was within hearing range. "Isabella's mother left her when she was just a little girl. Charlotte says that Renee, Bella's mother, was a hooker and ran off with her pimp or something like that."

"A hooker?"

Irina nodded and shrugged her shoulders, smiling politely at one of the guests. "Charlotte tried her best to raise Bella like a respectable lady, but when she came to live with the Whitlock's, she was too old to train properly."

"Train properly? You make her sound like a dog," Edward laughed bitterly.

Irina ignored his comment and continued. "She's always been a little wild, too wild for her own good. Peter was worried when she moved to Texas for school, she fell into the wrong crowd and almost flunked out of school. It was a very stressful time for our family, but Bella's come a long way...I'm so happy she found you."

Edward smiled warily at Bella as she blew a kiss from across the floor. When the dance was over, Irina adjusted her necklace to bring the swan charm to lay correctly against her skin. Edward stopped then and glared at the familiar necklace, his hands began to shake as he fought the urge to rip it from Irina's neck. "Where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Edward asked once he managed to control his tone.

"Oh," Irina looked down and the necklace and covered it with her hand. "My grandmother had matching necklaces made for her granddaughters before she died. It represents our last name, of course."

"Of course," Edward agreed. "So there is more than one?"

"There were only two made. One was given to me," she dangled the tiny swan in between her fingers so Edward could get a closer look. "And the other was given to Bella, we're cousins on our father's side, they were brothers, obviously." She laughed and grabbed a glass of wine from a passing caterer.

"So Bella has one too, huh?"

"Yeah but that girl is so irresponsible with her stuff, no telling where she left it!" Edward's bit the inside of his cheek, he blinked back the angry tears that threatened to fall.

"Um, Irina...will you excuse me? I need to find the bathroom."

"Sure," Irina smiled sweetly until he disappeared in between the crowd. Edward walked blindly through the darkness until he found himself in the solarium. His breathing was short and ragged, it felt like he was drowning, but he couldn't scream. He fell to his knees cursing the beautiful woman that had stolen his heart. His worst fear was realized but his heart refused to believe it, Alec's face appeared behind Edward's closed eyes and the hurt he felt turned into anger and hatred in a instant.

"Of course," he cried. "How could it not be you?" He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and struggled to control his breathing. "The letter, the necklace...you're amazing! How could he not fall in love with you? Fuck!" He whimpered. "Why, Isabella? Fuck!" He picked up a rock and threw it violently against the glass window causing it to shatter into a thousand different pieces.

"Edward?" Bella walked throughout the house checking all the empty rooms for any sign of him. "Edward, are you in here?" She opened the door to the drawing room and found Jasper slouched against the wall with a bottle of Moët in his hand. "Jasper, what are you doing?" Bella whined as she picked up the empty bottle and tossed it in the trash.

"I'm having a party," he slurred. Bella helped him up and grunted when his weight shifted against her chest.

"You have guests outside, Jasper!" Bella groaned.

"Fuck 'em."

"Jasper, come on!" He laughed when Bella almost fell backwards, "Work with me here!"

"Bella, why don't you love me?" He whined, and she flinched when his breath hit her face.

"Jasper, you're drunk, come one...let's get you into bed." She fell backwards when Jasper stopped helping and leaned all his weight against her. "Fuck, Jasper!" she yelled out in pain. "That was my elbow, you fucking idiot!" Jasper passed out on top of her and she struggled to squirm out from under him.

"What the hell?" Edward snapped, the position he found them made his blood seethe.

"Edward! Help me," Bella grunted. "Jasper passed out on top of me."

Edward nudged Jasper with his foot and when he didn't move, he shoved him off Bella with his hands. He picked Bella up off the floor and backed away from her, Bella noticed the edge in his voice, and that something in his eyes changed. They weren't warm and gentle like they had always been, but a cold far away look that made her nervous. "What was going on here?" he snapped.

"I was trying to look for you and I found Jasper drunk in my drawing room, I was going to lay him in his room but he was too heavy for me."

"Looks like you two were having fun," he laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"If I hadn't of walked up here just then, what would have happened?"

"Edward, I would have suffocated."

"Curious," he snorted before he started down the stairs.

"Wait a goddamned minute," Bella spat. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You two looked very comfortable up here all alone in the dark."

"Edward," Bella whispered roughly. "That's ridiculous!"

"Well, what would you think if I was up there with Irina? I don't blame you, though...Jasper's a catch." Bella sat on the top of the stair and looked as if the wind was knocked out of her. "He has the money and the family name, I won't stand in your way." Edward began to walk down the stairs when a shoe hit his head.

"Did you just hit me with a shoe, Bella?"

"I don't know, did you just accuse me of cheating on you with Jasper?" Bella whispered through tears, Edward rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall of the stairs, he felt terrible for making her cry but now that he knew the truth, Jasper was who she was after..._of course._

"Very mature, Isabella."

"Get out of my house," she finally said, slowly walking up the stairs.

"Bell-"

"No," she snapped. "I _will not_ waste my time on a man who doesn't trust me and calls me gold digging whore in my own home." His heart twisted when she glared at him, _why does this hurt so much? She's the one who killed Alec!_ Edward felt empty when she finally turned away from him and disappeared behind her door. He needed to make things right with her for the sake of his revenge, he had to set aside his feelings for her and remember that she was the one who drove Alec to take his own life...she needed to pay and pushing her away before he had a chance to make her his would put a serious dent in his plans.

[][][]

**Have I mentioned that I love my beta, Snarkerella? I love your face too, bb! :))))))) **

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I'd LOVE to hear from you! Reviews make my day. xoxo  
**


	9. He pushes, she pulls

Chapter Nine:

_He pushes, she pulls_

After the last bottle of champagne was empty, and Peter had walked the last guest to their car, the family scattered. Charlotte stood in the kitchen supervising the caterers, making sure they didn't take the good silver, and Bella sat in her room with Emily, rehashing the evening's events.

"So he saw Jasper on top of you?" Emily asked, trying her hardest to stifle a laugh.

Her expression was not missed by Bella as she shook her head in frustration. "I was trying to get Jasper to his room to lay down, he was too heavy and fell over me."

"I see," Emily nodded.

"Yes, I'll admit, it didn't look good, but Edward got so upset and snapped at me right away."

"Well, Bella, imagine if you had seen him like that..."

"Yes, I would have been a little thrown off, but I would have at least let him explain himself. I would have given him the benefit of the doubt."

"Well, men are different."

"You mean boys are different."

Emily laughed and reached for a bottle of nail polish, pulling Bella's feet onto her lap, "He likes you, Bella," she said, as the brush swiped the color onto Bella's toenail. "I'm serious girl, he's got it bad for you...it's a territorial thing."

"He said some pretty ugly things, Em."

"Yes, but of anger."

"Either way, I'm not a gold-digging manipulator."

"Is that what he called you?" Emily snapped, disgusted at the thought.

"No," Bella muttered. "He just said, 'I don't blame you. He has money and the family name.' What the heck is that about?"

"Sour grapes, Bella."

"He knows I'm into him...or was." She shrugged, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Bella," Emily chided.

"I'm serious, Em. I don't really know him, and for him to making those kinds of accusations? Uh, no...I don't have to justify myself to someone who is practically a stranger."

"True."

"So there," Bella nodded and wiggled her toes. "Moving on...how are you and Sam doing?"

-x-X-x-

Emily stayed the night and bounced happily in her seat when waffles were served, and was the only person sitting around the table in high spirits that morning. Jasper winced when the scent of scrambled eggs hit his nose, Irina picked at the corners of her toast points and stirred her tea mindlessly, and Bella fidgeted uncomfortably under Charlotte's watchful glare. Peter folded his newspaper and waved over to the maid for a refill of his coffee.

"I was expecting you to play the proper hostess to our guests last night, Isabella." Charlotte finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"I wasn't feeling good, Charlotte, I'm sorry."

"Excuses," Charlotte muttered as she slowly sipped her tea.

"She really wasn't, Mrs. Whitlock." Emily nodded and smiled at Peter.

"It was the shrimp," Bella muttered as she eyed Jasper.

"I didn't get sick." Peter said, sitting up straight and rubbing his stomach. "Did you get sick, Jasper?"

Jasper ran his hands through his sweaty hair and nodded weakly. Emily and Bella looked at each other before Charlotte moved around the table to feel her son's head. "I'm fine, Mom."

"I have a good mind to call the catering company and give them a piece of my mind." Charlotte's fussing was interrupted by loud banging at the door. "What on earth?"

"Who could be here at this hour in the day?" Peter folded his napkin and looked pointedly at Bella. "I hope it isn't Mr. Cullen."

"You won't have to be worrying about that anymore," Emily snorted. Bella nudged her arm and glared at her friend. "Sorry," she mouthed as she rubbed that red spot on her arm.

The maid opened the door, and the family waited silently to find out who their unexpected visitor was. "Where in the good world is my baby brother?" Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat down by Jasper, her head was in her hands when the loud southern voice pierced through house. Peter smiled and shot up from his seat, peering around the corner. A tall, curvy, blonde woman appeared in the dining room and dropped her suitcases. Her arms spread out and she giggled when Peter scooped her into a big bear hug.

"Oh, Katie!" Peter sighed.

"Little brother," Katie laughed as she pinched his cheeks. "Look at you!" Her southern accent was sweet and she was undeniably beautiful. She had bouncy blonde hair that was curled wildly and tucked behind her ears. She wore loose fitting jeans and a tight sleeveless shirt that showed off her recently tanned skin. Around her neck hung a professional camera that she wore like a piece of jewelry.

"Katie-pie, last I heard you were in Jerusalem. I haven't gotten an email from you in weeks!"

"I know," she sighed. "We ran into some trouble in Lebanon."

"What kind of trouble?" Peter asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Katie laughed and hugged Peter again. "Nothing I couldn't talk my way out of," she batted her lashes and set her camera on the table. "We caught a plane to Europe and then I bought a spot on a ship headed to Cuba...I got some pretty great shots."

"Kate, Cuba is a very dangerous place...so is the Middle East! What if-"

"Now Petey...please, don't start." Kate rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around him. "You get to sounding just like mama when you fret." She looked around the room and smiled when she saw Charlotte sinking into her seat. "Well, Miss Charlotte, aren't you looking as pretty as ever!"

"Kate, how are you?" Charlotte nodded, trying her best to sound as gracious as possible.

"I'm just peachy," Kate pulled her into a hug and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "And my, oh, my! Look at my nephew!" Jasper smiled and hugged his aunt until she was gasping for breath. "How have you been, handsome?"

"Great, Aunt Katie. I'm back in town for good, and I just started a new business here."

Kate nodded and lifted his chin. "Conquering the world one building at a time."

"You know it," he laughed.

"Irina," Kate greeted. "Looking as lovely as always." Kate smiled at Emily and squealed when Bella jumped up from her seat and ran to her. "Oh, Birdie! Birdie, Birdie, Birdie!" Bella loved Kate, she was her godmother, and served as inspiration to Bella's free spirited behavior.

"Aunt Katie!" Bella sniffed. "I've missed you!"

"Honey, you have no idea how much I missed my little bird," Kat pulled away to admire Bella. "There is so much we have to catch up on!"

"I agree," Bella smiled.

"Katie, are you hungry?" Charlotte asked, pulling out an extra chair. "We were just having breakfast."

"Oh, Charlotte...I ate on the plane." She looked at the plates spread around the table and shook her head in embarrassment. "Silly me, I should have called first."

"Nonsense!" Peter said. "You are welcome here anytime! Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up, and when I'm done here we can have coffee."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," she shrugged. "I can just stay at a hotel."

"You will not," Bella snapped. "Let me show you to the guest room."

Charlotte waited until the sounds of their voices disappeared up the stairs to complain. Peter knew it was coming and to prepare himself, he opened back up his newspaper and hid behind it. "You didn't tell me she was coming."

"I didn't know she was," Peter muttered through the paper.

"I wish I had time to prepare the spare room."

"Charlotte-"

"No, I don't mind." She smiled a tight smile, careful not to wrinkle her forehead. "I just didn't know we'd have another boarder here."

"Boarder?" Peter laughed bitterly. "You make it seem like she's a transient, Charlotte."

"Who's the other boarder?" Jasper asked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Bella, of course." Irina answered before Charlotte could.

"It's just that she shows up unannounced and-"

"Bella is not a boarder...she's family, just like my sister." Peter huffed as he slammed his paper down on the table. He remembered that they were upstairs and lowered his voice, "She is my sister, Charlotte. This is my home just as much as it is yours and she is my family. She can come and go as she pleases!"

"Peter, I only meant-"

"Never mind what you meant," he snapped. "That was rude. I know you don't like her, but you will heed my word and make her stay comfortable."

"Of course I will," Charlotte whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you, love."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Peter pushed his plate away and pulled out his phone. "I have to make a business call and then I will join my _sister_ for coffee."

"Oh, Peter." Charlotte's voice trembled as he waved her off and disappeared into his office.

-x-X-x-

"I think I really pissed that French poodle off," Kate giggled as she closed the door to the guest room.

"I don't think she likes you," Bella said with a giant smile on her face.

Kate shrugged and plopped on the bed. "That lady knows not to tangle with me, I have too much shit on her." She rummaged through her bag until she pulled out a stack of pictures she had taken during her expedition. "Check these out."

Bella flipped through each set of prints in amazement, Kate was an excellent photographer and Bella hoped to have at least half of her talent one day. "Katie, these are breathtaking!"

"Isn't the beach just beautiful?"

"You're an amazing talent, Aunt Katie."

"Honey, you are too." Bella blushed when Kate hugged her. She had looked up to Kate for most of her life, and her opinions meant a lot to Bella. "Show me what you've done," Kate drug Bella to the drawing room and looked around with a wide smile. "Sweetheart, these paintings are brilliant." She leaned closer into the painting that Bella had done of Alec and shook her head in awe, "Does Peter know you're this talented?"

"Peter hasn't been up here in a long time but I think he knows, he has me retouch his friend's priceless artwork...I'd like to think he knows."

"He knows," Kate winked. "So what are you doing back at home? Last I heard you were living a good life in Austin."

"I finished school and I couldn't afford to keep up with the rent. My degree doesn't give me many options."

"Your degree gives you plenty of options," Kate tugged on Bella's hair and nudged her arm. "I'm hearing you speak Birdie, but those are Charlotte's words you're speaking."

"It's true though-"

"Don't start that, Bella," Kate stared at Alec's picture while she spoke. "There are so many options for you, don't let a little thing like fear stand in the way of what you want."

"I just don't want to prove Charlotte right."

"Well you're doing that by not doing anything at all."

"I applied for a position at the museum but I haven't heard back," Bella said with a slight frown.

"Have you applied again? Persistence is the key."

"I just want to take pictures all day, like you. I love it."

"You are young, Bella, so young. Do whatever you want and don't care about what others may think of you." She flicked the picture of Charlotte on the nose and winked at Bella again. "Live," she smiled and cupped Bella face in her hands.

Kate unpacked while Bella talked about all the recent happenings in her life. Kate laughed when Bella recounted the events of last night's party and agreed with Emily that Edward was just overreacting like a man smitten would. "The thing is Kate, I don't even know him that well."

"You knew him well enough to screw him in the back seat of the cab," Kat snorted and dodged the roll of socks Bella threw at her. "But seriously, baby, you can't help who you fall for."

"I'm not falling for him," Bella huffed.

"Then why are you wasting your time worrying about what he said? If he's just a guy you're screwing, then what he said shouldn't matter to you."

"Kate!" Bella snorted. "I wasn't just screwing him...we were trying to make a relationship work."

"So much for that, huh?"

"I guess," Bella's sudden interest in her fingers made Kate snort in amusement.

"You like him," Kat insisted. "Why are you making it so difficult on yourself?"

"He basically called me a gold digger!"

"He was upset, Bella."

"And that excuses him?"

"Well, no it doesn't, but cut him some slack." Bella's cell phone rang and she silenced it before she stuck back into her pocket. Kate raised her brow and continued to unpack her things. "Oh, before I forget," she took out a pair of earrings from her purse and let them dangle in front of her. "I saw these at a market in Sri Lanka, I thought you'd like them ."

"I love them, Kate," Bella said, while she examined the intricate detailing of the delicate earrings. Amethyst Indian kiln glass cubes dangled from the black metal earrings, and they matched perfectly with what she was wearing at that moment.

"I would have gotten Irina something, but I don't think she'd appreciate it if Cartier wasn't written on the box."

"I'm sure you're right," Bella snorted, "thank you so much."

"Anything for you, my sweet."

-x-X-x-

Edward woke up late that morning. After he had left the party early, he decided that a few beers were still in order. In Edward's mind, he had all the proof he needed, and now all he had to do was make things right with Bella. That is, if she would ever answer her phone again.

"Come on, man!" He snapped when his call went straight to her voice mail. "Way to lose your cool, idiot." Edward wanted to see Bella, something in his heart wouldn't let him hate her completely. He missed her, wanted to touch her again, and a tiny party of him regretted talking to her the way that he had. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was.

He decided to try one more time before he worked up the nerve to stop by the house and talk to her. "_Hey this is Bella, sorry I missed your call, but if you leave me a message I'll think about calling you back."_ Her sweet voice made the snarky message appealing to listen to.

"Bella!" Edward shrieked. "Look, I am so sorry about last night. I know you don't want to hear from me anymore, but I couldn't just let things end that way. I care about you, Bella. Please, please, call me back." He ended the call and laid back down on his bed, letting his hangover take him over.

-x-X-x-

After Emily left and Katie got caught up with Peter, Bella and Katie went to the museum to turn in another application and resume for the position she had wanted. Peter met with Jasper in his office later that afternoon when he recovered from his "food poisoning."

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, son?" Peter closed the door behind him and motioned for Jasper to take a seat.

"Irina informed me of some rather disturbing news concerning a member of our family."

"Who?" Peter asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Bella."

"What about her?"

"Irina seems to have this idea that Bella's done some things that, if word were to get out, would ruin our family's reputation."

"Like what?"

"Before I tell you, this has to stay between us. I don't want the whole family knowing about this...it may or may not be true."

"Jasper, what the hell is it?"

"According to Irina, Bella had an abortion."

"Excuse me?" Peter whispered menacingly.

"She was dating a couple of men a few months back, she got pregnant and asked Irina for money to terminate the-"

"Enough," Peter muttered. "I can't believe this."

"It's hard to believe, I know, but Irina swears that-"

"I don't give a shit about what Irina swears, I know Bella...she would never-" He slammed his hand down on his desk and flipped through his Rolodex for Irina's number. He punched the numbers and leaned back again in his seat.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Peter ignored his son, and when Irina picked up, he summoned her to his office. "Dad, I had hoped that this would stay between us."

"Not a chance," Peter got up and poured himself a glass of bourbon. It was too early for a drink, but after news like that, he needed it. "I want to hear this story from Irina, I want her to swear to me it's the truth."

Irina knocked on the door and entered with a smile across her face that quickly faded when she saw Jasper sunk into his seat and Peter glaring at her. "Um, you wanted to see me, Uncle Peter?"

"Have a seat, Irina." Peter waved at the empty seat by Jasper, and continued to stare out the window.

"Jasper," Irina whispered, "what's this about?"

"Irina," Peter snapped as he took his seat. "I want you to tell me the story you told Jasper."

"What story, Uncle Peter?"

"The one where you say that Bella aborted a child."

"Peter, I-"

"Don't Irina. You opened your mouth and said some pretty serious things about your cousin, is it true?"

"Peter, I only told Jasper what Bella told me in confidence. It was Bella's secret and she trusts me not to say anything."

"Well, you violated her trust when you opened your mouth to Jasper. Irina, what you are accusing her of is very serious. Tell me everything."

-x-X-x-

James finished up his cigarette in the parking lot of Holy Name Family Practice and waited patiently for Dr. Vickers to drive in from his lunch break. He whistled at the attractive nurses that passed by him and even managed to get a few numbers from random girls. An hour later, the BMW belonging to the good doctor parked in his personalized parking space and he pulled out his phone.

***Johanna, I'm going to need you to pull the medical records for Isabella Swan. **

***Yes, doctor. I will pull them and on your desk, what should I tell Hailey when I request them?**

***Just let her know it needs to be updated and a name change. **

"Dr. Vickers?" James called out when the doctor exited the car.

"Can I help you?"

"I wanted to see if I could come in as a walk-in. I think I'm coming down with a cold."

"I'm sorry, sir. Sundays I am usually closed, I'm only here to do paper work."

"Please, Dr. Vickers." James got in his way, blocking his path into the building. "I'm really sick."

"Then I suggest you go to the emergency room down the street, I'm sorry." He tried to walk past James but before he could, James held a knife to his throat.

"I insist." James whispered, pushing Dr. Vickers into a dark corner of the building.

-x-X-x-

"So are you going to talk to him?" Kate asked as she picked off Bella's plate. "Oh my god, they have the best chicken alfredo here!"

"This place is the best," Bella agreed. "And no, I am not calling him."

"You have too much pride, Bella, just like your father," Kate laughed. "I miss him."

"I do, too." They were quiet for a long moment until Katie picked at Bella's plate again.

"Call him."

"No."

"Can I tell you a story, Bella?"

"Uh oh," she laughed.

"Not that kind of story, jerk." Kate flicked a piece of bread in Bella's hair. "Did you know that your father and I dated before Renee moved to town?"

Bella dropped her fork and leaned forward in her seat. "What?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I was a senior and he was a junior. I know, weird right?" Kate chuckled. "But we were young and thought we were in love..."

"I had no idea. But then again, I was very young when he died."

"Yes you were. Well anyway, I was head strong and so stubborn!" She shook her head at the memory. "We broke up because he didn't agree with me that the Metallica is a better band than Twisted Sister."

"Oh. My. God."

"I know, I was silly."

"No, I can't believe my dad liked Twisted Sister."

"Anyway," she laughed. "He tried for weeks and weeks to get me to talk to him, and I wouldn't budge. Next thing I know, he's dating the new girl in his class."

"Wow, my mother was his rebound?"

"That's harsh, Bella. He loved your mother and I wanted him to be happy, so I didn't fight for him. If I had, you wouldn't be here. I'm so glad I didn't."

"Aw Kate, you could have been my mother." Bella pouted playfully.

"Thank God I'm not," she winked.

"Well, as shocking as this story is...what does this have to do with me not calling him?"

"If you really like him, then you shouldn't waste your time being mad just to be mad. Some girl might come along and sweep him off his feet."

"Well if she does, then so be it...it wasn't meant to be."

"Oh Bella," Kate sighed, shaking her head, "to be young again."

-x-X-x-

Edward sat in front of the Whitlock estate playing with his phone. Bella hadn't answered her phone all day, and the sun was starting to set. Edward grew restless at home, and decided to drive around, but ended up waiting in front of the gates for the past two hours. It grew dark out when headlights slowed to a stop behind his car.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bella muttered through her teeth. "Well he's insistent, I'll give him that."

"Just talk to him Bella." Kate chided while she unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll drive the car inside and you can stay out here and talk to him."

"Ooh-kay," she whined.

Edward slowly climbed out of his rental car and leaned against the trunk waiting for some kind of movement from the vehicle. "Oh my goodness Bella, he's hot!" Katie giggled.

"Looks aren't everything, Katie."

"You're right. Looks don't matter, but he looks just fine, now doesn't he?"

Bella snorted and stepped out of the car, "Go away, Katie."

"Be nice!" she said in a sing-song voice before driving away.

Bella kicked the rocks in front of her with both hands in her pockets. Edward tried to get her to look at him, but her sights were set on the keypad by the gate. "What do you want?" She finally spoke after what seemed like forever.

"Well, if Mohammad won't come to the mountain..." he laughed half heartily at his own joke. "I came to apologize, Bella."

"Okay," she shrugged.

"Okay? Just okay?"

"What do you want me to say, Edward? Okay fine, I forgive you for insinuating that I'm some gold-digging whore. I forgive you for accusing me of hitting on the man I think of as my own brother. I forgive you for that ugly temper of yours."

"I'd say thank you but something tells me your forgiveness isn't heartfelt," he smiled.

"Edward, there is nothing to forgive. It's your opinion of me, and we can go our separate ways now." Bella started walking around him to her gate when he grabbed the hem of her shirt. "You stretch it, I will hurt you."

"Bella, I don't want to lose you." He walking in front of her and moved a stray hair away from her face. "I am so sorry."

"I don't see how this is going to work, Edward."

"I was jealous!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "I am so into you, Bella. I don't know what came over me, but I got so upset at the idea of another man touching you."

"You hardly know me." She tried her best to sound indifferent but her heart was pounding in her throat. "We hardly know each other."

"I know that, but don't you feel it too? Don't you feel this connection with me?" He took her hand in his and brought it to his chest. "Can't you feel how fast my heart is pounding at the very sight of you?"

"Edwar-" He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, she tried to pull away, but the scent of his breath made her heart skip a beat. She wrapped her arms around him and crushed herself against him, causing him to gasp for breath. "Dammit," she breathed, "I was so mad at you."

"I just want to be with you," he whispered against her cheek. "You make me so crazy, Bella."

"I just want to be with you, too." She inhaled sharply as she tugged on his shirt. "But I don't see how, when all we do is disagree on things, and that leads to one or both of us getting upset."

"We can work on that, I love you." He wished that he would have kept his mouth shut when she pulled way to look at him.

"You love me? Edward, this is too fast."

"I know, believe me, I know," he took her hands in his, and brought them to his chest again. "But I can't help how I feel about you." Edward was telling the truth, he did love her and he hated himself for feeling this way. He felt like he was betraying his brother's memory, but he couldn't help it when he looked into her eyes. "You don't have to say it back, I realize that you might not feel the same but I really do love you."

"I like you, Edward, just give me time."

"I will give you all the time you need," he kissed her forehead and led her to his car. "Let me drive you to your place...it's a long walk."

"We still have a lot of things to discuss, Edward."

"And we will," he kissed her hand and drove her into the property. "Tomorrow."

-x-X-x-

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Irina, when did she do this?" Peter snapped at Irina who was hiding behind Jasper.

"Peter, she made me promise!" Irina cried. She was panicking, trying her best to rack her brain with another excuse and hoping that Bella wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. She cursed herself for having such a big mouth and her anger fueled the tears streaming down her face.

"I will NOT have you going around spreading stories about people, especially people who went to you in confidence!"

"Peter, I was just concerned for Jasper."

"How does this concern my son?"

"I saw how hard he was falling for her and I couldn't stand it! She did it to free herself from any obligations. She heard Jasper was coming back, and she did it because she was afraid he wouldn't want her in that condition. She didn't even know who the father was...Alec or that guy Sam." Irina whimpered and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Sam is engaged to Emily, she wouldn't do that to her best friend," Jasper said.

"Like I told you," Irina rolled her eyes and turned to him. "You really don't know her," she hiccuped, "I was only trying to protect my family's reputation!"

Peter gripped his chest and leaned against his desk. He didn't want to believe her but her tears were real. Her concern seemed justified, but something in Peter's heart couldn't believe it. That was his best friend's only daughter, every time he saw her smile he saw his best friend. How could she do something like that and not come and talk to him? Their conversation was interrupted by the slamming of the front door and Bella's high pitched squealing. Through the door they could hear her talking to Katie animatedly about what had happened outside, and both women were laughing. Peter closed his eyes and swallowed back the bile that was creeping up his throat. "Call her in here, Jasper." He spoke through his teeth, trying his best to hide the hurt.

"No! Uncle Peter, she will kill me!" _Shit_, she thought. _I am so fucking busted!_

"I have to hear it from her before I begin to believe it."

"No!" She shrieked, trying her best to hold Jasper's hand. "Jasper you can't! She will be so embarrassed!"

"We spent the better part of the day discussing her private life, it's only fair that she be here to defend herself." Peter suggested. "Go and bring her in here, son."

"No!" Irina screamed, lunging herself to Jasper. He caught her as she fell limp in his arms.

"Dad, Irina fainted!" Peter rolled his eyes and knelt beside them feeling her forehead. "I think we overwhelmed her," Jasper's voice cracked.

"She needed to grow a backbone." Peter muttered, gently slapping her face. "Irina? Wake up."

"I'll go call a doctor."

Charlotte came followed all the noise into the room and shrieked when she found Irina on the floor. "What happened?" She cried as she smoothed Irina's hair away from her face.

"She got too excited and fainted."

"Why?"

"I was asking her questions about something."

"You were badgering her, weren't you?"

"No, Charlotte, I wasn't but she's not a baby anymore. She needs to grow up." Peter grunted as he lifted her into his arms. "I am going to take her to her room while Jasper tries to get a hold of a doctor." Bella and Kate witnessed him climbing the stairs with Irina, and before Bella could offer to help, Peter turned to her and smiled weakly. "Birdie, would you go into my office and wait for me? I have a few things I need to discuss with you."

"Sure, Peter." Bella looked at Kate and shrugged before walking into his office.

He finally reached Irina's room and gently placed her under the covers of her bed. Charlotte sat beside her and patted her forehead with a cool cloth. "She's going to be okay, Charlotte." She waved him off and continued to pat Irina down. Irina whimpered softly when she heard the door to her room close and Charlotte laid beside her.

"Hush now, you are okay."

"Peter hates me," she whimpered. "He was yelling at me and he called me a liar."

"What did he say you were lying about, sweetheart?"

"I said some things about Bella and it upset him."

"What did you say?"

"I'd rather not repeat it, Auntie." She snuggled closer to Charlotte and pretended to wipe her tears. Irina's mind was racing in a million different directions, she had slipped up ,and now she had to hope that Peter would just let things go for now. She needed the night to come up with a story that would get Peter to keep the news to himself. It was going to hard, but she refused to give up her charade.

"Don't you worry about Peter, my love," Irina said as she rocked her like a baby. "He's stern but he loves you."

"Auntie, he's gonna make Bella hate me! He's going to tell her everything I told him in confidence!" Irina unleashed the waterworks against Charlotte's silk blouse as she held her closer.

"I will personally see to it that he does no such thing," Charlotte said. "Trust me, sweet angel, I will not let anyone hurt or hate you."

"I love you, Aunt Charlotte." She squeezed her once more before Charlotte left her to find Peter. Irina rolled out of bed and wiped the runny mascara from her cheeks and smiled to herself. This was a close one, but she managed to get by without a scratch. She looked at her nails and sucked her teeth when she noticed the polish had chipped. She made a mental note to call for an appointment first thing in the morning.

**Have I mentioned that I have an awesome Beta? Well, I do...Snarkerella, you are amazing! She took time out of her schedule, during her vacation, to beta this monster. I am so grateful! :) xoxoxo**

**I appreciate your reviews and story alerts, they make me happy :)))) I love hearing from you all so if you put me on story alert, feel free to leave me a review...let me know how your liking it, or not. :)**

**Until next time...xoxo  
**


	10. Stll she prays, never strays

_***I was completely stuck on this chapter because I did not know exactly how to express Esme's point of view, but thanks to my bestie and her obsession with A Perfect Circle, I got in the mood to write her piece. :)) So, thank you SkagsnHags.**_

_**Also, to the lovely reader who's name is Robsgal...I couldn't PM you back because you have it blocked love :( So I will answer you on here. Yes, I got the idea for the prologue from the spanish novela ( which I freakin' love too!) but, as you can tell, I have done a once over on the entire story and though some plot lines are similar, things will end...different. Thank you for your review btw :) xoxo**_

Chapter Ten:

_Still she prays, never strays_

Song: Judith (Renholder mix) by A Perfect Circle

Esme knelt on the _prie-dieu _at Saint John the Baptist's Cathedral. She knelt daily and prayed with undying devotion that her son's soul would be pardoned. The Catholic church in Texas denied him his last rights given the situation of his demise, and any other grieving mother would question her faith- Esme did not.

Like a devout Catholic, she lit a candle that rested at the feet of St. Jude, placed a weathered picture of her son next to it, and prayed:

"_St. Jude, relative of Jesus and Mary, glorious apostle and martyr, renowned for your virtues and miracles, faithful and prompt intercessor for all who honor you and trust in you. Powerful patron and helper in grievous affliction, come to my aid, for you have received from God the privilege of assisting with manifest help those who almost despair. Look down upon me; my life is a life of crosses, and my paths are strewn with thorns. My soul is enveloped in darkness, discouragement, and sometimes even a kind of despair. Divine Providence seems lost to my sight, and faith seems to falter in my heart. You cannot forsake me in this sad plight! I will not depart from you until you have heard me. Hasten to my aid. I will thank God for the graces bestowed upon you, and will propagate your honor in whatever way I can. Amen."_

"Please God, I beg you, forgive him." She whispered to herself as the tears fell silently down her cheeks. "He was a good man, Father. Please bless him with your Holy light...I beg you."

With her son's childhood rosary held tight against her chest, she prayed for two hours everyday. She prayed until her knees grew numb, or Carlisle reminded her of the time. He followed her to church everyday and sat a few rows behind her. He watched patiently as she silently begged pardon for her son. This was her way of coping, her way of coming to terms with the situation she was thrown into.

The weeks passed by achingly slow. Esme waited for a sign, like most Catholic's do. She waited for God to tell her that everything would be okay. "Esme, my love, we need to be getting home." Carlisle whispered as the alter boys closed the doors of the church.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, the sun was setting over the ocean making their surroundings look almost golden. "Still nothing," she muttered to herself. No sign. She saw nothing that showed her God was listening...she made a decision to come earlier and stay longer tomorrow.

"What was that, my love?" Carlisle asked, lifting her from the kneeler.

"Still no sign, God still isn't listening."

"Esme, He is listening."

She nodded weakly and gathered her Bible. "I'll just come back tomorrow." She looked up at the statue of Christ on the cross that hung above her. It was as if she was telling it that she wasn't giving up.

They walked home in silence, Esme tightened her grip on Carlisle's hand before she brought them to her lips. "I love you," she whispered, planting a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"As I love you," he smiled, feeling the side of her face with his finger. "How are you feeling today?"

She drew a quick breath and nodded before turning to smile at him. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"Neither can I." They continued to walk in silence with joined hands, smiling at the children playing soccer on the street. Esme laughed to herself and the sound of her joy made Carlisle chuckle. "What's so funny, Esme?"

She pointed at a young child chasing a puppy around where his mother sat. She waved at the woman knitting and turned her attention back to the boy. "Do you remember when Alec was five?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, tightening his grip on her hand. "Very hyper," he swung their joined hands back and forth before putting his arm around her.

"He was always chasing the fireflies in the backyard."

"With a giant net," he chuckled. "When you told him that it would be impossible because they were too small. He shook his head and said-"

"Nothing's impossible, Mom." Esme finished, still staring at the child. "He finally figured out that using a jar would be more beneficial."

"He would stay outside for hours just laying out in the clearing, staring up at the sky."

"Fireflies were his thing back then," she turned her attention back to the road and gripped her rosary tighter to her chest. "He thought they were fairies."

"He was an imaginative boy."

"That he was," she agreed. "All my children are special but Alec..." Her voice cracked and Carlisle tightened his grip on her. "Jesus, this is so hard." Esme stopped walking and cupped her face with her hands. The heavy feeling in her chest was something she was getting used to. It was almost too painful to breathe sometimes, but it was a constant reminder that what had happened to her son was real. There were some mornings when she would wake up and forget, just for a second, that her first born was dead. When the realization dawned on her it was as if she was reliving that fateful night all over again.

"Shh," Carlisle hugged her tight and smoothed her hair. "My love, this is going to take time."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough, Carlisle." She whimpered against his chest, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "My heart breaks all over again every morning I wake up and realize it wasn't a dream."

"It's a harsh reality but it's a reality we must learn to live with," Carlisle whispered into her hair. "We just need to have faith."

"Faith is all I have left."

"No, Esme." Carlisle pulled away from her and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "You have us...you have me." She nodded and took in a deep breath before he took her hand and continued their walk home.

-x-X-x-

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something of a personal matter." Peter closed the door to his study and loosened his tie.

"Personal?"

"Something was recently brought to my attention that I feel we must discuss, I need the God-honest truth from you."

"Peter, I've never lied to you. Is this about me?" She sat on the edge of her seat and leaned against his desk. He simply nodded and toyed with the paper clip that was in his hand. "What is it? What did I do?"

He took in a deep breath and held on to his desk with both hands, trying his best to come up with the right words. "Isabella-"

"You never call me that, Peter. This must be serious," she sunk back into her chair and chewed on her thumb nail. Peter's expression worried her, she watched as he rubbed his forehead with his hand loosened the button of his shirt.

"Isa-" he stopped and pulled his chair closer to his desk. "Bella, you know that I love you like you were my own flesh and blood."

"I love you, too."

"And you know that you can tell my anything, anything at all, and I would never judge you."

"Of course I know that," she shook her head in confusion. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want us to have a mutual understanding that we keep no secrets from each other, because I need an honest answer from you."

"Peter, I've told you before that I would never lie to you...I respect you too much to ever make you question the trust you have in me."

"Good." He exhaled sharply before rising from his seat to move closer to Bella. "Bella, have you ever been intimate with anyone?"

"Peter," Bella shrieked, turning bright red with embarrassment. "I'm a little old for a sex talk don't you think?'

"I realize that Charlotte and I never sat down with you and talked about-"

"No!" Bella shook her head and put her hands over her ears. "Kate told me all about the birds and the bees when I was twelve."

"Good," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, things happen when you're not safe and one thing that can happen is getting pregnant."

"Peter, I know." Bella giggled, "I know where babies come from."

"Well," he continued, ignoring her jokes. "Sometimes people are put in situations where they are not ready to have a baby...they have options."

"I'm am well aware of the options," Bella muttered, shifting nervously in her seat.

Her sudden change in attitude was not lost on Peter, he took her hand and gripped it firmly before speaking again. "How aware are you?"

Bella sighed and looked away from Peter to books lined neatly on the shelves. "Do you remember that summer when I did volunteer work at House of Hope?"

"Yes," Peter nodded warily.

"There was a girl there that had gotten pregnant by a rape she had fallen victim to." Bella continued to bite her nail nervously, unable to tear her gaze from the books. "I was her guidance counselor and was with her every step of the way...it was heartbreaking because her parents didn't believe in abortion but she couldn't see herself carrying a baby that was conceived that way. I helped her." Bella shrugged and looked down at her fingers. "She went behind her parent's back and did it anyway, I feel so terrible now that I think about it, but it's what she wanted."

"How did you help her?"

"I gave her names of doctors that would perform the procedure confidentially."

"You mean, illegally?" Peter released her hands and crossed them over his chest.

"No!" Bella huffed. "What kind of person do you think I am?" He visibly relaxed and nodded for her to continue. "There are clinics like Planned Parenthood that exist to help women in situations like hers. I gave her the information she needed and even went as far as to drive her to the visits." She looked up through her lashes and saw that Peter wasn't upset. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No." Peter was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to come out and ask Bella what he needed to ask. His heart knew better than to question her, but Irina's words from earlier were on repeat in his head. Peter had to get to the bottom of it, he just didn't know how.

The door swung open and Jasper came in panting. "Dr. Stevens is in surgery, he can't make it."

"Jasper, I'm in the middle of a conversation with Bella," Peter muttered through his teeth.

Jasper had purposely barged in with hopes of distracting his father from asking Bella. He didn't want to know and didn't really care if it was the truth- he loved her no matter what she did. "I know but-"

"Why don't you call that doctor friend of hers?" Bella suggested.

"Who?" Peter asked, thumbing through his Rolodex.

"Um," she tapped her finger against her chin and ran through a list of names in her head. "Vincent? Virlane, V-Vickers!" She smiled, snapping her fingers.

Jasper stopped breathing for a moment when Bella mentioned his name, he looked over at Peter who was also staring at Bella in shock. "Y-you know Dr. Vickers, Bella?" Jasper asked, still staring at Peter.

"Not formally," she looked between Peter and Jasper nervously. "I know that Irina knows him, they- um..are you guys alright?"

"They what, Bella?" Peter asked, trying very carefully to hide the anger in his tone.

"Um, I think they're friends or something like that." She spoke slowly, eying Peter as if he had three heads. She didn't get why their attitudes turned cold right after she mentioned that doctor's name. "I could be mistaken..."

"Do you have his number?" Jasper stepped back and pulled out his phone. He had mistaken her curious expression for one of nervousness. He studied the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat when he asked for the number- that was all the confirmation he needed to tell if Irina spoke the truth or not.

"I can see if it's in Irina's address book." She whispered as she slowly rose from her seat. "Peter, are you okay? You look flushed..." Bella had always been worried about Peter's blood pressure. She hated to see him angry and worried that one day he would fall victim to a heart attack.

"I'm fine, Isabella." Peter's cold tone made Bella shiver, he kept his attention out the window until Bella left the office.

"Wasn't that the name of the doctor that Irina said she-"

"Yes." Jasper answered quickly, staring at his phone. "Dr. Vickers...that's his name."

"How would Bella-"

"You know how," Jasper answered before Peter could finish again. Peter fell back into his chair and massaged his temples. "Irina was telling the truth," Jasper whispered.

"I don't...want to think about it."

"Are you going to confront her?"

Peter shook his head and turned his chair to face the shelves, he didn't want to let Jasper see him wipe his tears. Peter's heart, faith and trust had been broken...he questioned whether or not he ever really knew Bella at all. "No," he finally answered after a long moment of silence. "If Bella wanted to talk to me about it...she would have."

"But-"

"No, son, let it be." Peter went to his special cabinet that housed an antique liquor decanter and poured himself a generous amount of amber-colored liquor. Jasper stood by the door, unsure of what do or say. His father was visibly upset, and this was something Jasper wasn't used to seeing. "Son, if you don't mind...can I have a moment alone, please?"

"Of course," Jasper quietly closed door behind him, and made his way up the stairs.

-x-X-x-

Irina stayed in her room for the remainder of the evening quietly flipping through the channels on the television. She was going to wait until everyone was asleep before attempting to sneak out for a drink or two. She thought about inviting James over for a late-night rendezvous, but quickly brushed the thought away when it seemed like Charlotte's annoying hovering wouldn't end.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Charlotte poked her head in for the sixth time that night.

"I'm fine, Aunt Charlotte...I'm really sleepy though." Irina whimpered, trying to drop a subtle hint.

"Okay." Charlotte cooed, feeling her forehead. "I'll let you sleep." She tucked her in and kissed her head, "love you."

"I love you, too," Irina rolled her eyes as soon as Charlotte closed the door. She kicked the covers off and skipped to her closet, hoping that her skirt had returned from the cleaners. Once she chose an outfit, she called James and left him a voice mail, instructing him to meet her at Rita's Tavern in an hour.

James was already waiting for her by the time she arrived, he sat by the bar checking out the women that passed by. "You're here early." Irina smiled and cleaned off the bar stool with a napkin before taking a seat.

"I was already on this side of town when I got your message." James said as he poked the olive in his drink with a toothpick. He looked around and drug her bar stool closer to him, making her yelp in surprise. "It's done."

"What's done?" Irina asked, wiping the peanut shells away in disgust.

"What you had me do earlier...Dr. Vickers...it's done baby."

"You talked to him?" Irina breathed a sigh of relief and inched closer to him. "How much money did you give him?"

"Well, I couldn't buy his silence-" James shrugged and downed the last of his drink.

Irina gasped when James winked at her. She looked down at his knuckles and saw the bruising and scratches. "What did you do, James?"

"What I had to do to keep him quiet." He shrugged again, and waved at the bartender for another round.

"What exactly did you-" James turned and glared at her, effectively cutting her off. "Oh my god, you killed him?" James nodded and leaned towards her. He started kissing her neck and grabbing her breast, "What are you doing?" Irina huffed, slapping his hand away.

"You owe me baby."

"I don't owe you shit!" She hissed.

"The hell you do," James snapped. "I killed for you. That's big time."

"I didn't ask you to," Irina argued.

"I did what I had to, baby...you have nothing to worry about now." James ignored her protests and continued to assault her breast in front of the bartender. "Now," he smiled against her neck, "let's get out of here and start working on that payment."

"James-"

"No," he snapped. "Don't do the whiny thing...it isn't going to work this time."

"What if someone traces it back to me?"

"Did you shut off the security cameras at your place?" He asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Yes but-"

"Then let's get out of here," James looked at the bill and slid it over to Irina. "You got this?"

She rolled her eyes, and looked at the check. "How much did you drink? It's over a hundred dollars!"

"I bought those pretty ladies a drink," he rose his glass and winked over to the group of sorority girls giggling at the other end of the bar.

"You mean _I _bought them a drink." She pulled out her card and glared at the girls as she hooked her arm around James. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?' He kept his eyes on one of the girls as he finished his drink.

"What if they trace it?"

"Don't you trust me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She nodded warily and flinched when his breath hit her face. "Then don't worry about it, okay?"

"That's what you said when you knocked me up."

"Well that worked out didn't it? You got Alec thinking it was his and look at all the money he sent you." He grabbed her card and put it in his wallet. "It worked out fine."

"No, it didn't! I didn't want anyone to die and there are two people dead now..."

"Dumb luck," he shrugged.

"Dumb luck? Alec killed himself because of me, and now Felix! This is all happening because you didn't want to use a condom that night."

James slammed his glass on the counter and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the bar and to where their cars where parked. He grabbed her face and pushed her up against the car, keeping one finger pointed to her nose. "Don't pull that innocent bullshit on me, Irina," he hissed pressing up against her. "Getting you knocked up was your idea!"

"James, you're hurting me," she whimpered.

He shoved her harder against the car as he released her face from his hands. She rubbed her chin, and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "You wanted to con Alec...you came up with that plan so don't you _dare_ point the blame on me, you stuck up little bitch."

"You're drunk," she whispered, looking around at the tiny crowd forming around them. "Let's get you home, baby." She grabbed his hand but he yanked it away, keeping his finger pointed at her. "James, let's not cause a scene here...please?" Out the corner of her eye she saw the security guard rising from his seat to check out what was causing a group to form. "Please?"

"Take me to your place." He snapped, kicking the door of her car.

"Not like this, you're drunk and you're going to wake up everyone in the house...let's go to your place."

"Fine, just get me the fuck out of here."

-x-X-x-

Irina crept out of James' apartment a little after four in the morning. She adjusted her rear view mirror to fix her hair, and noticed the hickey he left on her neck. She spent the better part of that night on her back, faking orgasms to make him feel better about himself. She listened and agreed with him when he would grunt that she belonged to him, and wondered how long she'd have to do this until he got tired of her, and found another sucker to prey on.

She couldn't just pick up and leave like she would before, because this time, she was in too deep. James had committed murder for her and Irina knew that if she left him, there would be hell to pay. "The stupid shit you get yourself into," she said as she dug into her purse for her concealer.

-x-X-x-

_Two months later_

"Don't go home," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Bella. He pulled the covers up over their heads and nuzzled the side of her neck. There were times, like now, where he would look at her and see the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But then, he would remember that she was the reason his beloved brother took a gun to his head. Edward's head couldn't seem to convince his heart that she was evil, he looked at her and he knew, God help him, that he was in love with her.

"Peter is going to be upset," she turned to face him and kissed his chin. "He's been pretty angry lately...I think it's the stress from work."

"Stay," he muttered against her forehead.

"I wish I could."

"Just call him and tell him you are staying with Emily tonight." He nibbled on her ear and ran his tongue across her neck. She arched her body against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on baby, let me keep you." He shifted over her and spread her legs with his knee.

His fingers traveled down her chest, past her stomach, all the way down to her sex. "Mmm, again?" Her giggles turned into moans as his finger gently rubbed her clit. "That's not fair," she breathed.

His tongue traced the outline of her lips while his fingers worked their magic. "Stay with me," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't." His mouth captured her moan as he slowly filled her, thrusting in and out of her painstakingly slow. "Edward, baby...please, I ha- mmm" His hands gripped the headboard, using it as leverage to go deep inside of her. Her hands glided up and down his back, finally resting on the small of his back, pushing him into her as he picked up speed.

"Oh fuck Bella." He panted, gripping the headboard harder as his thrusts quickened. "Feels so good, oh god...I love you." Edward opened his eyes and stared down at Bella, her eyes met his and then rolled back into her head. He could feel her tightening around him the deeper he went.

"You...oh baby," she moaned. "I love you...I'm coming, Edward...faster, harder." Edward spread her legs farther apart and bent her knee. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and smiled when his eyes shut tight.

Bella loved how his slick skin felt during sex, she loved how she could still smell him on her skin after she went home. She loved the way his breath felt against her face as he moved above her. She loved how he bit his lip right before he was about to come, and how his mouth formed a tiny "o" when he came inside her. She loved how he watched her mouth while she talked, something about it turned her on. But most of all, she loved how he looked at her, he didn't have a particular stare...he just stared. They had never said 'I love you' before that night but she knew that she did...with all her heart.

"Are you going to stay?" He said, laying above her, too tired to pull away.

"I can't, Edward." Her eyes were heavy and her voice thick with sleep, she wasn't going anywhere that night, but she loved to give him a hard time.

He pulled himself out of her and laid beside her, pulling her closer to him. "Did you mean it?" He asked, curling a strand of her hair in between his fingers.

"What?" She mumbled against the pillow.

"That you loved me?"

"Yes, with all my heart." She couldn't fight it anymore, the drowsiness was winning. "Did you?"

"Of course," he leaned in to kiss her cheek and ran his nose up her neck.

"No more, Cullen." She whined, pulling the covers over her naked body. "It's time to sleep."

He smiled against her cheek, drawing lazy circles against her arm. This was home to him, he needed her like the air he breathed, but like always, the voice in his head talked him down from cloud nine. He began to wonder if she used the same lines with his brother, if she looked at him with those damn eyes...those beautiful eyes that Edward fell in love with. He was disgusted with himself, he knew what she was and yet, he made love to her. He knew she was two-faced but yet, he told her he loved her...he convinced himself that it was all a part of his plan...he needed to woo her and break her heart. He wanted her to feel what his brother felt when she ripped his heart in two.

_Enough of this, it's time..._

"Bella?"

"Hmm."

"I don't ever want you to leave."

"My uncle will be upset, I've been here every day this week." Bella said, fading in and out of consciousness.

"You could always move in here...with me."

"Edward," Bella scoffed. "Like Peter would go for that."

"You're a grown woman, Bella."

She turned to face him and eyed him warily. "Peter is old-fashioned, you should know that by now." Edward took her hand in his and brought them up to his lips, he kissed each of her knuckles, and brushed her hair away from her face. "He won't like it, and don't you think we would be moving too fast?"

"It's not fast," he shook his head and kissed her forehead. "I love you, you love me...that's all that should matter." She nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to him. _It's now or never, Edward...just do it. _"What if...what if I asked you to marry me?"

Bella pulled away and sat up quickly, she looked at Edward's sincere expression and gulped loudly. "Marry you? Edward...it's too soon, I don't- what if- are you..."

"Serious?" He laughed, sitting up beside her. "Yes, Bella...I'm serious."

"Are you asking me to marry you, Edward Cullen?" She giggled when it finally sunk in, she covered her face and shook with both laughter and tears.

"I am." He smiled and turned to face her. "Granted, this isn't how I was expecting to do it but-" She jumped onto his lap and kissed him quickly on his cheeks, nose and chin. Her infectious laughter got to him and he sat there laughing at her reaction. "I take it that's a yes?"

"It's a hell yes!" She giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I love you so much."

'I love you too, Isabella." He wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in- he finally had her where he wanted her.

"When can I talk to Peter?" He brushed her hair away again and kissed her nose.

"When do you think we should?"

"The sooner the better."

"What's the rush?" She laughed, pulling the covers around them.

"I just want to start our forever as soon as possible...I hate long engagements."

"Me too." _I'm sure you do, sweetheart, I'm sure you do..._

"Hmm," he twined their fingers together and pulled her closer. "Let's talk to Peter in the morning, right now, I just want to enjoy this moment with you."

He caught her lip and sucked gently before climbing over her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held his face in her hands. "I love you," she whispered, arching her back as he entered her slowly.

"And I love you," he muffled her moans with his mouth and increased his pace.

-x-X-x-

Edward sat on the terrace right outside his room staring at the moon above him. He processed everything that happened that night. His stomach knotted at the thought of marrying her...his heart felt like it would explode with joy, but his head did well to remind him it was all a part of the plan. The knots in his stomach turned to nausea when he thought about how happy Alec must have been when she agreed to marry him. He wondered how long it took Bella to realize she didn't want him.

_What if she realizes I'm not who she wants? What if she does want Jasper? What if she leaves me too? I need to make her mine as soon as possible..._

Edward wiped the angry tears from his face before he finished the last of his cigarette. He looked inside to find Bella sleeping peacefully, and wanted nothing more than to shake her awake and scream at her. He knew he was rushing things, but his need for revenge overshadowed any reasoning he tried to come up with. A part of him, a large part of him, loved her...too soon or not, the woman had his heart. He fought like hell to keep a sober mind, but the mere presence of her drove him insane with need.

He wondered what it would have been like had they met under different circumstances. He had no doubt in his mind that he would have fallen head over heels in love with the girl. She was intelligent, funny, and beautiful beyond his imagination- her smile alone was breathtaking. If the situation was different, he would have asked her to marry him the second she smiled at him.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered as he ran his hands through his disheveled hair."I promise, Alec, she will not get away with this." Edward looked up at the moon and took in a deep breath. "She will rue the day she decided to fuck with this family." The thunder rumbled in the distance and lightening lit the dark sky, drizzle hit his nose as he sat back in the lounger.

"Edward?"

He sat up quickly and opened the screen door that separated his room from the terrace. Bella was still asleep but she moved restlessly from side to side, her brow was furrowed as her hand extended to his side of the bed.

Edward crept into bed and pulled her into his arms, her body relaxed and her breathing evened out. "Sleep, my love...it's only thunder." The lightening brightened the room, and the rumble of thunder shook the walls as the rain began to fall heavy against the windows. He tightened his grip on her and drifted off into a restless sleep, worried about the day ahead of them.

x

o

x

o

x

o

I don't know what I would do without my lovely beta Shaina, she is so good at cleaning up my mess. :))

I'm also very grateful to each and every one of my readers, I'm glad you are enjoying this story...I am getting pretty excited because we're nearing the point in the story where we catch up with the prologue! :)) Hang in there loves!

As ever, let me know what you think. Reviews are love...bad or good. :)

**_Link to APC'S Judith - www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=yQlxg7Zkr-A _**

_**Prie-Dieu** is what some Catholics, including myself, call the prayer kneelers...just in case you where wondering. ;)  
_


	11. The road to hell

Chapter Eleven:

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
_

Bella found herself seated again in her uncle's office, watching him watch her. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair, in last night's clothes and runny makeup. She was thoroughly embarrassed, especially doing the walk-of-shame through her aunt's "Daughter's of the American Revolution" tea party and earning glares from both Charlotte and Irina.

"You want to get married?" Peter finally said as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Twenty minutes ago, Bella drove home trying to find the right words to tell her family that she was getting married. Instead, she chose to blurt out her news in the middle of his lecture, and, up until now, it had been eerily quiet.

"Yes," Bella sat up in her chair and nodded confidently. "I love him, he loves me…this is what we want."

"I see," Peter huffed. "Well, you're not a kid anymore. I just wish…this is sudden, isn't it?" Peter tried his best not show how he was really feeling. It was as if he was losing a daughter…so to speak. Truth was, no matter what wrong Bella may have done, she was still his little girl, his favorite little girl.

"There's this pull I feel towards him, I can't explain it…I can't define it, but I know what I want- and that's him. He makes me happy, Peter." Bella smiled, wondering what Edward was up to.

"And he loves you? Are you certain?"

"He asked me to marry him, Uncle Peter, of course he does." Bella blushed, remembering the intimate moment she shared with Edward the night before. "We love each other a great deal." If Bella could tell him how she was really feeling, she'd tell him she needed Edward like the air she breathes. Bella craved him, desired him, wanted to be lost in him forever.

"If he were a real man, he'd ask me for permission first, then you," Peter mumbled under his breath. "Where will you live? How will you make a living?"

"Minor details," Bella sighed. "We will work these things out, and as for what I'm going to be doing…well, what I've always been doing."

"A little of this and a little of that?" Peter waved his hand dismissively and chuckled. "You know I've never been one to push you but-"

"I'm in love, Peter. I know I sound juvenile and silly but I just want to believe that it will all work itself out."

Peter massaged the bridge of his nose again and took a deep breath, Bella walked around his desk and knelt beside him. "Peter, I've always had that mentality that marriage was not for me-"

"I kind of liked your thinking then." Peter snorted, smiling at Bella.

"But it was only because I hadn't found the one. Peter, I'm so happy and the feelings I have for this man are so impossible to put into words." Peter noticed the far-away look in her eyes, they glossed over as she smiled. "I just can't," Bella shook her head and quickly wiped her tears. "So please," Bella grabbed Peter's hands and gripped them tightly in hers, "Please…be happy for me."

Peter tightened his grip on Bella's hands and kissed her forehead. "You know I could never deny you anything," Peter smiled as he wiped her tears. "As long as my Birdie is happy, I'm happy."

"Oh, Peter," Bella sighed, wrapping her arms around him. "You've made me so happy."

"I want to talk to him, though." Peter said, pulling her away from him to playfully glare. "I need to hear it from his own mouth."

"Of course," Bella agreed. "He's coming over tonight for dinner."

"Alright then," Peter hugged her once more before patting her cheek. "Now, go and get yourself cleaned up or your aunt will have a field day with this." Bella nodded with a Cheshire grin and grabbed her belongings. Peter's heart hurt a little as he watched her leave. He thought of his best friend and wondered what he would have done in this situation. The irrational father in him wanted to chase Edward out of the city with a sawed-off shot gun, and make sure Bella stayed confined in her room until she was too old to walk. He laughed off the idea and exhaled slowly as the idea of his little girl getting married sunk into his head.

-x-X-x-

"Why are you so smiley and cheery?" Irina asked, leaning against Bella's door frame. Bella stopped brushing out the tangles in her wet hair and glared at Irina through the reflection in her mirror.

"Last I checked, my door was closed."

Irina shrugged as she strutted into Bella's room, flopping on her bed and thumbing through a book. "You didn't lock it."

"A closed door usually means I want privacy, Irina."

"Usually," Irina shrugged again. "But I heard someone was getting married."

"Where did you hear that?" Bella turned, glaring at her.

"The servants talk."

"Irina, this isn't 1806," Bella snorted. "Don't call Thomas, Glenn and Julia our servants."

"Then what do you expect me to address them as?' Irina asked, clearly confused.

"By their names!" Bella snapped. "What do you want, Irina? I need to get ready."

Irina slapped the book shut and studied Bella's movements for a while. She laughed to her self and rolled on her back to look at the canopy of Bella's bed. "What's so funny?" Bella huffed.

"I don't get it," Irina giggled. "Why pass up a man like Jasper and settle for a guy like Edward…he has no means to support you. You'd be poor."

"You would think something so stuck-up like that, wouldn't you?"

"Bella, I'm not being stuck-up, I'm being…real."

"I don't love Jasper, Irina. It wouldn't be fair to him and it wouldn't be fair to me. I love Edward, with everything that's in me."

"Love?" Irina snorted, "You can learn to love, Bella. Right now, it's all about security…once that's all settled, then you can love."

Bella studied Irina's face for a long moment, waiting for the smile that would say she was kidding, but it didn't come. "You can't be serious, Irina."

"Dead serious, cousin." Irina sat beside her and pushed Bella's damp hair behind her shoulder. She looked at their reflection and smiled. "But then again, this is a good thing….you know how much I care for Jasper and all."

"You care for him or his money?"

Irina rolled her eyes and giggled like a child. "Oh Bella, that is just an added bonus…I love him dearly."

"Somehow I doubt that," Bella continued to stare at Irina in disbelief.

"So," Irina beamed, "Edward is joining us for dinner? Is he going to talk to Peter?"

"That's the idea," Bella muttered. Irina smiled to herself and studied the picture of Bella and Alec on the mirror. "Now, is there a real reason why you're here? Or are you just here to give me a headache?"

"I just came in to wish you good luck, tonight. Charlotte is really mad at you, I wouldn't be surprised if she mentions your past indiscretions to Edward when they have their sit down…do you think he'd care?"

"Irina." Bella signed, annoyed with both the scent of Irina's perfume and her voice. "Get out."

"It's a simple question, do you think he'd care?"

"I have no indiscretions to speak of, Irina, and the only nights I stayed away were with him and it was only twice."

"Charlotte assumes you've done it more often than not."

"You know what they say about people of assume," Bella snickered as she carefully applied lotion on her face. She turned to look at Irina and studied her face again. "I didn't know you had chin hair, how cute!" Bella reached to touch Irina's face and bit back her laugh when Irina jumped back, cupping her chin.

"I do not," Irina said as she slowly rose from her seat. "You're just saying that to get me out of here."

"Suit yourself," Bella shrugged. "I'd take a look at that before you join us for dinner…you know how Charlotte feels about things like that."

Irina still had her hand cupped around her chin as she rolled her eyes. "I know you're lying."

"Then why are you still covering your chin?" Bella laughed, tapping her own. "A lot of men find that attractive Irina," Bella called out, watching Irina leave her room. "I'm sure Jasper will."

Irina stopped in front of a large mirror that hung in the hallway between her and Bella's room, she looked around to make sure no one was watching and quickly brought her chin up to get a better view. "Stupid bitch." Irina muttered, running her fingers over a stumble-free chin.

-x-X-x-

"Michael says that there's a buyer interested in the vineyard." Edward stared at the phone lying on the table as he ran his hands through his wet hair. His sisters somber voice filled his apartment, he dried off the remnants of his shower and pulled a shirt from the closet.

"Tell them no," Edward snapped. "I will not sell my brother's legacy."

"Edward, I know but…it's- the vineyard- it's not doing too well. The grapes suffered another freeze and-"

"I'll be there soon, Rose."

"How soon?" Rose asked, staring out the window of her office at her husband. Emmett was under the hood of her prized Aston Martin, muttering profanities.

"Two-weeks tops…I have some things I need to take care of."

"Okay." He could hear Rose sniff a little as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'll make sure the house is ready for you…we had to hire new help, a lot of the staff quit after…well, you know."

"I know." Edward muttered. He checked his watch and winced at the time, he was due for dinner in half an hour and traffic was bound to be bad on a Friday night. "Hey sis, I have to go or I'm going to be late for a dinner thing."

"A dinner thing? Do you mean date?"

"No, it's sort of a business thing." Edward felt horrible for lying to his sister, he toyed with a rubber band that held Bella's hair together the night before.

"Call me later then, we still have to talk about hiring new hands for next season."

"I'll call you in the morning, I love you."

"Love you, be careful."

An engagement should be a happy time for a couple in love, this wasn't how he imagined himself taking 'the next step'. Whenever he thought about finding the perfect girl, he imagined both their families coming together and sharing their joy.

He would imagine his big brother serving as best man and the stupid bachelor party he'd throw him. Knowing his brother, it would include midget strippers and Edward being subjected to gay clubs. He laughed to himself, reliving the memory of the surprise party for his brother threw for Edward's twenty-first birthday.

Anger suddenly washed over him like a flood as soon as Bella's face appeared in his mind. He slammed his fist down on the table and wipe angry tears away from his face. He hated her and he loved her…how? He thought, tugging at his hair. His head was telling him to leave it be, walk away and start over alone in Texas, but his heart couldn't bear the thought of leaving her. And his pride, his pride wanted her to pay, and, for now, it served as his only voice of reason.

-x-X-x-

Later that night, Edward found himself seated in the same seat Bella had been in earlier that day. He sat up straight in his chair, gently drumming his fingers against the wood of the chair while Peter sipped on his glass of brandy.

"That beautiful woman on the other side of that door is one of the most important people in my life." Peter said, lighting his cigar.

"Mine too." Edward said, watching the liquor in his own glass. "She is…everything to me."

"How do know she's the one?" Peter leaned back in his chair and brought his hands to his chin. "How do I know this isn't some heat-of-the-moment thing that turns into an expensive divorce a month later?"

"I wasn't brought up that way, Sir." Edward cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "In the short time that I've known her, I believe that I've met my other half. She's my best friend in every sense of the word." Edward lied smoothly, wishing like hell that the words were all true.

"When are you all planning to make this official?"

"The sooner the better," Edward said. "I'd like to do it next week, neither of us are really in favor of a big wedding."

"Next week?" Peter jumped in his seat and glared at Edward. "Why don't you take a few weeks to spend some time together? What's the rush?"

"I love her," Edward stated simply. "Because when I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her…I wanted it to start as soon as possible."

"She's something else." Peter said, watching him intently. "There is no one like her, I promise you."

"I know, Sir…she's certainly a piece of work." Edward tried his best to keep the bitterness out of his voice, he gave Peter a tight smile and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you planning on making Seattle your permanent hometown?"

"No Sir." Peter looked up quickly from his desk and studied the glacial expression on Edward's face. "With the sudden death in my family…I have responsibilities in Texas that require my attention."

"Does Bella know about this?"

"She knows," Edward lied again. "She understands."

"And this is in-"

"A little city outside of Austin called Spicewood. We plan on dividing out time between the two cities."

"I see," Peter said before he gulped down his drink.

"Look, Mr. Whitlock-"

"Peter."

"Peter," Edward amended, "I will make sure she wants for nothing. She wants to continue school? I will pay her way. She wants to stay home and paint or take photographs? So be it. She is my life, Sir, she will be well taken care of…I give you my word."

Peter studied him for a long while and took one last sip of his drink. "Isabella's father was my best friend, we grew up together and when he died, I felt as though I lost my brother."

"Bella told me he was a good man."

"He was a great man, the best man I've ever known. He'd want the best for his daughter, and I trust her judgment when she tells me she's found him." Peter loosened his tie and rose from his seat, extending his hand to Edward. "Take care of her, Edward…if you don't, I will make your life a living hell."

You can't make it any worse than it already is… "You have my word, she will be…taken care of."

-x-X-x-

Bella paced nervously in their sitting room, waiting for Peter and Edward to come out of the study. Charlotte stood in the dining room, making sure their new maid set the table properly while Irina thumbed through a magazine. "Are you waiting for Edward to run out of their screaming?" Irina snorted.

"Cute, Irina," Bella giggled humorlessly.

"Worried he's going to change his mind?" Irina asked, grinning from behind the magazine.

Bella sat beside her and slapped the magazine from Irina's grasp. "No." She smiled, cuddly close to Irina. "I know he loves me…and I love him. Say, how are things going with Jasper?"

Irina sniffed and picked up the magazine from the floor. "That's none of your business."

"Well, since you made it a point to involve yourself in my love life, I think I'll do the same…you know, for moral support?"

"Edward is going to run when he finds out you have nothing to offer him…but then again, he's not exactly a prize." Bella stopped bouncing her leg and slowly turned to face her cousin.

"That was the ugliest thing you've ever said to me."

"It's true…"

"You're just jealous because I have someone who acknowledges my existence…who cares about me the same way I care for him." Bella whispered. "Who's the loser, Irina? The woman in love with a man who loves her, or the woman who "loves" a man who can't stand the sight of her?"

"You-"

"Isabella!" Charlotte snapped, towering over Bella. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Bella turned to Irina and saw her wipe non-existent tears.

"You didn't hear what she-"

"No, I heard what you said…loud and clear." Charlotte crossed her arms and shot Irina a sympathetic look. "How could someone be so ugly?"

"Charlotte-"

"Irina," Charlotte cooed, effectively cutting Bella off. "Don't listen to her, you are a wonderful girl." Irina nodded somberly and tucked herself into Charlottes embrace.

"Pathetic," Bella muttered.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing." Bella snapped as she walked to the kitchen and into the patio, muttering profanities as she kicked her aunt's silly garden gnomes.

"Easy there karate kid," Edward snickered. "What did that gnome ever do to you?" Bella hugged him, squeezing tight around his neck. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Charlotte can be so…" Bella shuddered and tightened her grip on Edward. "Unfair, impossible…snotty!"

"Oh baby," Edward cooed. "Did they double team you again?"

"I guess you could say that," Bella played with the button of his shirt and kissed his neck.

"Well…what if I told you that after next week, you wouldn't have to worry about them anymore?"

Bella pulled away and eyed him suspiciously, Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "What's next week?"

"Well…I was thinking that we can go down to city hall and get our marriage licen-" Edward choked out the last part as Bella peppered his face with kisses.

"He gave you his blessing?" She squealed.

"He did," Edward laughed as Bella jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm so happy!" Bella laughed, wiping her tears. "But why next week? Why not today?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"We can wait until Monday, get married after the waiting period is over and then…" Edward trailed off, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Then?"

"Well, Alec's vineyard is going through some financial trouble, I have to move down there for a while to oversee some things. I know it's last minute but-"

"We can go when after we're married…I miss Texas and I need to get out of this city. We can start our lives there…together." Edward smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth, she was going along with everything he had planned, little did she know the trouble that lie ahead.

-x-X-x-

During their dinner party, everyone's focus was on Kate as she told a story of how her camera crew was stuck in the middle of a war between two tribes. She talked about how they fought around their camp site and all the amazing shots she got.

Jasper showed up for dinner an hour late with a young brunette hanging on his arm. He introduced her as his business partner but really she was a random girl he picked up at a bar. Charlotte played the gracious hostess and offered her wine, and everyone but Irina was nice to her. She kept quiet, grinding her teeth and balling her fist whenever the young woman would touch Jasper.

Towards the end of the night, Edward stood to make a toast.

"I want to thank Charlotte and Peter for inviting me to join you tonight." He took hold of Bella's hand and squeezed gently. "Bella and I have some great news-"

"We're getting married!" Bella squealed, cutting Edward off. Kate jumped up and down in her seat before darting around the table to hug Bella. Charlotte smiled smugly to Irina before getting up and giving her congratulations. Peter sat quietly in his seat, watching for Jasper's reaction.

"My Birdie's getting married?" Kate asked, cupping Bella's face. "I think it's wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Jasper snorted, balling the tabling cloth in his fist. "You barely know each other…how can you possibly be thinking about marriage, Bella?"

"Jasper, enough." Peter warned, shaking his head slowly. "This is what they want…be happy for them."

"Peter's right, my love."

Charlotte agreed, taking his hand. Jasper glared at Edward for a long moment before his date finally spoke up. "Jasper, I have an early morning…can you take me home?" Silence followed her plea and she asked again but this time, there was a tone in her voice that made Jasper snap out of his daze.

"Take her home, Jasper," Peter said.

"You're being fucking ridiculous!" Jasper snapped, glaring at Bella. "Fucking stupid."

"Jasper-" Bella extended her hand to his but withdrew when he glared at her arm as if it was diseased.

"Let's go, Heather." Jasper muttered as he pushed himself away from the table. The chair he sat on flew back and landed on the floor, and he kicked it out of the way.

Before Peter could go after him, Charlotte grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Let him be, he will get over it. Besides, this is a happy day…we shouldn't let a small hiccup ruin the mood! Julia, wine please!" Charlotte called, snapping her fingers.

Right in that moment, Kate and Bella flinched at Charlotte's way of summoning the help. They looked at each other for a quick moment and Kate rolled her eyes. Just then, an elderly woman walked into the dining room carrying a chilled bottle of the Whitlocks finest wine.

"So, have you two set a date?" Charlotte asked, eyeing Julia as she poured the wine.

"Well," Bella exhaled sharply and tugged on Edward's hand. "We are getting our license on Monday and then we plan to make it official Thursday."

"Wow," Kate laughed. "That's really soon!"

"Well, Edward has some business in Texas that will take him away from Washington for a few months, we really don't want to wait so-"

"I get it," Kate smiled. "You guys are in love and the sex is great! Rock on."

"Kate!" Charlotte snapped, coughing up her wine. "I would have liked to have thrown you a party or something, a marriage is something to celebrate. Besides, you only get married once…most of the time." Charlotte muttered those last words, glancing at Kate for the quickest moment.

Kate smirked at Charlotte and hugged Bella as hard as she could. "This is the only life you've got, so I say…to HELL with tradition, do what you feel is right." She raised her glass and kept her arm around her favorite "niece". "To Bella and Edward!"

"To Bella and Edward!" Peter, Charlotte and Irina cheered.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your patience. I suffered from a MAJOR case of writer's block with this story but I'm back! I hope you enjoy this because there will be drop in this emotional roller coaster...and it's coming up next :) **

**Special thanks to Shaina, my beta, for making my chapters pretty :) **

**See you soon! ( I promise)  
**


End file.
